Like Father, Like Son
by Omega Ultra
Summary: It's been a few months since the events of "Like Mother, Like Son" and Lincoln has settled into his new routine as a gaming master while balancing his home life. Yet, despite his newfound lifestyle, his father remains apprehensive, and it's up to Lincoln to put him at ease.
1. Ready Player Two!

**A/N Hey guys, it's that time of year again! Yep, it's National Novel Writer's month! And this time I've got a special fic for ya. A few years ago I wrote a story called "Like Mother, Like Son" about Gamer Lincoln and Rita. Well, Wolvenstrom along with that gave the prompt for this fic. And so while I usually don't write sequels, this is the one exception I'll make. I hope you guys enjoy! And I thank Wolvenstrom for his help! More about NaNoWriMo at the bottom.**

**R&R!**

Chapter One: Ready Player Two!

"Ahh, don't you love this time of the year, Lynn?" Rita's voice filled with a soft hint of serenity as she pulled the map down and placed it on the car's dashboard. "The leaves are falling and the weather gets just a bit chillier."

"Yeah honey, and the kids are going out in force to show the world just how good they are!" Lynn Sr. smiled, before wiping a proud tear from his eye. "I love trophy shopping week," he turned to his wife. "Who're we picking up first?"

"Lola, she should be finishing up with her qualifier pageant."

Lynn Sr. Raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? Isn't that the one she lost last year?"

Rita nodded. "Nope. That was the state one. She lost by such a slim margin that they invited her back. Her competitors even told her she'd probably be at their level soon."

Lynn smiled at the thought. "That sounds nice," with that, he pulled into the pageant hall parking lot, allowing Lynn Jr., Lana and Lola to hop in the backseat.

"Hey there, how's it go?" Rita glanced back at her children.

"It was awesome!" Lana cheered. "Lola went ham and dodged all the traps on stage!"

"Yeah, and whenever someone tried to mess with her, she managed to put them down without breaking a sweat!" Lynn punched the air. "I thought I'd be missing all the action while my games were out, but turns out I didn't miss anything!"

Lynn Sr. put the car in drive and sped off. "Oh really now?"

Lola motioned towards herself. "Why yes! And because of my shrewd skills in deduction I was able to not only defeat the competition but assert my dominance over them all!"

"Sounds great, honey," Rita gave a small smile.

"It was," Lola looked up, as if daydreaming. "And next, I'm gonna win the state pageant, then the national, then the international, and then, once I take my rightful place as Ms. America, I'll become Ms. Universe, forever!"

Lynn turned and raised an eyebrow. "Uhh… forever is a long time."

The pageant girl immediately put down her arms. "All right fine. How about I'm till forty-five? That way I can age like fine wine… or when Lana heard we were going to the dentist."

Instantly, her twins eyes went wide, before she darted her head around. "T-the dentist?!" She quickly turned and made a break for the open car window. "You'll never take me alive!"

Yet, thankfully, Lynn easily grabbed her. "No, don't worry, we're not going right now."

"That's for next week," Rita raised the map. "Anyways, let's go pick up the others."

And a moment after that, they pulled up to a simple office building, where Luna hopped in. "Sup bro's?"

"How'd it go Luna?" Lynn Sr. smiled. "I would've gone too, but you know, lots of people to drop off."

The musician smiled. "The execs loved my elevator music!"

Lynn Jr. raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Elevator music?"

Meanwhile…

Several execs stepped into a normal elevator, when suddenly, the once rather calm and mundane elevator music began to blare, causing them to begin bobbing their heads and playing air guitar, while the secretary pulled out her hair band and began shaking her head violently.

* * *

"Sounds pretty cool," Lynn Sr. gave a proud smile.

For the next few minutes after that, the family headed off again. First they picked up Leni and Lori, the former having won her design competition. Followed by Lisa and Lucy, the latter performing a poem while her scientist sister wished to test out a device that could generate power through sighs. Then came Luan, who won a contest at the American Guild of Variety Artists.

"I really schooled the competition! I taught them a lesson!" She laughed, while her family just groaned.

"All right, anyways, there's only one more stop to make," Rita gave a wide smile. "Lincoln should be almost done with his competition!"

Lynn Sr. paused. "Uhh… what is he even doing?"

* * *

The convention hall was huge, with a central stage set up for the finalists skilled or lucky enough to reach the top eight spots were performing. At the moment, the game wasn't the same as that Lincoln had played to earn his title of Dragon Of Royal Woods, but rather a first person shooter.

"Go Lincoln!" Lynn Jr. shouted, excitement filling her voice as she watched her brother's character tuck and roll for cover, before mounting his rifle and firing through a wall, earning himself a point instantly.

"Heh, nice," Rita chuckled, before patting her daughter on the back. "Though, don't try cheering for him. Those are sound-cancelling headsets, given to the top eight as part of their participation. That way they can more easily tune out the crowd."

Lori smiled. "Oh well, I remember when I was younger and used to play those games," she gave a small chuckle. "I remember, I had to pull your headphones off when I got hungry."

Rita rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "Part of the territory."

"Oh well, that doesn't matter!" Luna pulled out and strummed her guitar. "Go bro! You can win! Go eighty-second all the way! Fight like the Red Baron! Four in a day with engines burnin'!"

"I do say, though I do not find these interesting, I can't help, but feel excited to see Lincoln fighting it out in the virtual world," Lisa smiled. "Maybe I should make a device to make it even more interactive."

Yet, despite the rather lively atmosphere that overtook the family, one member remained silent.

Lynn Sr. put on a fake smile at the sight. _"I don't get it…"_

"_**And with one more tactical kill, Lincoln Loud has won the regional qualifying match! He will now be moving on to the national competition in Hawaii!"**_ The announcer declared, as the crowd stood up to cheer for the young victor.

His eyes went wide in surprise. _"Hawaii? Did he just win a trip to Hawaii? Just by playing a game?"_ he smiled harder for his son, though he could only think. _"I don't get it… the bleeping, the blooping… isn't he just playing an interactive movie or something? Like one of those things the kids watched growing up, right?"_

He sighed.

"Something wrong, Honey?" Rita tilted her head at her husband, concern filling her voice.

"Huh?" the man shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine… let's go get Lincoln. You know how these things are. If we don't, it'll be impossible to leave."

Rita nodded along and headed off to find her son.

* * *

The car ride home was as lively as the game hall had been just a few minutes prior, with the Louds enjoying the ride home after winning so many trophies.

"Like, I can't believe I won! But then again, someone suggested socks and sandals, can you believe it?" Leni laughed along.

Though, despite the chipper air, Lynn Sr. kept his eyes focused on the road, his mind unwilling to deviate from the train of thought he had found himself on. _"I don't get it. Luna's music is a delight. Junior loves sports, and might be an athlete one day. Lana's got plumbing, Lisa's got science. But Lincoln and Rita? I just don't get why they love those games so much!"_

"Hey mom, dad," Lincoln spoke up, snapping the man from his trance.

"Huh?" he looked back. "What's up, son?" Lynn Sr. did his best to put on a nonchalant tone.

"The National Pocket Monster tournament is coming up! The grand prize is a full scholarship to college!" Lincoln's voice filled with excitement. "Can I go, please?!"

Rita smiled and nodded. "Sure, I've been reading up, this is the last tourney before the new game comes out, so we better be ready for the most advanced metagame possible."

Lincoln smiled at his mother's response, while Lynn Sr. simply continuing along. _"I'm supposed to be closest to Lincoln, right? He's my only son, the only man in the family and the only person I trust to inherit Vanzilla,"_ he did his best to contain a sigh. _"But he's nothing like me."_

"All right guys, in a few months, we're gonna be going to Hawaii!" Rita declared. "So tonight, we're gonna go over your schedules and see what needs to be rearranged!"

"Honey, how's that even work?" He responded. "I mean… is it like a game show and stuff where you have to declare it?"

"We're in America, honey," Rita gave a small chuckle. "I went over the prize rules though. It's an all-expenses-paid working vacation. Since he won and qualified they're gonna fly us all out so he can participate."

Lynn Sr. couldn't help, but give a proud smile, even if he didn't have a clue what Lincoln did to earn such an expensive prize. "That sounds great."

"You bet it is!" Lola spoke up. "I can't wait to bath on the beaches!"

"Well I heard Hawaiian plumbing needs work! I can't wait to check it all out!" Lana added.

"Just keep the pizza away from me and I'll be fine," Lincoln chuckled. "I don't wanna get sick before it's time for me to win after all. The prize for the national tournament is huge! Like half a million and only the regional champions are allowed to participate!"

"That sounds swell," Lynn Sr. went. "I remember back in my day we just played games for fun. There wasn't much in the way of competition and stuff. I even remember playing some with my dad, though we never did too well with them."

"Heh, I guess that means Lincoln got all his skill from mom then," Lynn Jr. spoke up, giving Lincoln a playful arm punch as she did so. "And her competitive nature too. I swear I saw you go into ultra instinct focus like the first time you played against mom!"

Lincoln rubbed his heard sheepishly. "I guess. I mean I just focused a lot on the game. It helped that the headphones really killed the noise."

"Speaking of that, mind if I try those, bro?" Luna pointed at the small bag he held in his hands.

The boy shrugged. "Sure," before tossing them over. In the next moment, Luna donned the device, and her eyes went wide, before she quickly put them away. "Whoa, that's trippy."

"I know right!" And with that, everyone laughed, before each trying on the set.

A few moments later, they pulled into the driveway and disembarked. For the moment part, the Louds rushed in excitedly, ready to head off to start another day. As Lynn Sr. stepped inside, he buried his hands in his pockets and looked up. All of his children had such wonderful talents and no doubt would be able to grow into whatever they wished to be. That was great, right? Futures so bright that they threatened to render him blind from exposure.

And yet, that bothered him. Why was his son so different from him? Why couldn't he relate? Did his own father have this many problems with him too? Yet, despite the myriad of questions on his mind, he simply sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to try and answer any tonight.

With that, he stepped into his room, with a single thought on his mind.

"_My son is nothing like me…"_

14-5-24-20 20-9-13-5 15-14 4-18-1-7-15-14 2-1-12-12 26: 12-25-14-14 19-18 4-5-3-9-4-5-19 20-15 13-1-11-5 1 3-8-1-14-7-5

**A/N And here we go! C1 is done! C2 to follow tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed! For the most part, I'm going in blind with only a rough idea on what is to come. So please, feel free to drop ideas and criticism! No one writes alone!**

**And since I do this every year, here's some ****info on National Novel Writer's Month:****The idea of this challenge is that many of us have a story we want to tell, but the very nature of doing so is a difficult and somewhat daunting task. And so, every year The Office of Letters And Light challenges new authors and random people alike to, during the month of November, write a 50k word novel (Equaling ~1667 words per day).**

**I said this last year and the year before, so I'll repeat myself:** **For all of you who read fics, but are unsure of whether or not you can write a good story, I highly encourage you to at least try. No good writer started without making their mistakes and blunders.**

**Also, for those who are reading this just for the sake of having fun, I encourage you to point out any and all flaws you find within this work, after all- no one gets better alone. Just like last time, this story will be impulse-written (as is encouraged by one of the tips: "When in doubt, ninjas!") and it would help me immensely if you point out things that I don't notice so that I may improve upon them in the future! Thanks!**


	2. How To (Try to) Bond With Your Son

**A/N Wow, I didn't expect you guys to be so excited for this story! Not that I'm complaining! Anyways, here's C2, some Lynn Sr. ideas and stuff! As always, feel free to drop ideas by! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help.**

**R&R!**

Chapter Two: How To (Try to) Bond With Your Son

"Man, Lincoln was dominating!" Rita smiled at her tablet. On it was footage of the game Lincoln had played just a few hours prior, where Lincoln easily rolled passed his opponent and blasted him, before single-handedly taking out a team of mercenaries sent after the group as well.

Lynn Sr looked up from his book. At this point he had been silently watching Rita's behavior. Of course he was happy for her and his son. They went out, trained and Lincoln became a famous prodigy. If it wasn't for Lisa's privacy filter no doubt their home would be swarmed by paparazzi.

And yet, despite all the fame and fortune Lincoln's newfound talent had brought along, Lynn Sr. still sat by unsure of how to take it all in. And so, he sighed. "Rita… how's Lincoln doing?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him in confusion. "He's doing pretty well, why do you ask?"

The man paused again, careful to choose his words. "Rita… do you think Lincoln's like me?"

The woman raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh, of course? What makes you think you're not?"

"It's just, I've been thinking," he scratched the back of his head. "He and I really aren't like each other much. We don't share any interests really..."

"Come on, you both liked the game show- Legends of the Hidden Temple or something, right?"

"Yeah..." his voice trailed off. "But he's been busy training for that competition and stuff."

"Well then, why don't you try and, I dunno, play with him then? I'm busy writing my book after all, so I can't always put up a challenge for him to practice with."

"But Rita, I just don't get it!" He flared his arms. "The lights, the sounds! You even remember what happened the last time I played those games against you! I felt like I was having a seizure or something!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well then, you were in IT before, maybe you could try to do something game related," she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I know for a fact that Lincoln will love you no matter what, but if you wanna try to relate to him better, it couldn't hurt."

Lynn Sr. sighed with that and nodded. "All right Rita, I'll try. But I still don't understand. Winning lots of money is great, but risky... what if he fails?"

"Why don't you look up some stuff then? You know, to put your mind at ease." Rita shrugged. "I remember you know how to code."

"Yeah, I know, but that's not just it…" his voice trailed off. "What if… what if."

Rita placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Lynn, there's always more to it, I know. But if you're worried you're not spending enough time with Lincoln, why don't you try to play a game with him or something? That way you can at least be taking baby steps instead of just diving right in!"

"_There's more to it than that…" _Lynn Sr. thought for a second, before nodding. "Yeah, I guess that could work out."

With that, his wife placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good, now get some sleep."

_**The Next Day...**_

"All right, let's see what I've got here," the man gulped as he typed away. "If I'm gonna get anywhere with Lincoln, I first need to make sure I know what I'm talking about, right?" he looked aside, before refocusing his gaze on the computer monitor and typing away "Careers in video games"

"_Let's see just how far Lincoln can go..." _in the next moment thousands of results popped up, each for different jobs related to games. "Let's see, designer, coder, writer, hardware engineer," he paused upon his eyes falling upon the last one. "Video game tester?"

He paused in disbelief. "It's possible to get paid just for playing a video game?!" he paused, before slapping himself. "Wait, isn't that just one of those tournament things

"Trying one out, dad," a voice called out, prompting Lynn to turn around and find, Lincoln, standing behind him.

"Huh? Oh, hi there son, what goin' on?"

The white haired boy motioned for the computer. "I need to download the forms for that competition I qualified for and stuff."

"Oh," he nodded. "Sure, but uhh, son, don't you wanna hang out with me today?

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh, You sure dad?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I was planning on getting some practice against randoms online since the big competition is in a month."

"Well then, let me help you practice," he suggested.

Instantly, Lincoln raised his eyebrow in surprise. His father, local cook and man who got more addicted to his phone than a child, wanted to help him practice. "You sure dad? I mean, you've never played before and it's a pretty tough game to get used to."

Yet, the man waved him off and took a seat in front of the tv and new console- one of the things Rita insisted on acquiring with Lincoln's prize money. Worth it though as it made playing significantly easier. "Then show me how it's done."

With that, he took a breath and nodded. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, they booted up the game: Call of Honor: Modern Battle.

In the next moment, Lynn Sr. Found himself fumbling with the controls, doing his best to learn how to move around... only for his son to charge straight at him and swipe, ending that life. "What the?!"

"Mêlée attack, one shot kill, try again, dad." Lincoln calmly explained before continuing to run."

"G-got it," Lynn Sr. nervously answered as he responded... only for Lincoln to throw and axe into his character.

"Uhh dad, are you sure you wanna keep going?" Lincoln began to slow down his movements. "Cause it doesn't look like you're gonna be doing that well."

"Nah, come on son, I can do it!" Lynn Sr. went, though it was clear he didn't stand a chance. For the next few minutes, watched as his character was gunned down, blasted, stabbed and in at least one case, shocked by lightning.

"Wow… this is a bit, unrealistic, don't ya think?" the man went as he watched his character spasm, before falling down.

Lincoln shrugged. "Ehh, true, but then again people play games to escape the real world ya know."

The man paused. "Uhh… what do you mean?"

"Sometimes people play because they're having trouble, but games can distract them," he leaned forward and continued playing, turning on bots to make the game more of a challenge.

"From the sound of it... these games can be pretty deep," Lynn's voice filled with curiosity.

"You should maybe try one with a good story. That way you'll understand it more," Lincoln suggested with a smile.

He hesitated, still trying to fight back, but from the looks of it, his teammate bots were doing a better job keeping Lincoln at bay than him. _"Maybe that's what I should do. If Lincoln is into games, nothing's stopping me from learning how, right? Besides, maybe it'll help me out..."_ he glanced at his son. _"Don't worry Lincoln, daddy's gonna learn just for you!"_

With that, he took a breath and nodded. "Sure I guess, I suppose it wouldn't hurt… what game do you think I should try out?"

_**One Game Search Later...**_

"All right, the object of the game is to find the treasure," Lincoln declared. "You're playing as Nathan Drake, explorer extraordinaire!"

Lynn Sr. gulped as he took control of the character- a man as he did his best to dodge oncoming bullets and the assault on his boat… unsuccessfully.

In a few moments, the duo watched as the man failed to take out those firing upon him, sending him immediately to a game over screen.

Lincoln paused with that. "Maybe we should get something a bit easier…" he pulled out his laptop. "Here, FTT: Faster Than Tachyons," he booted up the game and clicked on the tutorial tab. "This is the game where you have to get your ship to the eighth sector and fight the boss to save the federation!"

His father nodded, and took the device. "Sounds easy enough."

With that, he clicked on a character and commanded them forward. "Ok movement seems easy enough," he took a breath and followed the next command, telling him to jump to the next beacon, which he did. And went he arrived, he was greeted by the message. "Giant spiders are attacking the station!" And given the options to help or stay back.

"G'ahh!" Lynn Sr. jumped at the thought of giant spiders, before leaning forward and hitting the option "Send the crew in, Giant Spiders are no joke!"

And with that, a red sign appeared, stating his only crew member… was dead. GAME OVER.

"Well that could've gone better," Lincoln quipped, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I know games aren't your thing but… that's just unlucky."

"_Just, unlucky,"_ the man shook his head and smiled at his son. "Ehh, it's fine Lincoln, I'll just try again later," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna head out for now, how about we try again later?"

Lincoln nodded. "Sure dad."

With that, Lynn Sr. stepped out of the house and took a breath in defeat. _"Dangit, I couldn't do it!"_ he slapped himself. _"Keep it together Lynn, you can play a game with your son, you can have fun and share this with him!" _ with that he hopped in the van and drove off. _"Just gotta find the right place to go."_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lincoln stared at the door for a moment, taking care to make sure that his father had driven off, before he hopped to his feet and made his way up the stairs. He turned clicked and peeked into his little sister's room, where she found her testing a set of goggles on Lily. "Hey Lisa."

"Hello older sibling, what brings you to my dwellings today?"

"I just… have you noticed dad acting weird lately? You know, since that competition I beat mom in?" Lincoln shoved his hands in his pockets.

Lisa shrugged. "Not sure, though, perhaps he could be preparing a surprise or something, who knows, I'm never concerned with his behavior."

Lincoln sighed and nodded. "Thanks," before he turned and stepped out of the room. _"Man, I wonder what's going on with Dad…"_

9-6 25-15-21 23-15-18-11 9-14 20-8-5 20-5-3-8 9-14-4-21-19-20-18-25 14-5-24-20 3-8-1-16-20-5-18 9-19 23-8-1-20 8-1-16-16-5-14-19 23-8-5-14 1 3-12-21-5-12-5-19-19 16-5-18-19-15-14 3-1-12-12-19

**A/N And there's C2! Props to anyone who knows the games I'll be referencing in this story! Anyways, while I usually reply to reviews personally, it's just not feasible due to the high frequency of updates, so I'll be posting review replies here. Also, for those watching "Beauty is Loud" I may have to delay its update to next week and further updates to December due to this challenge taking place during college. **

**Also, I've found a completed document based on "Like Mother, Like Son" that I somehow never got around to posting, so that's coming soon. Lastly, I've been working on an Amphibia fic I'm planning on posting next week (It's fully written, just awaiting editing).**

**Review Replies (C2):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Nope, ever since my last sequel fics failed horribly, I made it personal policy to not write sequels… until now that is.**

**DreadedCandiru2: Sometimes people miss the forest for the trees. His goal right now is though, is to try Lincoln's stuff.**

**Yellowpikmin88: I love that idea mate! I added that idea in this chapter!**

**JMbuilder: I hope so too mate, I wanna write well, though I've had a nagging voice in the back of my mind ever since I finished "Unwavering Bonds" and while I write "Beauty Is Loud" that's telling me to give up. But I won't, I hope I can impress you again!**

**DarthSidious04: Not a bad idea, though something like that doesn't really fit into the story at the moment. I hope I can do well again!**

**Vallakozo: Thanks! And man, it's just been just a year?! Man, time flies.**

**SpartanXHunterX: You bring up a great point mate, and those thoughts are gonna be explained soon! Thanks!**

**Jeremiahkelley93: Thanks!**

**K. C. Ellison: Correct!**

**Celrock: Thanks mate! I might just take you up on that offer.**


	3. IT Wizardry

**A/N Hey guys, back with C3! Sorry I'm a bit late, but I get distracted easily by chess and stuff. No worries though, I'm gonna be getting ahead of the game once again soon! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Three: IT Wizardry

"All right, Lynn, if you're gonna find a way to relate to your son, you've gotta get into what he is," Lynn Sr. gulped as he pulled into the parking lot of a giant store labeled. "OK Buy."

"_The last time I came here, it was to buy Lincoln's gaming gear with Rita,"_ he took a breath and stepped inside. _"I sure hope I'll remember where everything is…"_ and as he stepped through, a blast of cool air pushed against him, as walls of electronics came into view. TV's, air conditioners, stoves and the like even. If it wasn't for his policy of repairing everything himself, this would've been the perfect time to replace… well everything!

But he immediately shook his head, removing the thought from his psyche, before he jogged over to a nearby clerk. "Hi there!"

In response, the Ecuadorian man looked up and raised his hand. "Hi there! How can I help you?"

Lynn Sr. rubbed the back of his head. "I'm looking to… 'get into' videogames as they say. It's been years since I played one seriously though."

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Well, usually I work in speakers, but I think I could help you out here," he stood up and stretched, before motioning for him to follow. "We have an extensive gaming section here."

"_Jackpot. I sure hope this works out,"_ Lynn gulped and followed suit. A moment later, they were standing in front of a small computer, with the worker typing in his credentials, before looking to his customer.

"Ok, let's narrow down what to look for," he clicked away. "What was the last game you played?"

The Loud rubbed his chin. "Well uhh, I forget the name, but does 'King of Rage Street Fighters' ring a bell?"

His eyes went wide as he leaned back slightly in surprise, before quickly recomposing himself. "Ok, that's fine," he shook his head. "A bit old of a game, but how about a console? A little more broad."

Lynn Sr. scratched his head. "Console? Why does that matter?"

"Because sir, some games are exclusive to certain consoles. Like 'King Of War' is only on Game Station and 'LALO' is only on ZBox."

"Oh, well do arcade cabinets count?" he put on a sheepish smile.

Immediately, the clerk placed a hand on his head. "Whoo boy, when you said you haven't played in years, I thought you just meant a generation or two… not thirty years!"

"There are such a thing as 'generations' in games?" He tilted his head.

Slolwly, the clerk put on a pained smile and pulled out his radio. "Hey, Chelsea, I need a laptop, a 'Outlet Mist' voucher and that hardrive we keep for demos… yes, the ultradrive, no I'm not planning on selling it," he looked to his customer. "I'm gonna need a big demo for this customer."

And all Lynn Sr. could do, was gulp in nervousness. _"For Lincoln, I'm gonna do this for Lincoln. He's my son and deserves a father that can join in his hobby."_

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

"All right everyone, listen up," Lori slammed her shoe on her podium. "We've gotta talk about what's going on with Lincoln's prize trip!"

The girls settled down as their lone brother stepped forward. "All right everyone, you guys are all lucky. For mom and I, we've got a working vacation, but for everyone else, we'll be going to the big island, and we'll have some time to enjoy the place around the venue."

Lana raised her hand. "How'll this interfere with our usual sibling Saturdays?"

Lori rubbed her chin. "Well since this a weekend event, I suppose we could postpone it until the week after," she paused, and looked to her scientist sister. "Who's turn is it anyways?"

Lisa replied by pulling out a whiteboard. "According to my schedule, we've returned to Lana's."

"Again?" Lola leaned against the bed. "Come on!"

"Yeah Lola, you know the rules," Luna leaned forward. "We all get to enjoy a Saturday with the fam doing what we like, before any of gets a chance to do another."

"Ugh, but it's been three months!" Lola crossed her arms.

"That's just how the math works out," Lana playfully punched her sister's arm. "I mean, there are twelve of us with ideas!"

"But what about the time Lynn got to do two weeks of sports?" Lucy spoke up.

"That's because dad literally had no ideas for what to do and decided to just go along with Lynn's idea… because their names are right next to each other's on the list."

"I miss how it was done before," Lola looked away. "Trips to the mall every week!"

"But Linky never got to do something he wanted!" Leni hugged her brother.

"Thanks Leni," the boy smiled, before pushing off. "Anyways, trip stuff, we've got like two weeks before it's time to go. I have to check though, since you know, schedules might change."

"All right bro," Luna smiled. "All in favor of suspending the schedule during the trip and resuming the week after, say I!"

and with that, the siblings all shouted "I".

*Knock* *Knock* "Hey kids, you in there? I know you're having a sibling meeting and stuff, but I just wanted to talk to you all."

"No problem Mom, we're all done in here," Lori replied, prompting Rita to step in. "What's up?"

"Have you seen your father?" she scratched her head. "I haven't seen him since this morning, and he's not at the restaurant right now because he asked Mr. Grouse to run the place," she looked to her children. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"He just said 'out' Lincoln shrugged. "I think to pick up some stuff."

"_Huh, I guess he really is serious about that idea, huh?"_ Rita shrugged. "All right then, behave yourselves. You've already talked about the trip, right?"

Lori nodded. "Yeah."

"All right, good. Remember, don't bother Lincoln while he's practicing, this is a big competition and he needs to be absolutely focused!" Rita went, before stepping out of the room once more and making her way downstairs… only to find her husband, standing by, with a set of gaming headphones, gloves and goggles.

"Uhh, Lynn, what're you wearing?"

The man raised his eyewear. "Oh, hi Rita. Sorry, it's hard to see in these things."

"Yeah, I know," she tilted her head in confusion. "Why'd you get those."

"Well, after playing Lincoln today… and promptly getting my butt handed to me, I decided that maybe it'd be a good idea to try and get serious about this stuff," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You know, like you and Lincoln."

For a moment, the woman stood by, before smiling and wrapping her arms around him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Aww, that's sweet of you, but you know, you don't have to."

"I want to," he nodded. "Plus, I just spent hours on a computer being taught the ways of gaming… and probably just filled in that guy's quota or something."

"Well ok then," Rita shrugged. "But don't say I didn't warn ya, Lincoln's very good at most games, and you're…" she rubbed the back of her head too. "Yeah…"

"Well hey, it's something, right? I've gotta try!"

"If you don't mind me asking though, why does this matter so much to you? I mean, I know you've always wanted to be close to your children but…" her voice trailed off.

Lynn sighed. "It's because Lincoln's the only other man in this family. I was so excited to find out I was having a son, but… he's so unlike me. Legends and stuff was cool, but it really loses its allure when you've been on that show, ya know?"

"But come on, Lola, Leni, Lucy, and Lori aren't like you! And yet they're not bothering you," she put her hands on her hips. "So what if Lincoln's your only son?"

He looked into his wife's eyes, his own gaze softening. "When I was growing up, I really wasn't close to my own father. We spent some time together, but he was absent for the most part. I don't want that for Lincoln. I wanna be there for him, I wanna be able to share in what he enjoys too!"

Rita took a breath and nodded. "Well then, all right then," before she turned and looked up the stairs. "Hey Lincoln! Your father wants to see you!"

A moment later, Lincoln turned the corner, his eyes going wide at the sight.

"How do I look, son?" The man put on a sheepish smile.

The boy couldn't help, but chuckle though. "Heh, you look like a try hard."

"A try hard?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Someone who goes above and beyond what's required to win," he continued. "Like in a game with optional PVP like Stealie Whellie Auto-Mobilie, they'll enter a session and start a lobby war just to get their K:D ratio up."

Lynn Sr. blinked, the entire lingo Lincoln spouted off just flying over his head. "Oh, right!" he fumbled over his words. "So uhh, wanna go for another round?"

"You sure, dad?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I just kicked your butt a few hours ago, maybe we should-"

"Come on son!" he pat his son's back. "That nice guy at the store told me about Outlet and Mist and games stuff!"

"Heh, sounds like Steven did a good job," Rita put on a sheepish smile.

Lincoln, meanwhile, cringed slightly. No doubt trying to be as polite with his father despite things that would annoy most other gamers. "All right dad, what game do you wanna try out this time?"

"Same one," he nodded with a smile. "After all, you've gotta get ready for the competition! Sniper Watch, right?"

"_Right genre, wrong game,"_ he winced slightly. "All right dad, let's go!"

With that, the duo hopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey everyone! Dad and Lincoln are about to play!" Lynn Jr. shouted, before immediately the girls rushed downstairs and crowded around the Loud Boys. Excitement filled the air as Lincoln initialed the game and they both spawned in.

"_Here we go!"_ Lynn Sr. grit his teeth, ready for round two, while Lincoln simply leaned back and smiled.

18-15-21-14-4 20-23-15: 12-9-14-3-15-12-14 9-19 20-15-20-1-12-12-25 7-15-14-14-1 23-9-14

**A/N And there we go! Beginning of the story is almost done! Just one more and then I finally hit Lynn's goal in this story! I hope you guys enjoyed so far! As always, feel free to drop ideas and questions!**

**Also, I apologize for the delay with BIL, it'll be updated next week.**

**Review Replies (Day 2):**

**JMbuilder: Remember, Lynn Sr. is completely clueless… and I'm using some of my own experiences when trying to teach older people how to use computers. They try but sometimes tutorials just aren't enough.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Lynn's driven, though I doubt he knows about lets plays. Also, it's all right to not play games, some people just prefer to watch.**

**MrNonsense: That's normal. Part of the challenge is to write fast. And so, I'm drafting basically in 1-2 sessions at most. I appreciate you point out mistakes though, people never write alone!**

**Guest: Ehh, it's tradition and some people take the time to translate anyways, so they'll stay. I am aware that there is a way to copy and paste though.**

**DreadedCandiru2: That's one problem, another is that Lynn just has no experience.**

**Yellowpikmin88: Probably, but try telling that to a person determined to spend time with his son, on his son's level.**

**K. C. Ellison: Yep! And that's the entire beginning!**

**SpartanXHunter: Yeah, it's typically not a good idea to rush head on into something you have no idea of what to do.**

**Hatoralo: Hmm, actually that's a pretty good idea.**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**


	4. One V One

**A/N Hey guys again! Day 4 is here! And as always, somewhat on time! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Four: One V One

A tense air filled the Loud House as the game started up, with Lynn Sr. taking the left half of the screen while his son took the right side.

"Go dad!" Lynn Jr. pumped her fist up in excitement as the two players geared up for war.

"_I hope that basic explanation Steven gave me was enough to at least get me ready!"_ Lynn Sr. gulped while his soon simply seemed bored, leaning back on the couch as lazily picked his main load out: a simple combat knife and basic pistol.

Meanwhile, his father carefully recollected what he had been taught quickly, easily setting up a basic load out for himself including an automatic rifle and launcher to take out kill streaks… the streaks that he feared his son would all too easily acquire.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the sigh, though said nothing as he gave his mother a glance. Rita meanwhile, put on a sheepish smile and shrugged, before giving her head a little shake, urging her son against his initial nonchalance.

He took a breath and nodded as the counter to start the game counted down.

_**3… 2… 1… Go! Green light!**_

In the next moment, Lynn Sr. ran forward, having at least picked up the controls during his short tutoring session. _"Gotta keep moving!"_

Meanwhile, Lincoln simply hurried, not running, just hurrying his step. No doubt if the game had a slower option for walking he'd take it.

Then, just as the father turned a corner, his son came into view, baring the knife that he had chosen to fight with. "G'ahh!" Quickly, he held down the aim and fire buttons, doing his best to train them on his son.

His weapon fired.

*Ding!* the game went as a bunch of award notifications popped up. The man's eyes went wide as a smile overtook him. _"I did it! I managed to get a kill on him!"_ he rushed forward once more, looking for his son once more.

The air filled with cheer in the next moment, as the girls' surprise turned to excitement.

"You can do it, dad!" Lana jumped on top of the couch, while Lola chuckled. "Go Lincoln! Don't let dad boss you around!"

"Like, Lincoln totes is gonna look cute in the little uniform I'm making for him!" Leni smiled, as she continued to knit, meanwhile, Lori simply looked to her mother and chuckled.

In the next moment, Lincoln rushed from behind and stabbed his father, equalizing the score.

"Looks like Lincoln is a **cut above the rest**!" Luan held herself as she laughed.

Lynn Sr. gulped once more, before steeling his nerves once more. He quickly took post in a downed helicopter's minigun, waiting for Lincoln to pop out and get ambushed…

But, of course, Lincoln wasn't going to be falling for that trick. Rather, he carefully snuck around his father, but stabbing him once more, putting an end to that idea rather quickly. "You've gotta try harder than that dad! I'm not a baby ya know!"

"Heh, yeah," Lynn Sr. gave his son a soft smile, as he continued onwards, wasting no time vaulting over a ledge to land behind his son, once more panicking slightly, before his sprayed the character with bullets, leading to an equal score. _"Just gotta keep cool. I can play with my son. I can play this game with my son!"_

"Keep going dad! You're doing great!" Luna shot her fist up in cheer, while Lily crawled into Lincoln's lap to get a better look. "Poo-poo! Linky!"

Lincoln couldn't help, but chuckle.

Next, Lincoln pulled out his pistol and aimed at a wall. He focused for a moment, and fired, scoring another kill on his father before he could even react. "You're able to shoot through some walls."

"Nice," Lynn Sr. wrapped an arm around Lincoln and pulled him into a soft hug. "Good job, son."

Lincoln gave a small smile as well, before they continued onwards with the game. For the next hour, this was how it went, with Lincoln gaining single points over his father, while the man did his best to keep pace with his son, though he managed.

And so, the Loud House air filled with life, as the sisters cheered. "Go Lincoln! Go dad! You can win!" while Rita simply smiled and the Loud Men played their match.

"Heh, you've put up a good fight, Lincoln, but we've almost hit score limit!" Lynn Sr.'s voice filled with energy as adrenaline surged through his veins.

His son leaned forward slightly, nodding as he did so. "Next kill decides the match."

With that, Lynn Sr. Rushed forward, while his son readied himself for the ambush. Then, as the man turned the corner, his son threw his knife, getting a clean headshot on him, ending the match in his favor.

"Woo! Lincoln won!" Leni cheered, with the family going off about how fun it was to watch.

"Great job, dad!" Lincoln smiled at his father, before giving him a small hug.

In response, Lynn Sr. wiped a tear from his eye and returned the embrace. "Heh, maybe one day I'll beat ya, son."

"Hey Yeah dad, maybe," he gave him a small muzzle, before breaking off.

"Good job, Lynn," his wife followed by wrapping her arms around him and placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "You did great."

He smiled. "Thanks you two, that really means a lot."

With that, the Loud Kids dispersed. With Lori, Leni and Lincoln heading upstairs, the twins and Lynn Jr. going outside, Lucy disappearing into the vents, Luan and Luna going to the garage, and Lisa and Lily staying behind to watch TV.

"Man, that was fun, no wonder Lincoln and Rita love these things so much," he smiled softly as he made his way upstairs. /"Maybe next time I'll be able to stand a better matchup for him."/

"Can't believe Linky almost lost! He's like, amazing!" Leni went as she raised the costume, a small soldier outfit no doubt made just for Lincoln's tier 1 performance.

"Heh Leni, you know Lincoln was going easy on dad, right?" Lori looked up from her phone. "Lincoln's an expert gamer while dad is well… dad. He's never really played these games before. Heck, I've played more than dad."

Leni tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He wasn't going all out because he knew dad wasn't that good. It was fun to watch anyways though," she shrugged. "When I was teaching Lincoln how to play when he was growing up, it's what I did. That way he's encouraged to keep trying harder and harder so he earns his win."

"Oh... so dad wasn't…" the seamstress' voice trailed off slightly.

The older girl scratched the back of her head. "Yeah… maybe one of those points he earned himself, but for the most part… yeah…"

"Oh… ok then!" just as quickly as he mood had decline, she perked up once more and raised the uniform. "Do you think Lincoln will look good in this?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lori responded with a smile, before returning to her phone. "Heh, maybe Bobby and Ronnie Anne would like to come on the trip. Lincoln did say we can bring a family and two guests, right?"

Nearby, Lynn Sr. stood, the realization slowly dawning upon him as he continued on his way. "_The first time around, Lincoln easily ran me over... just taking a massive dump on me when given the chance,"_ he clutched his fists as his gaze softened in despair. "_Oh dangit, I was stupid to think that I could just somehow magically play with my son when he does this all the time!"_ he sighed and let his arms fall limp. _"Me with my overpriced gear and two hours of practice time!"_

He glanced back at his son's room. "_I hoped that I could relate to him somehow with that game, and I had fun... but I just can't play at Lincoln's level... if I keep trying to play with him like this he's probably gonna start seeing it as a chore and hate me! I'll never forgive myself for that!"_ before turning aside and quickly using the toilet, before making his way downstairs once more, allowing the computer to come into view. _"You worked in IT, maybe there's something you could do." Rita's _words echoed in his mind, as his eyes went wide. _"Well then, so what if video games aren't my thing? Maybe there's something else we can be proud of, together!" _With that, he hopped in front of the device and got to typing. _"I hope I still remember how to code properly."_

_**That Night…**_

"Lisa, Hey Lisa, wake up," a soft voice called out.

Slowly, the young girl opened her eyes, allowing a certain man to come into view. "Dad?" She glanced at the clock. "It is half passed midnight."

"Sorry to wake you, but I'm looking for one of your inventions," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Which on?" She tiredly asked.

"Your goggles that made it like you are really in the game," he continued

The scientist paused for a second, her tired mind taking some time to remember. "Oh, you mean my Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System Goggles?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I coded up a game and I wanna try it out."

Lisa stared at her father, unsure if whether or not to pry further.

"I know you've been working with that GLaDOS AI thing your mother told you to stop making, I won't tell her if you give it to me and don't ask questions."

She pointed at a nearby wall. "Over there, grab the goggles."

Lynn Sr. hugged his daughter with that, before grabbing them off the wall and rushing out the room. _"Lincoln's a gamer, but I'm not. That means that if I'm gonna bond with my son, I'm gonna need to make something that plays to both our strengths! Thank you Steven for telling me about Occulus Rift!"_

He began to type away on his computer, opening up the console to begin typing. _"I hope this works!"_

And yet, he didn't notice the soft glow the radiated from the goggles as he continued working under the light of the moon.

9-20 12-15-15-11-19 12-9-11-5 23-5 18-5 7-15-14-14-1 2-5 7-15-9-14-7: 9-14-20-15 20-8-5 22-18-1-9-14-19

**A/N Day 4 won the war, loyal to my apple core! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always feel free to send in ideas! The setup is finally done and Lynn's journey to relate to his son continues! I just hope it doesn't interfere with that trip coming up.**

**Review Replies (Day 3):**

**Boris Yeltsin: He is… but sometimes that just isn't enough.**

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah basically, he's a decently aged man with no experience.**

**That Engineer: Yeah, that could be a pretty good explanation actually, thanks!**

**Yellowpikmin88: Welp, do you think it paid off?**

**TheCartoonist294: I apologize for the boringness, but it was necessary to set up Lynn's escalation of desire.**

**MrNonsense: Heh you expect something different?**


	5. Linc Into The VRAINS!

**A/N Day 5 is here! And the Apples won the war on day 4 so I don't have a fun rhyme today, sorry. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Five: Linc Into The VRAINS!

Morning soon came upon the town of Royal Woods, just as it has done day in for countless years. And so, Rita found herself storing from her slumber, slowly pulling herself from the covers and stretching her arms out. "Ahh, another day, and probably an adventurous one when talking about our family," she chuckled "Ready for it, Lynn?" She looked to her side, expecting her husband to still be sleeping by her side... only to find an empty spot. _"Weird..."_

Quickly, she hopped out and stepped into the living room, causing her gaze to fall upon her husband, the man curled up on the couch in front of his computer with a wall of code filling the screen.

"Well I haven't seen this in a long time," she stepped over and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Honey?"

"Huh?" Slowly, the man blinked awake, slowly pulling himself up as he did so. "H-hi Roy, what's up?"

"I haven't seen you work on code like this in months, what happened?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I was just working on a small thing for Lincoln... you know, something we could enjoy together."

Rita chuckled. "And you fell asleep writing it out?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he stretched once more. "Anyways, I'll be finishing it later I guess. I have to go pick up supplies for the restaurant today."

Rita nodded. "All right honey, go do your thing. I love you." With that, they hugged and Lynn Sr. went upstairs, leaving his wife in front of the code.

She sighed and shook her head, before reading over what he already had. "He means well, but I hope he doesn't do anything drastic..." with that she typed in a few lines. "I suppose this couldn't hurt too, just something fun..."

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

"_All right, so far, so good,"_ the man took a breath as he pulled into the supermarket parking lot and hopped out, slowly making his way towards the store. _"Why does this matter so much to you anyways?"_

"_**And he's got the ball, he's running! 30 yards! 20! 10! Touchdown!"**_ The announcer went, as Lynn found himself tiredly leaning against the couch arm as he watched TV. "And there he goes," the boy tiredly went, boredom filling his voice.

"Lynn, what's wrong?" a woman stepped into the room. She had soft blonde hair and stirred a bowl of dough.

"Dad bailed on me again," he sighed.

The woman's gaze softened. "Honey, you know he doesn't mean any harm by it."

"I know," Lynn looked down in disappointment. "I just wish dad and I… you know, had something in common! Maybe a game we could play together too…"

She paused and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Lynn, he'll find time for you, I just know it!"

He didn't reply, simply deciding to look away instead

She sighed, before squatting down to his height and looking into his eyes with a smile. "Well, I know what can cheer you up," she motioned for him to follow.

Lynn smiled, and followed his mother into the kitchen with that.

* * *

With that, He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. _"I'm not like my father, right? Lincoln and I are just not close…"_ he paused, and looked aside, before he found himself stepping into the store, calmly grabbing a cart before he made his way down the rows of supplies. _"But… we could be better, right?"_

He shook his head. _"Just another thing for me to worry about now…"_

"Hey Loud!" another man came up from behind, prompting Lynn to turn towards the source.

"Oh, hi," he greeted. "What's going on, Kotaro?"

"Ehh, nothing much," he replied, pushing his own cart into view. "Just doing some shoppin' for the fam, you know. How about you?"

"Shopping for my restaurant," The Loud replied. "You know how it is. Gotta keep the fridge stocked for my customers!"

The man chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I heard business is boomin'!" he paused for a moment. "How's the family doin'?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Oh you know, all right," he gave a small sigh.

"What's goin' on bro?" Kotaro placed a hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"It's nothing," he waved his friend off while continuing to fill his cart with all the ingredients necessary to feed a small town's worth of meals. "Just thinking of my son and stuff."

"Come on, what's goin' on with Lincoln?" he nudged his friend.

Yet, Lynn Sr. just waved him off. "Nothing, I just realized that he and I don't really share much together," he took a breath. "But, after spending all night working on a program I think I've realized that, well, it's not so bad that we don't share much, right? We can enjoy games together," he glanced at Kotaro. "Plus, he'll always love me, right?"

His companion paused and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean, not necessarily."

Immediately, Lynn turned and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Call me a bit cold, but growing up I wasn't really close to my father at all… so when I turned eighteen I moved out and well… never really listen to him anymore."

"But he raised you, didn't he?" he tilted his head in confusion.

Kotaro nodded. "Yeah, but… well, it's hard to respect someone who's just never around. I get why he wasn't, but… yeah… I grew up barely knowing him and now he acts surprised that I don't really care about what he has to say and stuff."

"_No… I… I can't,"_ he looked aside, only for Kotaro to step aside. "Oh, wife's calling, gotta run!" with that, he bolted off down another random aisle, leaving Lynn alone with his thoughts.

"_What if that happens to Lincoln and me? What if… what if he loses his respect for me, what if he stops loving me?!"_ panic began to fill his body as he hurried up to finish cramming the groceries in his cart and bolted off to pay. _"I need to finish that program. That way we'll have something to bond over together! Father and son, in a family full on girls!"_

in the next few moments, Lynn Sr. found himself speeding down the highway and kicking in his front door, his eyes darting in the direction of the family computer… only to find Rita typing lines of code into his console. "Rita!"

"Huh?" she glanced up in confusion. "Oh, hi Lynn, what's up?"

"What're you doing to that code?" his voice was panicked as he took a seat next to her, prompting his wife to scoot over so he could get a better view.

"I was just cleaning it up," she turned to him. "It was an unpolished mess before I started working... when'd you even start writing this? It's pretty complex."

Lynn Sr. rubbed the back of his head. "Last night."

"Well that explains why I found you on the couch this morning, and why you look like you've been drinking that banned coffee again," Rita chuckled. "What's this for anyways?"

"Well, after playing that game yesterday, I got to thinking that maybe it'd be a good idea to make a game Lincoln and I could enjoy together," he quickly typed out a few more lines of code. "Anyways, I think it should be ready enough to play."

Rita raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, you sure?" she grabbed one of the goggles left behind the computer. "VR games are a bit harder to run than ordinary games due to the complexities associated with-"

Yet, Lynn Sr. placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Come on, what harm could it do? Plus, Lisa's goggles probably fix all of those issues."

"Wait, you took Lisa's-"

Yet, before she could even finish he line, Lynn Sr. grabbed both pairs and bolted upstairs, nearly kicking in his son's door as he declared. "Hi Lincoln!"

"G'ahh!" he went in surprise, before quickly recomposing himself. "Oh, hi dad, what's up?" he quickly tossed the set of goggles in his son's hands. "What the?"

"I made something for you!" He excitedly responded, before pulling him to his feet. "I wanna use it with you!"

He looked at the goggles and scratched his head. "I dunno… I mean, I've been busy playing games-"

Yet, Lynn's face softened, filling with a begging hope for his son to comply. And so, Lincoln sighed and nodded. "All right dad, all right," before the duo headed back downstairs and strapped on the goggles. Nearby, Rita simply watched, ready to hop in in case something happened, though she found herself doubtful that that would be necessary.

"All right! Let's see here…" with that, Lynn hit the initialize button on his computer, causing the goggles to ring to life. Then, with a flash of light, Lincoln and Lynn found themselves standing out in the middle of a forest, with large trees coming up on all sides.

"Whoa," Lincoln's eyes went wide as he took in his surroundings.

"Like it son?!" the man spread out his arms. "Our own little world to enjoy! Just a game for us to play!"

"Wow dad, this looks pretty cool!" Lincoln's voice filled with awe, before he stepped forward. "So, uhh, what's the game then? Like what're we supposed to do?"

He motioned for his son to follow. "How about something simple first? I planned on this being the perfect world for ya!"

"Well then, what do you have in mind? The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Wanna meet Blarney the Dinosaur?!" he cheerfully asked.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "Not really, I mean when I was younger maybe, but now… I'm more into Ace Savvy, ya know?"

Lynn pouted slightly, before immediately perking up once more. "No problem then. How about fishing? I've always wanted to go with ya, but could never find the time, ya know?"

The boy rubbed his chin for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "Sure dad, that sounds fun."

"Great, son," Lynn Sr. gave a bright smile, before taking his son's hand in his own.

And with that, they headed over to a nearby lake.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rita slowly approached the Loud Boys who seemed to have passed out on the couch after they started the game. "Heh, you two," she shook them. "sitting like that isn't good for your necks."

No response, neither stirred.

She shook them, doing her best to wake them up. "Boys?" Her tone became more frantic as she shook them as violently as she could. "Boys?! Wake up!"

No response still.

The woman's eyes went wide. "Oh no…" she gulped, before bolting up the stairs. "Lisa! This is an emergency! Get out of your room this instant!"

23-5-12-16 9-20 12-15-15-11-19 12-9-11-5 12-9-19-1 6-15-18-7-15-20 20-15 13-5-14-20-9-15-14 23-8-1-20 5-12-19-5 20-8-15-19-5 7-15-7-7-12-5-19 4-15

**A/N Day 5 is finally done! I'm finally back to being on time! I hope you guys enjoyed so far! It looks like Lincoln and Lynn are now in the game! Hopefully the unpolished nature doesn't lead to too many problems! As always, feel free to leave ideas and suggestions!**

**Review Replies (Day 4):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks!**

**Yellowpikmin88: What they did will be revealed soon! As for GLaDOS, heres to hoping Lisa forgets to give her deadly neurotoxin.**

**DreadedCandiru2: I'm taking that pun. Thanks. And slightly yeah, Akira wanted to protect his sister as well as he could.**

**TheCaroonist294: Ahh, all right, thanks!**

**MrNonsense: I based Lincoln's behavior on my own when playing games. When I win I can get too passionate and arrogant prompting me to lose. As for your question VRAINS stands for: "Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System" basically, the internet.**


	6. Lynn Dun Goofed

**A/N And I'm finally ahead of the curb! I'm back to writing the chapter the prior, as is normal from me (It's not cheating, the only rule is I have to write 50k words in one month!). That means that, barring the tests coming up soon, I shouldn't have any delays on updates now! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Six: Lynn Dun Goofed

"All right dad, so what's the goal of this game?" Lincoln tilted his head in curiosity as they approached the lake. Quickly, Lynn grabbed some wooden planks and crafted a boat. "Heh, crafting system."

"Basic one. I used one of those games you used to play- minecraft or something- as the base code and just worked around that. It's not blocky like it though cause I coded something more… realistic for us," he smiled. "And so, everything here is for you and I to have a good time with."

"Thanks dad," Lincoln smiled in reply. "But I thought you enjoyed just playing Call of Honor and stuff."

He scratched that back of his head. "I did, but I thought, 'why not make a game that is less violent and more casual' since you've got a stressful tourney coming up and stuff."

"Heh, I guess that makes sense," the boy shrugged in reply, before the duo hopped on their boat and sailed out to the middle of the lake. Thankfully, he had already made fishing lines for them to use. "Fishing huh?"

"It's something I never got to do with my dad," he chuckled. "I don't really know how to do it, but in video games, you just drop your line and wait a bit!" With that, he sent his line out, with Lincoln doing the same. "I never thought video games could be so… nice."

"They can be, you just have to find the right one for ya," Lincoln answered. "Personally, I'm a jack-of-all-trades. I can play any game and do pretty well, I just gotta want it."

Lynn Sr. chuckled at that thought. Years prior he would've said the same thing about his cooking. _"Well, at least he's having fun. Finally… something I can share with my son."_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Lisa!" Rita kicked the door to her daughter's room open, before grabbing the young girl.

"G'ahh, mother, what's the meaning of this?!" the scientist began flailing in her arms. "You know I don't like…" yet, she stopped her complaining when she saw her mother's furious gaze. "Uhh… if I do-"

With that, Rita turned Lisa towards the wall of inventions. "Your father and brother put those Oculus Rift Goggles on downstairs and now they're both unresponsive! What the heck did you do to those?!"

Lisa paused, silently cursing every deity she had to learn in her intro to theology lectures, before she raised a fist to her hand and coughed slightly. "Oh, uhh, those," she rubbed the back of her head. "Remember how you asked me to stop scanning people's brains without their permission?"

It took Rita a few seconds to put the pieces together. "So you make a set of goggles that do just that?!"

"I mean, I did find a way by using low-frequency Microwaves with embedded transmitters in the goggles so that-"

"Your stupid modified headset is cooking their brains?!" Rita immediately turned her back and held her up. "What the heck?!"

"No, no," she quickly motioned for her to calm down. "There's only a slim chance that that may happen. So long as they are not exposed to too much stimuli-"

Rita glared at Lisa. "You mean like all the few stimuli you get while playing a videogame?"

"Indeed…"she brought a finger to her chin. "Oh… I see what you're getting at… that may be a problem…"

"Ya think," her mother gave her a look of apprehension. "Lisa Marie Loud, if something happens to your father and brother, I'm gonna ground you until…" her voice trailed off.

"Lily's in college?" Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"No, until Leni's in college," Rita continued. _"Bless her heart, but I don't expect her to go to college. I could see her in a design school though."_

She could feel Lisa shudder in her arms. "D-don't worry mom, everything will be fine. I made sure to add some safeguards against the radiation."

"You better have, now how are we gonna wake them up?" The mother continued, her voice calming down ever so slightly.

"Simple, we just need them to exit the game," she dropped her arms down nonchalantly. "The goggles are designed to move one's consciousness from our world into the computer. By turning off the game, they will be returned to our world."

Rita breathed a sigh of relief with that, before she tucked Lisa under her arm and stepped back downstairs. "Well then, let's just kill the program and-"

"Uhh, I wouldn't suggest that," Lisa twiddled her fingers.

"Why not?"

"The goggles need to time to work, and alt-f4-ing the programs will instantly kill the programs connected to the game and goggles… I don't know what'll happen to their consciousness," Lisa calmly went as she was placed on the couch.

Rita then grabbed a microphone and headset and connected it to the computer. "Here's to hoping the in-game chat code I added works out. "Hey boys?"

* * *

"And that's how I met your mother," Lynn Sr. smiled at the thought.

"Heh, you've told that story so many times, dad," Lincoln gave a small chuckle.

He glanced back at his son. "Because I love telling it."

Lincoln gave him a fond nod, before Lynn Sr. wrapped his arm around his son. "Like this Lincoln? You know, the game?"

"Yeah dad," he replied. "It's nice not having to run around, competing and fighting to prove myself," he gave a chuckle. "I don't mind, but it wears ya down, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," he gave a small chuckle as well. _"You don't know the half of it, son."_

"**Hey boys?"** A voice called out.

"Huh?" the duo looked up towards the sky,, half-expecting a being of sorts to descend and tell them what to do, though that wasn't the case.

"**Can you hear me?"** she continued, her voice filling with concern.

Lincoln placed his hands on the sides of his mouth, before shouting. "Yeah mom, we can hear you!"

"**Phew, that's good. That means the code I added worked out. Ok then, those oculus rift headsets you're using were modified to transfer your consciousness into the computer. They're very dangerous!"**

Lynn Sr. paused for a moment. "Now that I think of it, this game has been a bit too… immersive," he looked around. _"I just thought that they'd make if easier to play…"_

"**That's because you're really in that world right now. Please come home. These sets are dangerous! I can't kill the program because I don't know what'll happen!"**

"All right," he turned to his son. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," with that, Lincoln opened the pause menu… only to find one minor problem with its layout.

"Dad… where's the exit button?"

Lynn Sr. scratched his head. "Exit button?"

"Yeah, like when you wanna just exit to menu. If you used the source code for Minecraft as your basis, there should be a button that allows that here."

"Oh…" he paused for a moment. "I kinda… removed it."

"**You what?!"**

"I didn't think it was necessary! The game was getting a bit too big code-wise so I thought to just remove some of the excess stuff!"

"**We can't just kill the game because we don't know what'll happen to your consciousness if we do that!"**

"How're we gonna get home now?!"

"**I can't modify the game's code while you're still inside!"**

Lynn Sr. rubbed his chin, before snapping his fingers. "Wait! I remember! I programed this game to automatically put us back at the title screen after we finish off the final boss! I didn't remove the quit button on that screen because, ya know, you need a way to turn off the program somehow!"

Lincoln looked up to his father, a hint of horror overtaking his expression. "Dad, did you keep in the ender dragon?"

"Yeah? I thought it sounded cool!" he chuckled. "Why?"

"Because next to the Wither… the dragon is ridiculously hard to defeat," he gulped. "And hopping through its defeat portal is the only way for us to get home now… how much effort did you put into its AI algorithm?"

"A decent amount?" he rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted it to be as fun and challenging as possible for us."

Lincoln facepalmed. "I've almost clipped through the ground like five times now, but you've coded a final boss fight that could probably kill us?"

"I was gonna make some tweaks after we finished playing it the first time around!" He quickly defended, before looking up. "Honey! Why don't you get some help and see what you can do?"

"**Already on it."**

With that, Lincoln sighed. "Well, at least this could be worse."

"Ya know, when you point it out like that, usually something-" Lynn Sr. started, only for suddenly, a black creature with purple eyes appeared before them, holding a dirt block.

"Enderman!" Lincoln shouted. "Look down dad! And it won't attack you!"

"Got it!" he replied, before taking a breath. "Few, close one. For a second I thought we were goners."

A moment of silence passed after that.

"Dad…"

"Yes son?"

"I just remembered… in order to get to the Ender Dragon to fight it and get home, we're gonna need ender pearls," he glanced at his father. "We're gonna need to fight this thing for some."

Lynn Sr. gulped in reply. _"Oh no, what the heck did I just get us into?"_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rita took off her microphone with that. "Well, good news, they're all right. Bad news is the only way to get them home is have them actually beat the game."

"That should be simple," Lisa shrugged. "It's not like you need tactics and sill at this game. I mean they were fishing!" She chuckled.

"Lisa, get your sisters, we're gonna need all the help we can get in order to help the boys get home."

Lisa nodded, before hopping to her feet and making her way upstairs. With that she began typing away. "Here's to hoping this works."

She typed in a command. "/gm 1"

"_**Sorry, this command doesn't exist!"**_

"_Guide dangit Lynn. Why'd you have to pull out all the cheat codes?! It's trivial to kill the ender dragon when in creative mode! But survival… oh no, there's danger to be had,"_ she gulped. "All right then, I've gotta keep trying commands until at least one sticks!" and with that, she got back to typing.

12-15-15-11-19 12-9-11-5 12-9-14-3-15-12-14 1-14-4 12-25-14-14 19-18. 1-18-5 9-14 6-15-18 1 2-1-4 20-9-13-5!

**A/N And there we go! Day 6, and ready for a fight! I just wonder what'll happen when the girls get into the mix! Here we go! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Replies (Day 5):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks!**

**DreadedCandiru2: I've heard of SAO, but never watched it. His skills with videogames may give Licnoln some help though.**

**JMbuilder: Lisa is a child, but very apathetic towards others, so I am left to assume that she didn't expect… this. As for secondary effect, here's to hoping their brains don't get cooked!**

**Guest: I am aware.**

**MrNonsense: Just like the cake!**

**Yellowpikmin88: Yep! Thanks!**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks! And yeah, Lynn really loves Lincoln, but pure blind love… can lead to problems.**


	7. The Man Of Shadows

**A/N Hey guys! This marks one week into NaNoWriMo! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Seven: The Man Of Shadows

*Grumble* *Grumble* the black creature went, before teleporting away, though only so far as to keep some distance between it and the two humans.

Immediately after that Lincoln looked up, before bolting at the creature. "Come on dad! Now's our chance!"

"On it, son!" he gave chase to his son. "But how're we supposed to take it out?! We don't have any weapons!"

"**Leave that to me,"** Rita responded. **"While you were out buying your groceries, I coded in some surprises for you. Go to that tree nearby- the one with the grey bark. Inside there should be something that you can use."**

Lynn Sr. nodded and turned, immediately finding himself face-to-face with an odd-looking tree. Just like the rest, it seemed procedurally generated, however, when he placed his hand upon it, it began to spark, hinting that there was more to it than met the eye. The man gulped. "All right, here we go!" with that, he pushed forward, stumbling as he made his way through the tree. And when he had passed through, he found himself holding an odd brown sword. "What the?!"

"**Basic weapon. You're in the starting area so you'll only find low-end weapons. Caches like those appear randomly in the world, though you should be able to spot them easily, if you keep your eyes peeled."**

"Thanks Rita!" He fumbled the weapon for a moment, before grasping its handle with both of his hands. "How the heck do I use this thing?!"

"Just swing it!" Lincoln shouted as he jumped over a small mound of dirt, landing directly in front of the black creature they had to fight. "I've got the enderman! Come on, before it teleports away again!"

Lynn Sr. took a breath with that, before running forward, doing his best to keep his balance as he vaulted over the same pile Lincoln had just a few moments prior. With that, he dived, the wooden sword aimed squarely at the beast.

*Shiver!* The creature's purple eyes began to glow, before it swung, sending the man back into a nearby tree. "G'ahh!"

"Dad!" Lincoln shouted, before the creature towered over Lincoln.

"Raa!" It shouted, before raising its foot to stomp on the young boy.

And all Lincoln could do, we raise his arm in an attempt to defend.

"No! Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. shouted, before the wood sword was raised to defend, blocking the attack.

And when the child looked up, his father stood between him and the enderman, with the enderman's severed leg now having fallen at his side. "Stay away from my son!"

*Roar!* the creature cried out once more, before raising its arm and swinging at the duo once more. This time however, the wooden sword buckled back, unable to break through the hardened arm of the enderman. _"Dangit! What the heck did I get us into?! This was just supposed to be a fun game simulator with weak enemies that we could have fun with!"_

"I'll help!" Lincoln grabbed a nearby rock and flung it, causing the monster to disappear as it passed, only to reappear immediately after, still bearing down upon the man.

"Lincoln! You've played this game before! What's the enderman's weakness?!" He tried to hold it back, but slowly, his injuries began to take their toll on him, forcing him to give way.

"Liquids!" He shouted. "They're damaged by water and lava!"

"**Does rain count?"** Rita's voice filled with panic.

"Yes!" Lincoln shouted.

_**Back In The Real World…**_

"Please work," Rita typed in the command. '/weather set rain' she closed her eyes and hit enter.

* * *

In the next moment a loud *crash* echoed through the sky as lightning struck nearby. The enderman raised both of its arms up, ready to deal the finishing blow. And Lynn Sr. closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

*Plop*

He felt a cold liquid land on his nose.

Instantly, he opened up once more, only to be met by the colors of a dark sky and soft drops of water that fell from it.

*G'ahh!* the creature gave a distorted cry, before raising its arms to try and defend itself, but to no avail. In the next moment, it began to spasm out of control, before teleporting away constantly.

"Dad!" Lincoln rushed to his feet and wrapped his arms around his father's arm. "Are you all right?"

Using his son as a support, Lynn Sr. was able to push himself up. "Y-yeah son, just a bit hurt is all," he grit his teeth. "I'm sorry we couldn't that ender pearl thing we needed."

Yet, Lincoln's gaze softened as he hugged his father. "It's all right dad, really," he sighed. "I should've warned you better. Endermen are one of the toughest monsters to fight in Minecraft, but also very rare."

"So we're not gonna have to deal with more of those for now?" the man asked, hold his injured back as he did so.

Lincoln nodded. "Hopefully," before stepping over and grabbing the severed Enderman leg, purple energy still flowing through it. "Hey mom, did you code in individual body parts?"

"**Yeah, you can use them to craft weapons and stuff with unique powers. Though you need a special blacksmithing table to do anything with them."**

Lincoln nodded. "Well then, I guess I know where to go next."

The man turned to his son and tilted his head. "Uhh, where to?" *Growl* his abdomen went.

"Somewhere to get food. You kept regenerating health, right?" Lincoln's voice filled with hope.

And Lynn Sr. nodded. "Yeah. I thought that if we were gonna fight monsters, being able to heal over time would be nice," he rubbed the back of his head. "I also saw that potions were a part of the game, so I thought, why not add a building that comes with a lot of them in villages?"

"Huh, a potion house addition?" Lincoln chuckled. "Maybe you should tell Notch that idea later."

"Who?"

"Nevermind," Lincoln stepped forward. "Let's go find a village," he looked around. "From what I can tell, we're in a taiga biome, so there should be one nearby."

Lynn Sr. nodded, before grabbing his son's shoulder.

"Dad?" he looked up to the man.

"Sorry son, it's just, getting flung into a tree really did a number on me," he put on a sheepish smile.

And so, Lincoln nodded, before wrapping his arm around his father and assisting him as they went along.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rita fell back against the couch, breathing a sigh of relief as she did so. "Well, they survived an enderman fight," she sighed, before turning towards the unconscious bodies of her husband and son. "I hope these two can speed run their way home."

Slowly, she adjusted them, fixing their positions so that they wouldn't end up sore when they wake up… only to take note of some slight bruising on her husband's back. _"What the?!"_ she paused for a moment. "Lisa!"

In the next moment, the young scientist slid down the stair railing and landed, looking to her mother. "Yes?"

She immediately pointed at them. "Lisa! They just got in a fight and your father's now bruised! What's going on?!"

"Oh, that is a feature of the system. In order to make it more realistic, any damage or healing that occurs to the mind while in my VRAIN System will be applied to the user-"

"Lisa, I'm grounding you until Leni's children's children are in college now," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "How are they supposed to fight a dragon if they die in real life if they die in the game?!"

Lisa rubbed her chin. "There should be a way, maybe you'll think of something in the meantime.

*Crash!* the front door swung open, followed by the Loud Sisters bursting in. "We're home! How are they?!" Lori shouted, rushing over to her mother.

"They're both all right," Rita glanced at her husband. "But we need to get them in somewhere we can keep their bodies stable until they can properly exit the game."

"I have a solution to that," Lisa motioned for her to follow. "Bring them, my stasis pods will be able to keep their physical needs in check while they play."

Rita nodded. "You heard her, get them and bring them upstairs!"

And with that, Lynn grabbed Lincoln, while Lori, Leni and Luna grabbed their father, pulling them up the stairs before dropping them in what appeared to be oversized eggs.

Moments after that, Lisa put them in stasis, allowing the sisters to crowd around.

"All right everyone, settle down," Rita motioned with her hands.

"What're we gonna do?!" Lola went, with her twin following. "Are they gonna be ok?!"

The mother paused, before giving a small nod. "They should be fine, but we need to keep that computer online as long as it takes so that they can win that game and get to the exit screen."

"Did you already ground Lisa for making such a dangerous set of goggles?" Lori crossed her arms.

Rita nodded. "She's grounded until Leni's grandchildren go to college."

Instantly, Leni's face lit up. "I'm gonna be a grandmother?! That's so exciting!"

Normally, Lori would feel the need to correct her sister's excitement, though she simply shook her head this time. "All right mom, what do you want us to do?"

She pointed at her eldest sister. "I know that when you were younger, you used to play a game similar to what they're playing right now. So I need you to guide them. I added a mini map to the game, but from the looks of it, they can't see it. And I don't know how to read the game's map."

Lori nodded. "Got it."

She then looked around the room. "The rest of you are to act as moral support for the time being. Luna, make music since I wasn't able to make some for the game. Lisa try to find a backdoor to undo your mistakes." She then motioned towards herself. "I'll meanwhile, be working on code to maybe help them out a bit. They need armor and weapons to even stand a chance against the monsters."

The girls all nodded, no doubt a hint of solemnity overtaking the room, before they rushed out, grabbed their tools and headed downstairs.

"_Don't worry you two, we'll get you out!"_

14-5-24-20 21-16 15-14 3-15-4-5 12-15-21-4: 14-9-7-8-20 15-6 20-8-5 12-9-22-9-14-7 4-5-1-4!

**A/N And there we go! I'm now officially a week into NaNoWriMo! I hope you guys enjoyed! Looks like those two are in for more problems!**

**Review Replies (Day 6):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, that's how most games are nowadays!**

**JMbuilder: Probably everyone's angry at him, but more angry at Lisa for not telling Lynn what not to do! And man, the ender dragon fight will be fun!**

**Yellowpikmin88: Yep! Long and dangerous!**

**K. C. Ellison: Yep, I wonder if Luna knows it.**

**LoudHouseLover1999: Celrock passes by here every now and then. And stay tuned for the second answer!**

**That Engineer: Never watched that sadly.**

**DreadedCandiru2: I loved Code: Lyoko growing up. Maybe he could help.**

**TheCartoonist294: Yep, love solves and love hurts, and I like accurate titles, thanks!**


	8. The Village Of The Walking Dead

**A/N And day 8 is here! I hope you guys enjoy! So many adventures to go!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Eight: The Village Of The Walking Dead

The round sun slowly made its descent down the digitized game sky, slowly taking with it, the main source of light that illuminated the game world, and prevented the monsters the duo so feared from spawning.

"So, uhh, Lincoln," Lynn Sr. went as he limped along. Despite the time that had passed since their fight, his back still remained injured, forcing him to lean on his son for support. "Where's this village that you were telling me about?"

"_I don't know…"_ his mind immediately went. _"If I had a map or something, finding a village would be easy! But without one, I'm wandering the forest…"_ he gulped at the idea. _"We have to find something soon, or else we'll be forced to camp in the open,"_ he gulped at the thought. "It should be near, dad. A lot of taigas spawn villages."

"**Here, I can help ya with that."**

"Lori?!" Lynn Sr. went in surprise. "What happened to your mother?"

"**She put me in charge of guiding you since I've played Minecraft before and can read the minimap she added."**

Lincoln immediately pushed up and shouted. "Lori! Can you tell us where the nearest village is? We may only have like two more minutes before monsters start spawning!"

Immediately, a few clicks could be heard over the microphone, before the young woman replied. **"All right, you're close to one right now. Head five hundred yards south and you'll cross right into one!"**

The boy looked to his father and they both nodded, before continuing forward onwards to finding the village they so required.

Slowly, the sun continued its descent and they made their way. So much so, that it was already nightfall when they found themselves greeted by the end of a dirt road that signified a village nearby. _"Finally, we made it, and just in time."_

Slowly, Lynn Sr. fell down, resting up against the hill for a moment. "Heh, great, does this road mean we made it?"

"Yeah," Lincoln nodded, breathing a soft sigh in relief. "There should be beds and supplies for you in the town. We can spend the night, and thanks to game physics, night will only last a second after we both get in beds."

Lynn Sr. nodded. "All right then," he forced himself up and turned, before climbing over the small hill. "It's settled, let's get into town, especially if the night is as dangerous as you make it out to be."

With that, they found themselves standing before a pit of lava.

"What the heck?!" Lynn Sr stumbled back, though managed to keep his balance.

"Oh, sometimes lava pits just randomly spawn in the overworld, so it's a good idea to watch where you're going," Lincoln nonchalantly went, before looking to the side… only to watch as a glitchy pig teleported over a few feet, causing it to fall into the pit.

"Let's go, before something messed up happens," Lincoln then pushed his father around the pit and continued onwards to the town. Like many of its kind, it was simple, with wooden houses that seemed as though a child had made them. Of course, they received an update recently, and so that was reflected on their appearance. Thankfully, Lynn kept that part of the code.

"All right… let's just find a house," Lincoln squinted his eyes, careful to make sure everything was in place. _"Where are the villagers?"_ Normally, a town would be loud, with all the townsfolk running around in ways the computer AI would determine through some random algorithms. And yet, this simply wasn't the case.

The iron golem protector was nowhere to be found, and the villagers were missing. _"This doesn't bode too well."_

With that, Lynn Sr. limped over to a door and opened up, revealing what appeared to be a man with green skin and an overly extended nose. "Hrr…"

Lynn Sr.'s eyes went wide. "What the heck?!"

Instantly, Lincoln grabbed his father and pulled, forcing him back, before he slammed the door. "Zombie villager!"

"Villagers can be turned to zombies?!" The man shouted, before shaking slightly, though taking a breath to calm himself down.

Lincoln nodded, before bolting. "Come on! What did you put in potion houses?!"

"Healing potions and stuff, you know, things that we'd need if we would be fighting monsters!" He ran as well as he could, though wincing in pain.

"Well what does it look like?!" Lincoln turned and bolted down an alleyway, only for zombie villagers to burst out from the houses and slowly chase after them. "Not this way!" he scrambled to run back, sliding slightly as he and his father turned and went back on the main road, into the town square.

The man scanned the town for a moment, before pointing at a small, rounded house. "There!" With that, they ducked and rolled, slamming the wooden door behind them, as the once quiet town began to fill with zombies. "So, is that what you meant by monsters appearing at night?"

Lincoln breathed a sigh in relief, before nodding. "Yeah," he walked over to a brewing stand and grabbed a potion. It glowed pink with power. "Healing Two, not bad," he tossed a vial at his father. "Drink up."

With that, he did so. And in an instant, the injuries he had sustained healed, leaving him better than when he walked in. "Ooo, this tastes great! What flavor is it?"

"Watermelon," the boy rubbed his chin. "Well this is great…"

"I'm sorry for getting us in this situation, son," he shook his head. "I just wanted to make a game that you and I could enjoy together."

Yet, Lincoln simply smiled. "I know, dad, and this game is great. You just screwed up the coding and Lisa's VR Goggles are ridiculously dangerous for no reason."

Lynn Sr. then glanced out the windows. "Well… how are we supposed to survive in a town full of zombies for an entire night?"

"**You have to cure the zombie outbreak."** Lori went. **"That way you can get supplies from the villagers. But first you have to get rid of actual zombies that can't be fixed."**

"But how? We don't have golden apples!" Lincoln flared his arms, while his father rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, you don't need em to cure them now. I was going through the game data and noticed that zombies got hurt by healing potions and healed by harming potions, so I decided that made no sense."

"**So you just need to throw healing potions on them to cure them now?"**

"Yeah, but where we are…" slowly he turned to the racks. He had only expected the potion house to contain a few potions at most, not wall to walls of vials of all shapes, sizes and colors.

"Has enough potions to heal a small army," Lincoln finished for his father.

The duo looked to each other and nodded, before grabbing at the potions.

* * *

"All right Lincoln, I'll heal the villagers, you get the real zombies," Lynn Sr. gulped.

Yet, Lincoln seemed unfazed, seemingly ready for whatever challenge they would soon undertake. "Don't worry dad, I used to play this game when I was younger, I know what to do."

With that, Lynn Sr. kicked down the door causing all of the zombies in the nearby radius to turn and begin slowly making their way towards them. "Try not to get bitten, I don't know how to cure human zombies!"

"Speak for yourself dad!" He grabbed the wooden sword from his father and bolted off, spinning slightly as he cut down a group of zombies coming their way.

"_Lincoln's my son, but he's a gamer. He knows how to fight these things,"_ he took a breath and steeled his nerves, before running ahead as well, brandishing two of the healing potions, which he threw on villagers, causing magical energy to appear around them, before they reverted back to their true forms. _"I've just gotta have faith in him."_

Nearby, Lincoln tackled a zombie. _"Thank goodness videogame logic works here! I'm a child in the real world, but her I can take on zombies without hesitation!"_ he chuckle, before sending his sword into the zombie, causing it to double over in re-death. He turned back, and swung again, and again, killing more and more zombies, and yet, they just didn't seem to stop coming!

"_Dangit Notch! Why'd you have to make it so that every time you killed one zombie, two more spawn?!"_ he grit his teeth and charged once more.

Lynn Sr. rushed through the town square again, tossing magic potions all over. "Potion for you! Potion for you! Potion for you!" He rolled and jumped, quickly climbing a nearby home before sending them flying as far as he could. "Lincoln! How are you doing?!"

"_I hope Call of Honor Zombies taught me all I needed to know here!"_ At this point, the horde of zombies he was killing had grown huge, with them all chasing after him. Thankfully, cured villagers were rushing back into their houses, while zombies chased after Lincoln.

"Need help?!" his eyes went wide as he grabbed a rock off the home's roof, ready to assist his son.

"No! Dad! Stay away! Trust me!" The boy shouted, as Lynn watched him bolt through the now cleared roads of the town, out the village gates.

"But son! Where are you going?!" His voice filled with panic as his eyes fell upon the lava pit they had avoided just a few minutes prior. "No! Don't do it! It's too dangerous!"

Suddenly, Lincoln jumped up, and cannonballed into the Lava.

Immediately after that, Lynn Sr. watched as his son was engulfed in flames, as the zombies mindlessly chased after, burning to death one-by-one.

"Lincoln!" he jumped from his perch and gave chase, falling to his knees once he hit the edge. "Lincoln!"

A moment after that, he popped up again, his body still on fire, though he was unharmed. "Hi dad, don't come in, the water's pretty hot!"

Lynn immediately pulled his son out and hugged him, holding him as closely as he could. "You're all right!"

"Heh, I told ya dad, I played this game before," he held up a small jar. "Potion of fire resistance, very useful when wanting to walk through lava."

"Never scare me like that again," he whispered.

Lincoln nodded. "Fine, now let's go get supplies from the town. Everyone's healed up so they can trade!"

With that, his father nodded, before carrying him back into town.

6-9-14-1-12-12-25, 19-15-13-5 19-21-16-16-12-9-5-19 20-15 2-5 8-1-4. 9 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-1-20 23-9-12-12 8-1-16-16-5-14 14-5-24-20!

**A/N And there we go! As always, feel free to drop ideas! I hope I was able to make this chapter as action packed as possible! If not, don't worry, because more will be coming soon!**

**Review Replies (Day 7):**

**Boris Yeltsin: You can say that again**

**Yellowpikmin88: Yeah… she went overboard.**

**Guest: I am aware, but it was a joke. As for version, that's custom, Lynn Sr. and Rita messed with the coding on in C6. As for game crashes… I implied they'd die.**

**DreadedCandiru2: Heh all right.**

**TheCartoonist294: Yep! And thanks!**

**PJ202718: Hopefully not, but no promises.**


	9. The Basics Of LoudCraft

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back with No Nut November Day 9! Err, I mean NaNoWriMo Day 9! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Nine: The Basics Of LoudCraft

"Lori, how's their progress?" Rita asked as she stepped down the stairs. "Have they found shelter for the night?"

Lori nodded. "Yeah, have you managed to sort through the modified code?"

The woman took a breath and sighed. "Some of it. From what I could find, most commands are governed by normal controls."

"So they're not gonna be able to access their inventory?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"Actually they might be able to, but how, I don't know," she sighed, before leaning over and grabbing the mic. "Rise and shine!"

* * *

B/"Rise and shine!"/ her words filled the gameworld. Then just as quickly as night fell, the sun came up, illuminating the land, and causing any unlucky zombies still roaming the area to spontaneously combust in flames.

*Yawn* Lincoln stretched as he sat up in his bed. Though his mind instinctually told him that it would lead to bad karma if he did so, clearing out a whole town of zombies did a decent amount to his stamina. "Dad?"

"Oh, you're awake, for a second I was worried that ambush knocked you out or something," the man opened the door and stepped in, quickly closing it behind him.

"Yeah, I was just tired is all," he slowly looked around. "We didn't get attacked, right?"

"Nope, nothing all morning," he dropped a bag at his son's feet. "I was able to buy these off the villagers, as well as some food."

"Wow dad, I didn't know you knew how to trade with villagers," Lincoln smiled.

"I was a businessman back home, I had to know how to haggle over the price," he took a breath, before placing a baked potato in front of him. "I know it's not what I normally make, but I'm not used to cooking here."

Lincoln took a bite out of the vegetable, giving a soft smile as he did so. "Thanks dad, but how'd you cook this anyways?"

"Found an oven in one of the buildings. Don't ask me how, but it just turned on after I put my ingredients inside."

Lincoln's eyes went wide. "You found a furnace?! We need one of those!"

Lynn shrugged. "Ok."

The man motioned for his son to follow and the boy did, making sure to grab the bag he had offered. It was a strange little thing, with the appearance of a small chest, but with smaller sides and a flap acting as it's top. When he opened it up, a small menu with twenty-seven empty slots appeared. "Huh, I guess this is how I access inventory here."

With that, he hopped up and followed his father.

At this point, the once undead town was now filled with life, with villagers of all manor of profession running from house to house aimlessly, just as their AI's were programmed to do. The Iron Golem that had once lay deactivated now slowly wandered the town as well, its red eyes wide, ready for the next invasion… this time.

Quickly, Lynn Sr. led his son to a small house filled with bricks. "And here we are!"

With that, Lincoln placed a soft hand upon the box. "Perfect, we need to take this with us so we'll be able to smelt materials," he then began to tug on the item, though it seemed bolted into the wall.

"All right, you sure the villagers wouldn't mind?" the man climbed to the back and pushed, doing his best to dislodge the furnace from the other side.

"Of course! The purpose of villages is that villagers live here so you can trade and so you can raid the place for supplies, crops and the like!" slowly, the furnace budged from its plot, breaking into hundreds small shards for a moment, before reappearing as a much smaller item. "Great, you kept the at least a part of the block breaking system, though… it's still pretty weird to see Minecraft not as a cubic world."

"**You can thank me for that. I coded in the updated graphics. It's a good thing we invested in the I9 computer with 128 gigs of RAM."**

Lynn Sr. shivered at the thought. Well, if they were gonna be stuck on a computer, at least it's a stable one. "So what now, Lincoln?"

"Well, we need to set up a base to live in for the time being…" he paused. "Then again… we're gonna need to be on the move always seeing as we're gonna need all the supplies we can get…" slowly he looked up to his father. "I dunno… I wanna play this safe, but… we need to basically speed through this play through if we're gonna get home.

The man nodded. "Well then, how about we get all of the supplies we need here, and then head off on our way?" he scratched his head. "So uhh… what're we going to even get besides food?"

Lincoln took a breath. "Time to teach you the basics of Minecraft… err, whatever we should call this game."

"Loudcraft?" he tilted his head in confusion.

The boy shrugged. "Sure, let's go with that."

_**A Few Moments Later…**_

"All right dad, punch the tree!" Lincoln pumped his fist.

"Uhh, are you sure?" the man gulped as he reeled back. "I mean, this looks like it's gonna hurt a lot."

Yet, his son simply waved him off. "Aww dad, come on, Steve always does this! It's how he starts off every new world he appears in!"

He gulped once more, before sending his fist flying… only for it to crash right into the hard bark of tree. He reeled back, holding his wrist as he did so. "Oh gosh, ow!" he fell to his knees. "Ow!"

Lincoln promptly pulled out a healing potion and passed it over, allowing his father to take a sip, which thankfully was all he needed. "Ok, new plan, how about we look for another tool cache your mother left for us?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah… that's probably better," he scanned the landscape for anything out of the ordinary. _"Man no wonder people say Steve isn't human. How the heck does he manage to do everything he does without flinching?!"_ he gave a small chuckle. _"Well, I guess those info youtuber guys can finally answer who'd win in a fight, a human or Steve."_

"Uhh, Lincoln, is that oversized mushroom… normal?"

Instantly, he looked to the side, and low and behold, a giant red mushroom stood nearby. "Nope!" He bolted over and jumped at it. Just as Lynn had done the day prior, he phased slowly through it, emerging on the other side with a wooden axe in hand. "Haha! Yes!"

"Heh, well looks like we've got the right tool for the job now!" He smiled.

"**Don't you mean, 'Axe to meet you'?!"** Luan shouted over the microphone, only for Lori to shove her away. **"Do your job Luan! I'm trying to make sure they're going the right way!"**

The duo chuckled, before Lincoln raised the axe and stepped over to a nearby tree. He grasped it tightly, and swung… only to immediately fall off balance from the tool's weight. "G'ahh!"

"Easy!" Lynn Sr. caught his son and squatted down to his height. "Easy now son, easy," he eased his way to Lincoln's hands and grasped them. "You don't wanna swing that wildly or else someone can get hurt," he nudged him slightly, moving the axe head closer to the tree. "You first wanna mark where you're gonna cut, then when you're good and ready, wind back and swing!" With that, he pulled back on his son's arms and swung.

In one swift motion, the part of the bark the sliced shattered, much like the furnace earlier, only to reform as a smaller block of itself… while the rest of the tree simply floated in midair, as if something was holding it up. _"Ya know what… Lincoln's not panicking, so I shouldn't either."_

"Wow… Thanks dad," he looked up in amazement, while the man simply smiled at him. "Now why don't you cut down the rest of the tree since we need a decent amount of wood?"

Lincoln nodded in reply, before winding back, aiming and swinging once more, repeating the process. Immediately, he turned to his father and smile.

_**A Few Moments later…**_

"All right then, now that we've gotten the wood, all we've gotta do is start crafting!" Lincoln excitedly went, before focusing on one of the small blocks of wood they had collected. _"I hope this works!"_ a moment passed, before the block glowed, before separating into four planks of wood.

"Wow… how'd you do that?!" Lynn Sr. squatted down to his son's height.

"I used to play so much Minecraft when I was younger," he gave a fond smile. "Played on servers and stuff, and well, I remember all the crafting recipes. I'm just remembering how to put it in the grid and viola! It appears," he clasped his hands again with that, and afterwards, a single block appeared in his hand. "But since you… don't know them, I think this'll be useful."

With that, Lynn Sr. took the block in his hand and placed it, allowing a box with a 3x3 grid on top to appear. Next to the grid was a small book, which he opened up. "Welcome to the crafting table! We'll be using this to craft everything we need."

The man nodded, before slamming his hand against the table, turning it back into its block form. "All right then, so we've got wood, what's next?"

Lincoln gulped at the thought, before motioning for his father to follow.

"Next, it's time to mine."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"All right! It's hooked up!" Lana declared, before she shoved a cable into the computer, causing its screen to appear on the TV. "This way we'll be able to better watch their progress."

Rita nodded. "Thanks Lana," she turned to her second-youngest daughter. "How about you? Got any ideas for getting them out yet?"

Lisa nodded. "Affirmative, I'm currently working on an emergency escape program, though I don't know how it'll work for the time being."

The woman nodded, and returned to the computer console. _"All right, so far, so good. Here's hoping it stays that way… let's fix the game's time to follow real world's time_

18-5-13-5-13-2-5-18 11-9-4-19! 4-15-14-'20 13-9-14-5 1-20 14-9-7-8-20!

**A/N Uneventful this time around, but necessary bonding between father and son. Don't worry, more adventure is coming soon! I hope you guys enjoyed! See ya!**

**Review Replies (Day 8):**

**Boris Yeltson: Maybe, since I haven't.**

**Yellowpikmin88: Ssss, that's a nice everything you've got there. It'd be a shame if something happened to it.**

**DreadedCandiru2: Yep! Here's hoping he made more random stuff!**

**Random reader: Never watched SAO.**

**Guest: Yeah, especially when they keep coming.**

**TheCartoonist294: Yep! Thanks, now all Lincoln has to do is teach Lynn Sr. more!**


	10. Time To Mine!

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back with day 10! Sorry about the delay. I would've had this out sooner, but I stayed up late last night finishing off BIL C11. And since every other Sunday is pretty hectic for me, I had no choice but to just get to writing it late. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Ten: Time To Mine!

"All right Lincoln, what're we looking for?" Lynn Sr. held his bag tightly as they went along, his gaze jumping from tree to tree as he did so.

"Since we don't have good materials yet, we're gonna have to make due with basic tools for the time being," the boy nonchalantly answered. "Right now, we're looking for a cave of some kind, something not too big, just enough dug into the ground to get to stone level, that way we won't have to worry about the mud you coded in."

"I thought it'd be a nice touch!" the man answered. "We're walking on dirt, it rains, now you've got mud, son!"

"**Aww, I wanna play in that virtual mud!"** Lana spoke up. **"Is it nice and gooey?"**

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah Lana, but I wouldn't suggest coming in here, it's still pretty gosh darn broken."

"Yeah…" the man looked around again, allowing his gaze to fall upon a small opening in the ground. It wasn't much, but was just as Lincoln had asked for. "Son! Over there!" he bolted forward, with his son following soon after. "Awesome!"

As soon as they reached it, Lincoln pulled out the wooden pickaxe he had made and swung, causing a stone block to shatter and release a cube of cobblestone. "Perfect, I got it!"

Lynn Sr. smiled. "Nice one son! You really learned from earlier!" he pat the boy on the back.

He smiled. "Thanks to you, dad!" he looked around, allowing his gaze to fall upon a patch of black stone. "Ooo, coal! We'll need this for smelting!" he quickly raised his pickaxe with both hands and jumped at the stone, smashing it in a single swing. Unlike the previous blocks however, this sent a stone of coal flying right into Lincoln's bag.

"Heh, well that's cool. Now we can make a fire on the trip," Lynn Sr. pulled out his own pickaxe and swung, breaking another one of the coal ore blocks and receiving another lump of the material.

"Better than that," Lincoln smiled, before looking around, his eyes falling upon what appeared to be a small set of brown ore embedded into the nearby ground. His eyes went wide as he bolted over. "I can't believe it!"

His father looked on in surprise. "What is it?" as he followed his excited son. "What'd you see?"

He stood over the block. "Check it out! Iron!"

Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow. "New material?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah! It's a step up from stone and is the main tool type we can use until we find diamond!" With that, he stood on top of the ore, before swinging, sending its destroyed shards and cube of material up… as well as exposing a pit of lava that the block had concealed. "G'ahh! Dad!" Lincoln shouted as he fell, only for his father to grab his arm.

"Don't worry son, I've got you," he held the ground and he pulled his son up, bringing him back of the edge of the wall. They panted for a moment, before the man continued. "Heh, I know that you're excited and stuff, son, but how about taking it slowly?"

"Agreed," the boy nodded, before he grabbed the block of iron ore. "First rule of Minecraft is, never dig straight down."

"I can see why," Lynn Sr. chuckled, before glancing down the hole again. "Heh, from the looks of it, there's a cave down there," he looked to his son. "Should we explore it?"

The boy nodded and walked over to a nearby wall. "Yeah. Caves make it easier to find resources," he scratched the back of his head. "But they're a bit dangerous, ya know?"

"More endermen and zombies?" he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Lincoln nodded. "And well… spiders."

A shiver radiated through the man's body. "S-spiders?!"

He nodded in reply. "Yeah Minecraft has spiders… but it's not like we have much of a choice. If we don't go mining, we'll never be able to get home…"

For a moment, Lynn Sr. considered what would happen if they decided to try and spend the rest of their lives in this game. They could live in the village, eat food and procedurally generated animals and crops, before going on and stuff, though he quickly dismissed the idea. _"Now's not the time, Lynn. I'm gonna get us home._" He nodded. "All right then, no problem," He pulled out his sword and equipped it to his back.

With that, Lincoln swung… only for the wooden pickaxe to immediately shatter. "Welp, that was expected, tools have limited durability in this game."

"Makes sense, we're gonna make more, right?" He dropped his bag and pulled out the crafting bench, quickly placing it so his son could get to work.

"Yeah, I don't have much, but we've got stone and coal," he concentrated for a moment, before two stone pickaxes popped out of the crafting table, followed by several torches. "We're gonna need these if we're to see and mark the way out."

Lynn Sr. nodded and equipped himself. And with that, the duo turned towards the wall and struck, quickly making their way down, through the wall and into the nearby cave.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"All right, it looks like I've managed to mess with these time settings. At least this way they'll be able to get some actual sleep rather than those short in game naps," she took a breath, shivering at the thought of her boys trapped in that world. _"Who knows what'll happen when two sleep-deprived men in the world of modded Minecraft try to go after the ender dragon."_

She leaned over to the microphone. "Hey boys, good news, I've set it up so that our time and in game time runs on the same system. That means you'll be able to sleep in there."

"**Great, Rita!"** Lynn Sr. replied. **"So does that mean the time is the same in both worlds?"**

Rita nodded, though her boys couldn't see it. "Yeah, it's four PM here, and in Minecraft is at around six I believe. Try to get to bed, I set it up so monsters don't spawn so long as you're both in bed."

She typed a few lines of code. "Truth be told, I'd just set this to peaceful mode, but it looks like **somebody** removed it."

"**What! I thought this game would be so easy that I just set ne default difficulty!"**

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "Doesn't matter just do your mining and stuff, get your resources and you should be fine."

* * *

"Got it, mom!" Lincoln went, before he swung his stone axe, breaking through the vein of iron ore he had found. "Well dad, it looks like we're gonna have enough iron to make some armor and tools," he smiled, while his father broke through another coal vein.

"Man I can't believe we've got so much coal! I didn't think we were that naughty this Christmas!" Lynn Sr punned, eliciting a small chuckle from his son.

"That's a good one," he packed up. "But could've bbeen better.

"**Yeah, you've been naughty in the bedroom Lynn. I'm surprised I'm not pregnant with another baby yet!"**

Lincoln shivered at the thought, while his father put on a sheepish smile. "Heh, what can I say, I'm greedy yet loving," he then swung once more, breaking through the wall and exposing a small bit of wood. "What the?"

Lincoln rushed over, his eyes widening at the sight. "Can it be? Can we be this lucky?" He swung, breaking through the wall and exposing more planks. "Yes!"

"Uhh, what's this, Link?" the man tilted his head.

"A procedurally generated abandoned mineshaft!" He burst through the wall, revealing what appeared to be man-made tunnels secured by wooden poles. "In real life, these things would be picked dry, but here, they're full of ores! Even more than caves!" in the corner of the room was a small chest inside a mine cart, which Lincoln of course searched through quickly. "Perfect!"

Lynn stepped over and tilted his head. "What'd you find?"

In response, he tossed his father an iron pickaxe. "Tools, some watermelon seeds, name tag, basic stuff," he shoved everything into his inventory bag and turned, bolting down the wall. "Come on! We don't need to worry much about torches because these things are full of them!"

"_Looks like we've done good."_ The man smiled before giving chase to his son. In the next moments, Lincoln rushed down the abandoned mineshaft and turned, not noticing the excessive amounts of webbing beginning to fill the halls. "Lori! What's our Y-value?"

"**According to the debug menu, eleven"**

Lincoln nodded. "Perfect," he readied his pickaxe as his father came up behind him. "Dang son! You're really excited!"

He nodded. "This is where we can find diamonds."

"You mentioned those before, what are they?" he asked as he too searched, using the iron pickaxe to mine dark blue and red ores, yielding Redstone dust and lapis lazuli dyes.

"They're the best material in this game. If we're gonna get to the end and fight that dragon, we need to make a diamond pickaxe to get obsidian."

"What's it look like then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's light blue ore. Very rare- on par with gold actually," he continued onwards. "But only appears at this level. Below Y equals fifteen."

"You mean like that one?" Lynn Sr. pointed at a nearby blue, small streaks of light blue cutting through the stone.

Lincoln's eyes went wide as he rushed over and swung, releasing the diamonds from their bindings. "Yes! We're one step closer to finding the way home!"

Lynn stepped over and smiled, placing his hand on his son's back. "Awesome. What's next?"

"Next is-"

*Hiss* the sound echoed through the tunnel, causing the duo to turn towards the source: A small spider with blue markings.

They both slowly stepped back. "Lincoln, is that the minecraft spider you were telling me about?"

He shook his head. "Worse… it's a cave spider."

12-15-15-11-19 12-9-11-5 9-20 19 20-9-13-5 6-15-18 12-25-14-14 1-14-4 12-9-14-3-15-12-14 20-15 5-14-20-5-18 20-8-5 4-21-14-7-5-15-14?

**A/N And there we go! What's next in store for our intrepid heroes?! I hope you guys enjoyed! And as always, feel free to drop ideas here! I'll probably use them! See ya guys tomorrow!**

**Review Replies (Day 9):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's basically a mod for Minecraft.**

**Vallalkozo: Who knows, maybe, maybe not.**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks! And yeah, this story is basically Lynn Sr. bonding with Lincoln: the fic!**

**DreadedCandiru2: I doubt it, though who knows?!**


	11. Lost In the tunnels

**A/N And I'm back with C11! Let's resolve the cliffhanger shall we! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Eleven: Lost In the tunnels

"**Lincoln! Lynn! What's going on down there?!"** Rita's panicked voice echoed through the game world. **"Lisa just came and told me that your heart rates just spiked!"**

"Cave spider!" Lynn Sr. Shouted, panic filling his voice.

"Don't panic, dad!" Lincoln begged. We should be fine as long as we-" yet, before he could finish, his father grabbed his arm and pulled dragging him as they rushed down the tunnel. "Dad!"

"Gotta get away! Gotta get away!" He stammered in reply, before turning down another corridor, this one seemingly more full of webs than the last.

In the next moment, more spiders burst forth, sending their sticky strings out in an attempt to capture them.

"What the heck?!" Lincoln shouted as Lynn pulled them out of the way. "Spiders aren't supposed to be able to catch you!"

"**Sorry! I added that because I wanted to make them more dangerous!"**

"Dangit Rita!" Lynn Sr. shouted. "All the more reason to keep running!"

"**I added something else though! If you can find the spawner and destroy it, it should drop the spawner itself!"**

"Spawner implies that there will be more of them!" The man countered. "I wanna be as far away from them as possible!"

Lincoln looked to the side. "Dad, we have to take out the spawner," he broke free of his father's grip and turned, checking to make sure there were no spiders nearby, before he built a wall out of the Stone he had collected, boxing them in.

Lynn Sr. breathed a sigh in relief after that. "Close one, good job, Lincoln."

The boy sighed. "Dad, we need spider eyes and string."

"For what?!" He went.

"Spider eyes are an important ingredient in brewing, and string is needed for bows."

"So you're saying... we have to go back out there and find the spawner?!" Lynn's voice filled with panic.

The boy let out a breath. "If we're gonna get home we'll need to play smarter and safer," he gave a small sigh.

For a moment, the idea of staying forever popped up again, but Lynn sighed in response. "All right, fine," he looked into his son's eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

Lincoln dropped the bag and pulled out the blast furnace he had stolen from the village. "I'm gonna smelt some of the iron ore we've picked up, and then ready up." He got to work, wasting little time smelting the iron ore into ingots, which he then used to make two swords.

"Dad… I know you're afraid of spiders, but you need to face them," Lincoln's voice filled with a desperate hope. "Please," with that, he held the sword up, ready for his father to take it. And Lynn sighed, before nodding. _"Keep it together, Lynn. Now's not the time to be a wimp in front of your son," _he took hold of the handle and raised it. "I'll do it, ready?"

Lincoln raised up the pickaxe and swung. "Here we go!"

As soon as the first block shattered, several cave spiders jumped through. Yet, Lynn Sr. gripped his sword tightly and swung, cutting them down before they could do anything.

"Remember dad! Don't let them bite you! Or else you'll be inflicted with poison damage!" Lincoln swung again, and again, allowing more and more spiders to rush through.

"You're making me consider to just give up and keep running!" Lynn did his best to keep up, slicing through the waves of cave spiders. "Thankfully these guys have no health! Which way are we supposed to go, Lincoln?!"

With that, Lincoln pulled out his own sword and swung. "Forward! The more we face the closer we are to the spawner!"

And so, the duo stepped forward, slicing their way through the waves and waves of cave spiders charging at them. Thankfully, their AI didn't allow for them to do anything other than attempt to jump on top of them while trying to bite.

Soon they found more webs filling the long-abandoned tunnels, while the spiders became more and more numerous. Eventually, they found a hallway filled from end to end with those webs, and several cave spiders ready for their arrival. "We're here."

Lynn Sr. grasped his sword and swung. "I'm already starting to regret this plan."

"Not the time, dad!" Lincoln countered, before swinging at the webs, causing the string they were made of the release and fall straight into his bag. "We almost have enough for several bows!"

"Good, the fewer spiders I have to face, the better!" He stabbed a cave spider while another jumped off the walls in an attempt to get him, but the man easily stabbed it in mid air, causing its eyes to fall before him. "No time waste, Lincoln."

"Agreed," the boy answered, slicing more of the webbing in their way, while his father cut down any and all of the spiders that attempted to charge at them.

Though it took a few moments, the spiders proved to be of no match for the two Louds, allowing them to reach the end of web-filled tunnel with relative ease.

And so, they found it, a small, cage-like box with the rotating image of a cave spider spinning inside. Flames danced around the creature, as if it were absorbing energy from the surrounding environment to power its dark magic.

"So, is this the spawner?" Lynn clutched his sword tighter, ready in case more cave spiders attempted to get the drop on them. Though, Lincoln simply stepped over to it.

"See dad, it wasn't that bad!" Lincoln laughed, before swapping to his pickaxe. "And we've got enough spider eyes and string to last us the rest of this journey probably!"

"Don't jinx it," the men pat his son's back. "You never know what could happen, especially with how badly coded and random I made this game," he pointed at the object that head dealt them so much pain and frustration. Now, smash it! So we can get out of here safely!"

Lincoln nodded, before raising his pickaxe. "You've got-"

Suddenly, the spider stopped spinning and glowed, fire enveloped the box, before a cave spider appeared and tacked Lincoln, sinking its teeth into the boy's arm as he moved to block the sudden attack. "G'ahh!"

"Lincoln!"

…

"G'ahh!" Lynn winced in pain as a small spider bit hit. "Ow!"

Instantly, he could feel a surge of adrenaline rush throughout his body as the spider lunged at him again, biting him a second time. It was a black creature with a red, hourglass-like symbol on its back.

"Mom! A spider bit me!" he cried out, causing his mother to rush out, her eyes growing wider by the moment. She quickly raised and threw her slipper, smashing it to bits before stomping it repeatedly. "Are you ok?"

Lynn gave a small nod. "Y-yeah… it bit me though," without hesitation, the woman scooped her son up in her arms, and rushed out the door. "Time to take you to the doctor! You're gonna get very sick if we don't do anything about this!"

"M-mommy?!"

The woman looked down at her son and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're gonna be fine, but remember, you have to avoid spiders! There aren't too many poisonous ones around, but you need to treat them all as dangerous if you don't wanna get hurt."

With that, he gave her a nod and they continued onwards.

…

"_That spider hurt my son!" _Lynn's eyes went wide, prompting him to immediately grab the pickaxe and swing, shattering the box in a single blow, before he pulled out his sword and Lincoln's. "I'm not gonna let you ever hurt my son again!" His voice echoed through the tunnels as he charged, spinning like a top as he sliced through the remaining wave of cave spiders.

Some tried to fire their sticky webs at him, trying to hold him back, but to no avail. He blocked with the swords, before using them to stab and slice, cut and rip them apart. Eventually leaving the broken half of his own sword in the corpse of one of the spiders. He breathed in heavily, his heart racing as he turned and darted back to his son. "Lincoln!"

He held his arm, wincing in pain. "D-dad?"

The man leaned down and began to move his little hands off the wound. It wasn't much, just two small bites.

But more than enough to inject cave spider poison into his son. _"This doesn't look good… there are worse than the ones I got as a kid."_ Yet, he still asked. "Are you all right, son?"

"Y-yeah," he winced as his father squatted down to his height. "Cave spider poison hurts, but should clear up soon-" he gasped, nausea beginning to rush through his body. "What the heck? Ugh… so this is what Steve feels all the time…"

"Oh no…" Lynn's eyes went wide. "Rita! What's going on?!"

"**I'll go check the effect list!"** The sound of loud typing could be heard, before she whispered. **"Oh no…"**

"Oh no?! What's that supposed to me?!" Panic filled Lynn Sr.'s voice.

"**The flag that limits the amount of effects is off!"**

"In english Rita!"

A gulp could be heard over the mic before she replied. **"Get our son help soon or else… he might not make it!**"

"I-I'll be fine," he whispered, doing his best to pull himself back onto his feet, only to immediately stumble. "G'ahh."

"_This is my fault,"_ the man steeled his gaze, before scooping his son up in his arms. "Don't worry Lincoln, I'm gonna help you! How do you cure poison?!"

"Milk," he weakly whispered. After that, Lynn Sr. over to a nearby wall and swung, breaking through immediately. "No time to figure out this maze! I'm gonna get us out the old fashioned way!" And with Lincoln in one arm and his iron pickaxe in the other, he began making his way topside.

"Don't worry Lincoln! I'm gonna always protect you!"

20-8-5-25 8-1-22-5 20-15 6-9-14-4 3-15-23-19! 8-5-18-5-'19 20-15 8-15-16-9-14-7 9-12-12-1-7-5-18-19 4-15-14-'20 6-9-14-4 20-8-5-13 6-9-18-19-20 20-8-15-21-7-8.

**A/N And there we go! Day 11! I hope you've guys enjoyed! Man, I'm 1/3****rd**** the way through this challenge, and I'm so exhausted. But I'll keep going! Only 19 more to go!**

**Review Replies (Day 10):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks!**

**JMbuilder: They will appear soon, sadly. You can't avoid creepers in Minecraft.**

**Guest: Maybe for the first one. And she isn't, she coded the stuff into the game in C5 while Lynn was at the store.**

**Yellowpikmin88: You can say that again!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Hopefully not mate, that'd be inconvenient to say the least.**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**

**Celrock: Thanks so much mate!**


	12. Reasons To Not Mine At Night

**A/N Here we are! Day 12! We're almost halfway through! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twelve: Reasons To Not Mine At Night

"_I gotta keep going, I have to keep going!"_ Lynn's thoughts raced as he swung at the stone walls, rushing faster than Paul Bunyan when he was rushing through the mountain race. He glanced at his son, the boy's face having turned a soft shade of green.

"Ugh…" he groaned, before holding his mouth for a moment, only to vomit up what little food he had been able to eat. "Man… I don't get how Steve deals with this…"

"_I don't know who Steve is and I really don't care,"_ the man's thoughts continued. _"Just hang in there, son, I'm gonna get you topside soon! Then we can get you some milk and heal you right up!"_

Desperation filled his swings as he made his way up. _"Never dig straight down, that applies for the reverse, right? Never dig straight up!"_ He gave his son a frantic look. _"See Lincoln! I know I'm not that good at video games, but I'm trying to learn! All for you!"_

In the next moment, the final stone wall broke open, followed by a layer of dirt, which Lynn quickly dug through with his hands, before he popped topside once more. _"Gotta find cows, gotta find-"_ he scanned the forest around him, his eyes aiming for a creature- any creature that could give its life sustaining milk for his son.

"Rita! What animals give milk?! What do I need to use to get the stuff?!" Lynn shouted, stepping forward as he did so.

"**Cows! You need a bucket! Once you find one, just hit it with the bucket, the milk will fill it immediately!"**

"_Now's not the time to question videogame logic!"_ he steeled his gaze, before throwing out the crafting table and grabbing the iron ingots Lincoln had made. _"Buckets are made of iron, right? Well then, I've got some!"_ he threw the bars at the bench, hoping that they would land in just the right configuration to save his son.

And wouldn't luck have it, the bars glowed for a moment, before reforming as an iron bucket.

Next Lynn bolted forward, just barely picking up the bucket off the table. "Lori! Where the heck is the nearest cow?!"

"**Twenty meters ahead!" **Lori's voice echoed through the game world as the man continued on his way. _"Come on, I've gotta find it!"_

"Moo!" The soft cry resonated through the air, signaling exactly what he was looking for. And in the next moment, a brown cow spawned in, turning to the man in curiosity... only for him to swing the bucket as hard as he could, instantly killing the poor animal, but just as promised, filling the bucket up with milk and causing the animal's drops to enter his inventory bag. With that he turned and rushed back.

"Lincoln!" He shouted, finding his son now leaning against the workbench he had used to fashion the bucket just mere moments earlier. "I've got you," He squatted down and raised the bucket of milk to him. "Here, drink up."

The boy groaned, before weakly taking the bucket in his arms. At this point, his face was completely green, the cave spider poison already circulating through his body.

"_No time!"_ Lynn grabbed the bucket and pushed it up, effectively shoving the liquid down his son's throat, before discarding it when it was all done. He grabbed his son's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Lincoln! Are you ok?!"

A moment of silence passed with that, as Lincoln's body fell limp.

"N-no! Lincoln!"

Suddenly, the green color that once permeated his son's face began to dissipate, following up with Lincoln slowly opening his eyes. "Ugh, dad?"

Tears of joy filled Lynn's eyes as he embraced his son once more. "It worked son! You're all right!" Laughter filled his voice as he pulled him close.

"Thanks dad... sorry for not being careful," he replied while returning the embrace.

"Lincoln, I didn't expect that spider to appear either. I'm just glad I was able to find milk in time."

"Yeah," he held him close with that.

Soon after though, Lynn pushed back. "Lincoln it's getting dark and monsters are gonna spawn soon. We have to find shelter before that happens."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, sure... where though?"

"I... I'm not sure," he rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. "I'll be honest, I just borrowed my way up, I wasn't paying attention to which way I was going."

Lincoln replied by stepping over to a nearby tree. "Well from the looks of it, we're in a dark oak forest..." he gulped. "This is the most dangerous biome we can be in right now."

"Why's that?" Lynn asked.

"The forest is dark. You were lucky and got us in a relatively open area, but... once night falls..."

"**Well then good news guys, the radar says here that there's a rather large structure nearby. You might be able to camp out there for the night,"** Lori's voice spoke up.

"Rather... large..." Lincoln rubbed his chin for a moment, before the realization hit him. There was only one structure it could be.

"Lori, how long do we have until sundown?" Lincoln asked.

"**About an hour"**

"Why son, what's up?" Lynn Sr. looked to his son in confusion.

"If we're gonna go into that building, we're gonna need to be ready for a fight." He placed the blast furnace next to the crafting bench. "It's about time we make some armor for ourselves and get our tools set."

The man nodded. "What do you have in mind then?"

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Now, the duo stood clad from head to toe in iron armor. Lynn held a diamond axe while Lincoln had a diamond sword and pickaxe. "So, you think we're ready?" While he thought. _"No more fear. I don't care the pain, I will protect him, even with my life."_

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah. Time to take on illagers!" And with that, they bolted forward. And just in time to, as the sun had finally began to descend under the horizon, signaling the start of night.

The house was massive, with long walls made of dark oak wood as well and stone being used to line the the roofs. The doorway was open, with a single stone arch acting as the barrier between the duo and whatever stood inside.

"Dad, welcome to a forest mansion. One of the largest structures in Minecraft," Lincoln gulped. "There's not much in there treasure wise, but... if we're gonna survive the night and start accruing resources, we're gonna need a base like this."

The man clutched his axe and stepped forward. "Then let's go, Lincoln. What do I have to worry about?"

"Focus on the illagers, I can take out the minions they spawn!"

And so they burst in.

The first illager appeared at the top of the stairs, sending timy, fairy-like beings after Lynn Sr., but his son came up and swatted them down, allowing his father to slice the illager apart.

Next one came out in response to the first, relaying by throwing potions at them in an attempt to harm. Thankfully, Lynn grabbed another bucket of milk on the way and cured himself, cutting that one down too.

Lincoln soon followed, stabbing the third before Lynn threw his axe into the fourth.

"Don't worry dad! This isn't like zombie hunting!" Lincoln declared. "There aren't as many of these guys as were in the village!"

Lynn nodded. "Thanks son!" He stacked up on a nearby door. "Next one, let's clear it!" Lincoln went up on his side and nodded, before the man breached the door... only to be met by a cloth statue of a duck.

"Uhh... what?" The man opted his head in confusion.

Lincoln shrugged. "Ask Microsoft, they added this," he turned and ran over to a nearby door. "Come on! There are more to finish off!"

Lynn nodded and followed.

After an hour of combat, the duo stood victorious, in a now empty mansion, and the few drops the illagers has now filling their inventory.

"Phew," Lincoln took a breath. "I'm glad these guys aren't so hard to kill."

Lynn nodded. "Agreed." Before he stepped into the Now cleared workshop room. "Now, Let's see if there's anything to loot around here."

"It should just be the Norma adventuring fear. Maybe better armor and the like," Lincoln shrugged as he followed his father into the room.

For the next few moments, they began to rummage through, trying to find anything of value, but for the most part they couldn't find much. A few ingots and some tools came up though.

And so, Lynn stepped over to what appeared to be an ordinary work bench. "All right, Let's go-" yet, before he could finish his line, his inventory started to glow. "What the?!" He dropped his bag,

Lincoln came up on his side. "Dad, what's going on?!"

He rummaged through his bag. "I don't know, son!" Before he pulled out a strange object: the severed leg of the enderman they fought. "The heck?!"

"You kept that?!"

"It wasn't like it was taking up much space!" He countered, only for it to glow brighter. Suddenly, the leg jumped from the man's hands and floated over the workbench. Galactic tunes began to spin around the object as magic overtook it. It morphed and shifted, changing its shape into the shape of a four-bladed mace.

With that, the new weapon returned to his hands. "Whoa... an ender axe… I have absolutely no idea what this is for."

"**That's one of the weapons I added when you were out… it's supposed to be effective against mobs from the end,"** Rita spoke up, prompting the two boys to look at each other.

"Lincoln… do you think we'll be able to fight endermen with this thing?" The man clutched it tightly, before handing it over to his son.

"Maybe," he took the weapon in his hands. "But… first we have to do something important."

Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"We have to dig deeper."

9 8-15-16-5 20-8-5-25 4-15-14-'20 18-21-14 9-14-20-15 1 23-9-20-8-5-18!

**A/N And here we go! C12 is in the bag and soon they have to go to the hell biome! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Replies (Day 11):**

**Boris Yeltsin: They have to go deeper is how.**

**DreadedCandiru2: Probably, though more bonding might be required.**

**Yellowpikmin88: Yeah, though thankfully milk is useful.**

**Guest: Yeah, though thankfully Lynn is competent.**

**TheCartoonist294: Yep! He has to learn eventually!**


	13. Digging Deeper

**A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 13! I apologize for the lateness! I had to study for a test and just couldn't write it out. Hope you enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Thirteen: Digging Deeper

"All right, Lincoln, so what're we doing again?" Lynn Sr. swung at the stone wall, harvesting more cobblestone that they didn't need.

"Strip mining," he answered. "While it's not as good as finding a cave and going through one that way, since we're staying at the woodland mansion for the time being, this way insures that we're not gonna lose it."

"Makes sense… but didn't we get a lot of resources already, you know, from that cave spider mine?"

"We did…" he held up a bucket of water. "But if we're gonna go deeper and actually be able to find the portal to the end, we're gonna need blaze powder," he gulped. "One of the most dangerous items to try and acquire in vanilla Minecraft… next to wither skulls and ender pearls."

The man shivered. "Ok, no problem… so the mine is?"

The boy swung, revealing a pull of lava. "To find this stuff."

"Magma?" he raised an eyebrow.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah. In order to make the nether portal to go deeper, we need obsidian," he placed the bucket of water, before placing a torch on the nearby wall. "And the only way to make that is to slash water onto it!"

With that, he poured, sending a flood of water over the pool, turning it from the hot, orange liquid into a purple-black stone. Lincoln then handed over the diamond pickaxe. "Here dad, this is the only way to break it."

"Uhh son, why didn't we just scoop up the lava and build the portal out of it?"

"Simple, I don't wanna make ten trips, and we only have the one bucket," he shrugged, before making another diamond pickaxe out of the diamonds they had found nearby. "Now come on, this'll take a while."

With that, he swung… the axe getting stuck for a moment. "Oh… this is what you mean…" He waddled in the flowing water, before swinging again. "Here we go!"

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

"All right dad," Lincoln gulped as he placed the last block out of the ten required to create the portal. "Here we go!" With that, he hit the frame with the flint and steel he had made, causing the portal to glow brightly for a moment, as purple frames filled the space, signaling the portal had been completed.

"Whoa," Lynn's eyes went wide as he stepped closer to it. "A portal to another world?"

Lincoln nodded, before handing over a set of armor. "Yeah, now here are some potions of fire resistance and iron armor. We're going to be in a very hot place filled with fire."

Lynn Sr. paused. "You sure this is a good idea, Lincoln? I mean if this place is as dangerous as you make it out to be then…"

"Dad… this is the only way to get a consistent source of blazes to kill and get rods from," the boy replied, his voice standing firm against his father's nervous gaze. "We could try witches, but they're rare and lets face it, won't always drop blaze powder. We're gonna have a tougher time finding endermen anyways."

With that, Lynn Sr. sighed and nodded. "All right then, son," he equipped the armor and held his diamond sword firm. "I'm ready."

The boy nodded as well, before donning his own suit. And then, together, they stepped forward and entered the portal.

A flash of purple light engulfed them in the next moment, forcing them both to close their eyes. And when they emerged, they found themselves now on the other end of the portal. A small stone pedestal held the black vortex as they stepped down the crumbling stairs.

The once lush soil had been replaced by hard, blood-red rock. Nearby, fires burned, illuminating the ground with the light. From above, odd, crystalline stones protruded from the ceiling, they too illuminating light.

As the duo stepped towards the edge of the cliff face they appeared upon, they were greeted by a massive ocean of boiling lava. In the distance, what appeared to be a massive structure, stood ominously, as the soft tears of the inhabitants of this land echoed in the air.

"Lincoln… why are we in hell?" Lynn gulped, his heart beginning to race. He had grown up hearing that only the truly evil and wicked would be sent into the fiery abyss. About what Dante saw during his own trip. But here and now, in this videogame, he found himself now standing before the boiling heat and cries of angels.

"It's the nether, dad," Lincoln took a breath. "In order to find better resources and the supplies… we have to go," he stepped forward and burst through a nearby wall. "Don't use diamonds here, netherrack is too common and too easy to break with iron."

Lynn Sr. clutched his pickaxe and nodded.

"**By the way guys, be careful. I don't think either of us touched the nether's code, but… you never know."**

"Got it, mom!" the boy answered, before they continued through the wall. A moment later, they found themselves on the other side, immediately greeted by what appeared to be pig zombies, all holding golden swords.

The man's eyes went wide as he drew his sword, only for Lincoln to immediately push his arm down. "Dad, no!"

"But Lincoln! We have monsters here!" He countered.

Yet, he held his arm. "Zombie pigmen only attack if attacked first! If we don't bother them, they'll leave us alone!"

For a moment, the man took in his son's words, before he sheathed his sword. "All right then, Lincoln… so now that we're here, where to next?"

He motioned for his father to follow, before motioning towards the structure from before, now much larger and closer. "That's a nether fortress, in there, we'll find dangerous monsters to fight, and the supplies we need to be able to actually take on the dragon."

Lynn Sr. nodded. "All right then, son," he took a breath. "Lets go then."

Lincoln nodded and pulled out his pickaxe.

"G'ahh!" a cry echoed through the air as Lincoln turned back to the lake of lava standing before them. "Oh no."

"Oh no?!" his father went in confusion. "What do you mean, 'oh no?'"

"Grrr-eee!" the sound soon followed, with the sound of something being fired coming soon after.

"Get down!" Lincoln shouted as he tackled his father to ground, and just in time too, as a ball of fire passed just above them, blasting the nearby pack of pigmen, before Lincoln and Lynn Sr. got back on their feet.

"What the heck was that?!" he raised his sword once more.

"A ghast!" he shouted, before rushing over to a nearby wall and swinging, easily breaking through. "That thing is the sniper of the nether! It's heavy artillery!"

"Well then, how do we take it down?!"

"We need to get close to it!" He answered, "But later! We have bigger problems though!"

Lynn soon came up on his son's side and swung as well. "Oh? Like what?"

In response, the boy motioned towards the pigmen, their faces now having gone red. "That ghast blasted the pigmen. The pigmen are now angry."

"Oh…" he went, before frantically swinging. "Time to run!"

A moment later the pigmen charged, but not before the duo was able to break through the wall and rush out into an open nether field. "We have to get to the nether fortress! There won't be so many there!"

"You sure we can't fight them?!" the man asked, tucking and rolling under a random outcropping, before rushing back to his feet. At this point, more and more pigmen were charging at them, all wielding their golden swords trying to hack them to pieces.

"Err-aaa!" another voice shouted, before a fireball blasted right behind them, narrowly missing the duo while blasting the horde of pigmen.

"Thank goodness these AI's are so dumb!" Lynn Sr smashed through another wall, only to be met by red-black bricks. "What the heck?!"

"We're here!" Lincoln pulled out his diamond pickaxe and swung. "Come on!" With that, they popped through the wall, landing in a dark corridor. Quickly, Lincoln sealed the exit behind them, marking out just where to go.

"Heh, heh," they panted in exhaustion. "We made it."

Lincoln turned and raised his sword. "Yeah… now time for the hard part… finding the blazes and stealing their rods," he pulled out his fire resistance potion. "Drink up if you don't wanna end up burning to death."

Lynn Sr. nodded, before doing just that. With that, they began to explore the fortress. The dark fortress was maze-like and dark, with the only sources of light coming from the pools or rivers of lava that filled some rooms.

"**How are you two doing in there?" **Lori spoke up. **"I'm seeing a lot of pigmen activity outside the fortress right now."**

"Blame ghasts, Lori," Lincoln answered. "They blasted the pigmen and got them all riled up. Anyways, can you tell us where the blazes are?"

"**According to this radar, they should be down the hall on the left. There's a spawner."**

"Another one?" Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow, a slight shiver radiating through his body.

"Yeah, but don't worry. The potions make us basically immune to their attacks," he smiled. "It's not the same as fighting those cave spiders."

"Good," he answered, before they turned the corner.

Instantly, several balls of fire came at them, forcing them to block with their swords. "Heh, well looks like they're glad to see us!"

"That's normal!" Lincoln jumped forward, swinging at them. "They shoot first and ask questions later!"

Lynn Sr. jumped forward as well. "Then lets get to work too! Get those rods, son!"

And with that, they fought the blazes, not noticing the soft crackling filling the air behind them.

15-8 14-15 20-8-5 23-9-20-8-5-18 19-15-12-4-9-5-18-19 1-18-5 14-5-1-18!

**A/N Hey guys! Here's C13! I hope you enjoyed! I apologize for lateness, but I had a big test today and just couldn't work on this chapter until now. **

**Review Replies (Day 12):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Heh nice… though I haven't really been referencing games.**

**JMbuilder: Hopefully! And they had to go very deep!**

**Yellpikmin88: Even deeper than diggy diggy hole!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Not yet, just blazes!**

**LoudHouseLover1999: Of course mate! Update comes in December!**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**


	14. Withering Heights

**A/N Man, my sporadic update schedule needs to improve. Oh well, I'm getting caught up and working on several stories now though. Including one I wrote for "Like Mother, Like Son" last year for a French assignment. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Fourteen: Withering Heights

"All right, dad!" Lincoln swung and took down another blaze, relieving it of its rods as he did so. "Got thirty-two yet?!"

Lynn replied by doing the same, slicing the head off another, it's rods flying straight into his inventory. "Yeah I think. You sure that's enough?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've got thirty-two too. Enough for a few brewing stands, some blaze powder, and if we find slimes, we can even make some more magma cream to make fire resistance potions!"

"Heh, looks like you've got everything planned out, son," Lynn Sr. smiled at the thought. _"Way more planned out than my own father…"_

"I used to play Minecraft religiously," he smiled. "Remember when we used to go out for ice cream over the summer and always looked like I had stayed inside all day? That's because I well did. I was –playing Minecraft and just having a fun time," Lincoln began to smile fondly. "Man, I started playing in one point for point seven… like five years ago."

"I guess you really have been a gamer for a long time," Lynn Sr. smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

Yet, his son simply waved him off. "Why dad? I didn't know I was good at gaming either!"

For a moment, he considered answering that question, to divulge about his own life growing up to his son, only to look away and drop his bag to pack it up. "That's a story for another time, son. Don't worry about it right now."

"All right I guess…" Lincoln shrugged. "I guess we-"

*Crackle* the sound echoed through the blaze spawner room, causing the young boy to immediately raise his sword. "Dad."

Seeing his son's sudden movements, he raised his sword as well. "Yeah, Lincoln?"

"We've got company, dangerous company," he leaned forward. "The guardians of nether forts are known as wither skeletons."

Lynn Sr. slowly stepped forward. "Yeah? What's so bad about them?"

"They're about twice the height of a normal skeletons, though thankfully they down have bows, only stone swords," the boy gulped. "But if you get hit by one, you're gonna be inflicted with the wither effect. It's like poison, only it makes you weak as well…"

The man's mind instantly jumped back to the image of Lincoln, leaning up against the workbench he had placed as he went to find milk to cure him. _"I can't let that happen again."_

And so, s he turned the corner, a stone sword bared down upon him, nearly chopping his head off. Thankfully he was able to dodge in time, jumping back as a single soldier stepped over and began running at them.

In the next moment, Lincoln cut it down, sending its head flying into his inventory. "Huh, only one? Usually they come in groups of two or three…"

*Crackle* the sound echoed once more, as more zombies turned the corner and ran.

"You just had to say something, Lincoln!" Lynn shook his head, before rushing forward and slicing taking the two extras down. "Are these guys like the pigmen?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No… in fact, they should've called down by now! We've got the blaze rods, it's time to get out of here!" He rushed passed his father and turned, only to be met by a small group of more wither soldiers. "Oh no… mom! Check the code surrounding spawn rates!"

Lynn Sr. quickly grabbed his son after that and pulled him in the opposite direction. "We'll find another way back to the portal! Come on!" while his mind raced. _"I'm not gonna let this game hurt you anymore, Lincoln! I promise!"_

"**Oh no… that's the modification we made to the nether,"** Rita's voice echoed through the fiery abyss. **"We cranked up spawning rates, so now mobs just appear ridiculous amount of times!"**

"Well that explains why there were so many pigmen!" Lynn Sr. shouted as he turned another corner, pulling his son out of the fortress buried in the netherrack mountain and out onto what appeared to be fortress walls overlooking the ocean of lava.

Yet, very abruptly, the pathway ended, leaving only the destroyed end of the bridge as their back as the soldiers closed in. "Oh, dangit!"

"Dad, what're we gonna do?!" Lincoln turned back and raised his sword, trying to seem at least somewhat threatening, though the soldiers just kept coming directly at them.

He looked aside and shook his head, glancing back at the lake of lava as he did so. "I… I don't know…"

"Err-Eee!" the cry echoed through the air, before the sound of a fireball being launched blared.

Instantly, Lincoln shoved his father to the ground. "Ghast! Hit the deck!" before a fireball flew directly overhead, obliterating the incoming army and sending their heads falling to the sandy shores below.

"Heh, what luck… I guess it's a good thing we didn't kill that ghast yet," Lincoln chuckled, only for another fireball to pass overhead.

"Yeah, but I think we're gonna need to take it down if we're gonna get back to the portal without an army of pigmen trying to stab us for no reason."

Lincoln nodded. "Agreed… we just have to-"

"**Uhh dad, Lincoln, I know that you're in a bit of a pinch right now, but the radar says that something big is coming your way… where did those wither skeleton heads go?" **Lori's voice was panicked, causing the duo to look over the edge.

Right where the bodies of the fallen skeletons fell as a bank of brown sand that seemed to have faces etched into its grains.

The boy's eyes went wide. "Oh no… t-that's soul sand!"

"Soul what?" Lynn Sr. went in reply, only for a bright light to engulf the sandbar, followed by a massive explosion, destroying a nearby tower pillar and causing an entire section of the fortress to fall, before a strange creature with three boney heads burst out, sending energy skeleton heads at the duo.

"That's a wither!" Lincoln grabbed his father and pulled him along. "We have to get out of here!"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the nearby fortress as the creature fired erratically, doing its best to destroy the two mortal beings that had found their way to the top of its charge.

"How the heck do we fight this thing?!" Lynn Sr. shouted, his voice tense as he dropped his bag.

"I don't know! We're supposed to actually fight it, but here's the thing! It's too dangerous! It'll just blow us up!"

He hesitated, before rummaging through his bag, pulling out the ender staff. "Well then, let's see what this thing does!"

"Dad! That thing only works on mobs from the end, how the heck will it work on the wither, a nether mob?!"

Lynn Sr. focused and aimed the staff. "I don't know!" before it began to glow with purple light… only to immediately fade. "Dangit!"

*Scree!* the with cried, before the nearby ghast fired again "Err-Eee!" blasting more of the fort apart, leaving tem only on the damaged tower overlooking thee lava ocean. Suddenly, an enderman appeared nearby and stared at the duo… only for the wither to immediately turn and fire, leaving a small crater where it used to stand.

A moment passed, before the realization dawned on them. "The staff summons endermen?!"

Lincoln rubbed his chin, an idea coming to him as he pulled out some blocks and ran over to the edge. "Dad! Keep it distracted! I have an idea for how we can defeat it!"

Lynn Sr. nodded and raised up the staff, concentrating as he did so. "Got it son! Come on!" and it began to glow again, distracting the with as Lincoln rushed over to the creature. _"Come on! You stupid ghast! Fire!"_

"Lincoln?! What're you doing?!" He shouted, before giving chase to his son. The staff still in hand.

"Trust me dad!" The boy countered, determination filling his voice. "I know how to take out this wither!"

He kept focus, doing his best to keep using the rod to summon endermen. "But how!"

"Err-Eee!" The cry went out once more.

"Like this!" he immediately jumped out of the way, allowing the ghast's fireball to blast the wither.

Instantly, the creature and unleashed a torrent of energy skulls in return, obliterating the ghast. But not before it fired off one more volley, taking the wither down with it.

Suddenly, Lynn realized what had happened. "Mutually assured destruction!"

The boy smiled. "Yeah," as a small start fell into his hands. "And we even got a nether star from it!"

Lynn Sr. took a breath and ran over to his son, wasting no time scooping him up in his arms. "Oh Lincoln, don't scare me like that again! I thought you were gonna get blasted by those things!"

"I kinda almost did," he let out a breath. "But don't worry dad. Now we have enough blaze rods to get home and know that that staff can summon all the endermen we need to get eyes of ender."

"So does that mean…"

"Well, not yet," the boy sighed. "We're a step closer to getting to the end, yes, but we need more supplies first."

"Where is this end thing by the way? How do we get to it?" He tilted his head in confusion, before beginning to make his way out of the forest. Thankfully, no more soldiers were spawning given all the destroyed blocks of the nether fortress.

"We need to find a strong hold," he explained. "It's just like a nether fortress. It used to be that only three spawned in a world, though… I don't know what version we're really playing on due to the mod. From there, we can activate the end portal and go to fight the end dragon."

With that, Lynn Sr. carried his son into the nether portal. "Well then, let's take a break for a bit… what time is it?"

"**Bedtime, it's nine PM. You've been grinding all day," **Rita answered.

"Time for bed, kiddo. We can work on getting home tomorrow."

Lincoln nodded. "All right then, dad."

And with that, they stepped through and returned to the woodland mansion.

1 14-5-20-8-5-18 19-20-1-18, 1 2-12-1-26-5 18-15-4 1-14 5-14-4-5-18-13-5-14 12-5-7 19-20-1-6-6. 9 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-1-20 1-12-12 15-6 20-8-5-19-5 9-20-5-13-19 23-9-12-12 8-1-22-5 20-15 4-15 23-9-20-8 4-5-6-5-1-20-9-14-7 20-8-5 4-18-1-7-15-14.

**A/N And there we go! Today's chapter is on time and doing pretty well! I hope you guys enjoyed! 2 weeks in and only 2 more to go! As always, feel free to drop ideas by! We're returning to the overworld soon!**

**Review Replies (Day 13):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks!**

**Guest: Who knows? There are still 16 chapters remaining!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, something's always happening.**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**


	15. The Code's Secrets

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I'm a bit late, I was up until 3 AM because of Pokémon Sword and Shield's opening party (which I attended). Anyways, here's a little more calm chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Fifteen: The Code's Secrets

Nightfall fell over the summertime home as a young scientist sat at her desk, typing away at her computer. "Come on, there has to be something! Father is not that good of a coder when put under pressure..." frantically, she typed away, hoping, begging that there would be something she could work with- something to prove that there was another way out.

Another moment passed, with her still trying to find something to do. "Upgraded AI's As have been seen. New items and weapons added by Mother... unbreakable obsidian armor? What's that."

"Poo-poo..." (Lisa? What're you still doing up?) Lily tiredly sat up in her bed. (You know it's late, right?)

"Affirmative, younger sibling," she glanced at her old crib for a moment, before turning back. "I am merely searching for another way to allow Lincoln and our father to exit the game safely... without ending up as brain-dead vegetables."

Lily shivered at the thought, before turning to the two stasis pods Lisa had standing up against the door. At this point, Lisa connected the duo to IV fluid drips to keep them hydrated while using a feeding tube to keep them fed. The small machines within the devices made sure to keep their blood flowing despite their inactivity.

It was like they were comatose patients.

"Poo..." (Lisa...) Lily leaned forward, against the edge of her bed. (Are they gonna be ok?"

The scientist took a breath and gave Lily a begging glance, doing her best to conceal the truth. "Of course. Lincoln knows that game well and currently, our father has more than proven himself capable of fighting whatever threats stand in their way."

"Poo, poo poo?" (But if that's true then... why are you staying up trying to find another way?) Lily's voice softened, the infant seemingly already knowing exactly what the answer would be.

And Lisa, simply gave a small sigh in reply, already knowing what she was hinting at. "I am afraid that they will not make it. Those goggles were a dangerous invention the government asked for. They were never intended for private use."

"Poo-poo!" (But I thought you always made sure that your inventions had an off switch of some kind!) Lily flared her arms in frustration, while Lisa simply continued to work. At this point she was going through the individual code changes Lynn and Rita had made prior to the boys' entrance to the game.

"I did, that exit menu. As part of the request, security was meant to be brought to black quartz standard. Nearly perfect. With the only way out being when the controller decides to leave."

The baby rubbed her chin with that. "Poo..." (Oh... I see...)

"So in the meantime, I'm working on another way out for them... just in case things go awry on their current journey," the scientist gulped. "Moreso than things already have. But I have yet to find a hole in the code. A place I can insert my own programing and then game things without having to reset the system proper..."

Lily rubbed her him for a moment, before snapping her fingers. "Poo-poo?" (Have you tried the mod attacher menu thing?)

Lisa raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Poo!" (A while ago, I heard that Lincoln was excited over the fact that Notch was adding a program that could activate or deactivate mods while in the game. Could you use that as the hole?"

The scientist paused, her eyes going wide in realization, before she turned and rushed through the menus, her eyes looking for a specific set that would allow one to change values at will.

And soon enough, her eyes fell on exactly what she was looking for. Just like rest of the game, it seemed haphazardly coded, with seemingly more focus put into making it work rather than making it work well.

"Though I do not enjoy attempting to fix other people's mistakes, if I do not somehow work around this API, I will not be able to save my family... and I will never forgive myself if I allow that to happen."

"Go Lisa!" Lily pumped her arm as she watched her sister go at it.

_**The Next Day...**_

"Ahh!" Lynn Sr. Opened the front door to the woodland mansion and stretched. The door was a new addition as the structure had spawned without one, not that the duo minded of course.

For a moment, he looked out, into the dark oak forest. Due to the roof covering, they would have to deal with monsters on the way out. /"But don't worry, Lincoln, I'm gonna get you out of here soon."

*Yawn* "Mornin' Dad," Lincoln stepped from behind his father. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. The man replied. "Just checking to make sure the coast is clear and stuff."

"We've been asleep. Thanks to mom's code no monsters could spawn since neither of us was active."

"I know, I know. But it doesn't hurt to be sure. I mean, this game is taking up a lot of RAM and stuff. A crash is likely if we don't keep things in check."

Lincoln shivered at the idea. "Yeah... I know," doing his best to purge the idea of what could happen from his mind.

"So what's the plan for today?" Lynn stepped back inside and closed the door behind him. "Come on I'll make ya some breakfast.

"Today, we're gonna start the hardest part of the journey: get to the end."

"Sounds... rather easy," the man tilted his head in confusion.

"While it does, you're forgetting about the fact that we won't have a place to go back to," he shook his head. "We're abandoning base. After we beat the dragon, we're gonna be able to leave and stuff."

"No more resource gathering?" Lynn Sr. raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"No point really. We got a lot of supplies from those mining trips and a decent amount of mob drops from fighting…" he gulped. "The only thing we haven't found a decent amount of, are bones really."

"From the sound of it, they're gonna be hard to find," Lynn Sr. replied, cooking up a few potatoes to bring their hunger bar back to full as he did so.

"Not at all really," he shook his head. "They come from skeletons."

The man raised an eyebrow. "I thought we got some from those wither soldiers yesterday?"

"The wither blew up most of them, and we were busy fighting them to do anything else.

"Oh…"

With that, Lincoln and Lynn ate. "So yeah, get ready to go. It's a straight shot to the end now, all right?"

Lynn Sr. nodded and quickly devoured his breakfast, before the duo both headed upstairs. With the nether supplies they acquired, as well as the enderpearls that resulted from the wither blowing up several unlucky endermen they were able to upgrade their backpacks, now allowing a much deeper amount of supplies to be carried.

"Thankfully, Minecraft logic states that you can't feel just how heavy everything is!" Lincoln chuckled. "Steve carries millions of tons in his back pocket like its nothing!"

Lynn chuckled. "That sounds cool," before he approached the magical workbench. "Last thing… let's see if anything else in our inventory react-" yeat, before he could finish, his half stack of blaze rods burst from his inventory, each one melding together and growing, combining into a single item. A handle grew from the bottom while its fiery rods sharpened, creating a single blade, which then fell and floated over the bench. "Whoa!"

Lincoln grabbed the weapon and swung, sending a wave of fire at the nearby wall. "Cool! We've got a blaze sword!"

Suddenly, Lincoln's bag reacted as well, the nether star bursting forth and floating for a moment. Suddenly, some of the obsidian blocks Lincoln still had, burst forth from his inventory, coming together and forming what appeared to be a handle, which the star then attached itself to. "Whoa…"

Lynn Sr. took it in his hand. "Wow…"

"**Like it… it's meant to be an endgame weapon,"** Rita spoke up. **"Check it out… I kinda don't remember what I coded it to do."**

"You… forgot what it was coded to do?" Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"**Yeah… I was super busy coding in a lot of things that I just forgot ok! You'll probably figure out what it does later."**

"True…" Lynn Sr. took a breath while Lincoln grabbed the eyes of ender he had made. "Anything else, son?"

The boy shook his head. "No dad… I think I'm ready to go," he glanced back, the fire he started slowly beginning to engulf the room. "And I think we should go too, you know, before we get burned to death."

The man nodded as well, before the duo grabbed their bags and all of the supplies they had collected over the passed few days. With that, they stepped out of the woodland mansion.

Lincoln raised up the first eye of ender, allowing it to boost forward, leading the way to the closest stronghold. "Let's go! The eye will lead the way!"

The man nodded. "How long until we get there?"

"A few days, probably," he stepped forward. "Especially since with us, there'll probably be many adventures along the way… and danger to be had."

"You said it," the man took a breath, before rushing forward along with is son. "Lets get to it then!"

And with that, they went out into the world once more, leaving the burning woodland mansion behind… I don't think that home's next occupants will enjoy it as much as they had.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rita and Lori leaned back on the couch.

"Looks like, they're finally gonna be on their way home," Rita chuckled. "And here I was worried that they wouldn't make it…"

"Don't jinx it, mom," Lori spoke up. "In this world, the code errors you two made had truly randomized where the strongholds are. His eyes of ender will lead them there, but… it might be a long time until they actually get there."

Rita nodded. "Well… it's better than nothing at least. Here's to hoping they'll make it."

And with that, Lori nodded in agreement.

9-20 9-19 20-9-13-5 6-15-18 15-21-18 4-25-14-1-13-9-3 4-21-15 20-15 5-24-16-12-15-18-5 20-8-5-9-18 23-15-18-12-4

**A/N And there we go! We're officially halfway through this story and month! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Replies (Day 14):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah! They're now out in the world!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Yep, nothing like what they experienced!**

**Guest: Maybe. And I know, I've played Minecraft before.**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**


	16. The Long Road Home

**A/N Hey guys! Back with day 16! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help! Also, bad news, my computer's touchpad is busted, so fun times for me trying to drag and select!  
**

**As always, R&R!**

Chapter Sixteen: The Long Road Home

It took the duo a few moments to find their way out of the dark oak forest- not helped by the fact that the markers Lincoln said would guide the way out… turned out to be just randomly placed, leading to them being forced to use the particle trail from the eye of ender to lead the way.

Thankfully though, after a few moments of struggle, the duo found themselves stepping out of the maze-like passages and trails of the forest and stepping out onto the much thinner ground of a plains biome. "Well then… here we go dad, no turning back now."

"I know," he gulped, doing his best to hide his nervousness. "We have to get home as soon as possible. So I'm ok with being a bit more… risky if necessary."

Lincoln nodded in understanding. "All right then, dad," he nodded, before flinging the next ender eye, allowing it to guide the way forward. "That's the way to go!" He then strolled along, while his father ran. "Lincoln! Why aren't you running?"

"Dad, running depletes your hunger faster. Since we're gonna be on the road now, we can't waste supplies. Restocking isn't easy now."

"I get it son, I get it," with that, he placed his hands on his head and simply followed the purple glow. For the next few moments they simply walked along, from one edge of the calm plains to the other. And just as abruptly, the plains turned back to forest, albeit with only small trees dotting its surface rather than the massive dark oak trees they had been used to.

And for once, the world seemed almost at peace.

_**Meanwhile…**_

*Yawn* "Hey guys, how're they doing?" Luna stretched as she stepped into the living room, only for her sister and mother to look up.

At this point, Rita and Lori had starting eating their breakfast by the computer, careful not to allow any of the liquids associated with their meal touch the device.

"Well, from what Lori's been telling me, they're both all right," Rita wiped the milk from her mouth. "They're right now on the home stretch. They just have to find the stronghold and fight a dragon."

The musician shivered at the thought. "Uhh… you sure that's a good idea? I mean… the ender dragon is a tough fight, even for experienced Minecraft players."

"You played Minecraft too?" Lori raised an eyebrow."

"Uhh yeah, some guy in my high school released a cracked version of it for us to play on," she rubbed the back of her head, before pulling out her guitar. "I even learned how to play some songs on it. Wanna hear?"

Rita and Lori turned to each other. Due to Lynn's poor coding during the modding process and Rita's oversight on his work, the music files had not been properly preserved, leading to most of the game being played in complete silence.

"Sure I guess," the woman shrugged. "It'd be a nice change of pace while they travel," with that, she grabbed one of the two headsets she had set up and passed one over. "Play to your heart's content, but not too loud, while it may not seem like it to them, the headset is sending this stuff directly into their ears."

Luna nodded and strummed, before getting to work playing. **"**_**Closets full of secrets and Skeletons, awakes but nothing's true…"**_

_**Back With Lincoln And Lynn Sr…**_

Soft music filled their ears as they travelled along, first through the calm forest, and then to the extreme hills that followed it. The lush grass darkened slightly as they made their way up one of the mountains overlooking the ocean.

From that peak, the world seemed vast, more open than the sky above and with more adventures than the stars ready to be enjoyed.

"Wow…" Lynn Sr. went, his voice filling with amazement. "Up here, it looks like the world goes on forever!"

Lincoln nodded in reply, adjusting his bag as he did so. "Well… while it technically isn't… the Minecraft world is huge… and for us, effectively infinite," he slowly took a seat, with his father taking one next to him.

"Hey dad…"

The man perked up. "Yes, son?"

"Even if this is just a half-finished mod, I still can't believe you managed to program this. Even some of the most skilled coders have trouble modding Minecraft," he turned to his father. "Must've taken you forever to get this done."

"Heh… well," he scratched the back of his head. "Would you believe me if I told you that I actually did this in one night?"

"You're kidding!" The boy went in surprise. "Near perfect graphics! Modified physics and enemy AI's, new tools and weapons?!"

"Well your mother did the last one," he chuckled. "She messed with the code when I was out buying groceries."

"I know you used to work in IT, but man…" he looked back over the ocean, taking in Luna's soft singing for a moment. "It's still hard to believe."

"Well son, remember what I taught you," he wrapped his arm around the boy. "There are different sides to everyone. One of my attempted gifts for your mother was a simple videogame."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"**It crashed after bootup,"** Rita laughed over the mic. **"But, I loved it anyway."**

Lynn Sr.'s face went slightly red. "Heh, yeah…"

"By the way dad, why did you make this mod anyways? I mean… you said it's for us and stuff…"

He took a breath. "Lincoln, I just really wanted to make something you'd enjoy. I remember watching you play this when you were younger and well… I remember you complaining that while you enjoyed it, the game could get boring pretty quickly if you were looking for crazy battles…" he chuckled. "So I made something for that desire."

"Thanks dad. I'm still amazed that you managed to turn a blocky world into something realistic in a single night."

"Would you believe that I just wanted to go fishing here?" He leaned back.

"Oh? How come?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion.

He shrugged. "Because in all honesty that's the only activity I've never done with any of the girls before…" his voice trailed off for a moment, before picking up once more. "Lincoln… you know I love you, right?"

The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion, before nodding. "Uhh, yeah dad. Of course!"

"Good, good…" He rubbed his arm. "It's just… ever since you started practicing with your mother, we haven't spent that much time together," he slowly turned and looked out into the ocean. "Oh who am I kidding…"

Lincoln chose to remain silent, unsure of just how to respond to his father.

"We never used to spend that much time together anyways…" he sighed. "Just another thing I share with your grandpa…"

"Pop Pop?"

He gave a small chuckle at that. "No Lincoln… _My dad_," he let his hands rest in hands. "Did I ever mention him?"

"Now that I think of it… no," Lincoln tilted his head. "You've… never really talked about him. Was he…"

His voice trailed off, his words lingering in the air for a moment.

The man shook his head. "No. He wasn't the worst dad ever. He just… he was absent. If given the chance to go to the bar with friends or spend time smoking joints, he would rather than spend his weekends with mom and I," he stood up with that, before grabbing an apple off a nearby tree, passing another to Lincoln.

"It was my mom, your grandmother than taught me to cook," he gave a small, fond smile. "She taught me everything really… Dad was there sometimes, even started me off on how to ride a bike. But him being him just showed me how and let me try and fail myself. He literally sat me on a bike. Told me to balance and pedal and walked away."

"Sounds… neglectful," the boy took a bite of the apple.

"Not neglectful. He loved me, legitimately," he sighed, and rolled the fruit in his hands. "But… he was one of those who embraced the idea of true freedom whole heartedly… not realizing that children need at least some structure to make the right choices."

"The only think he really did was give me Vanzilla, just like his dad had given him," he glanced at Lincoln with a smile. "And that I plan to give you one day too."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Aww what?!" Lori flared her arms. "But I'm the one who always drives it!"

Luna shook her head and stopped playing. "That's not fair! He just wants to give Lincoln Vanzilla because he's a boy?!"

"I don't understand the desire either," Lisa stepped down, now holding several wires. "Have you seen Lana? I need her welding equipment."

"No Lisa," Rita pinched the bridge of her nose. "And are you two seriously arguing over Vanzilla. The old run, down van that we all wanted to get rid of?"

A beat passed, before the realization dawned on Lori, causing her to facepalm. "Right… Lincoln's gonna be expected to keep a junker to pass down to his own son, while I can buy a new car when i get the chance."

_**Back With The Boys…**_

"It's just… I wanted to be better for my father. I wanted to be there for all of you," he gave a defeated chuckle. "But I guess it's harder to share your time with eleven kids than just one."

Lincoln placed a soft hand upon his father's side. "Dad…"

He glanced at the boy. "What kind of father am I? So desperate to be with my son that I put our lives at stake…"

"It's all right, really," he went, his voice filling with a soft, comforting heat. "I know it's hard, and I know you love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have stayed up all night trying to make a game for me to enjoy with you."

Lynn looked away. "True…"

With that, the boy hugged his father. "I love you dad, nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks son," he returned the embrace.

"Now how about we get back on the road? We don't wanna get stuck out at the night."

The man nodded, before his son sent another eye out, pointing the way forward. And with that, they headed forward.

Though the question still lingered in the air for Lynn. _"What kind of father am I?"_

20-8-5 16-1-3-11 19-20-1-12-11-19 20-8-5-9-18 16-18-5-25 20-8-5-25 2-5-20-20-5-18 8-1-22-5 2-15-14-5-19 18-5-1-4-25

**A/N And there we go! Only 2 weeks remain in this month, and 2 weeks before this story comes to an end! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Replies (Day 15):**

**Boris Yeltsin: They've still got a lot of walking to do!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Maybe, but remember, she's only 4!**

**Guest: Yeah, multiple storms.**

**Yellowpikmin88: Well with Lincoln as an expert, you thought they'd take longer?!**

**TheCartoonist294: I was freezing cold for 4 hours. Bought a ton of stuff like the special ed switch and plush dolls. All in all… it was an all right experience. Might've been better off just going the next day or something though. Thanks mate!**

**Celrock: Thanks! I hope I can deliver!**


	17. Finding The Hunters

**A/N And I'm back with C17! The countdown to the end is here! Only 13 more chapters to go! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank a guest for giving me this idea!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Seventeen: Finding The Hunters

"Ahh, don't you just love a nice, calm trip through a digitally rendered forest," Lynn Sr. gave a small chuckle as he stepped along, glancing at his son as he did so. "How about you, son?"

Lincoln held his hands on his head and glanced up, his mind deep in thought. "I guess it's pretty cool… a trip to the park would be nice though."

"How about we go visit it when we get back?" He wrapped an arm around his son. "Ya know, like some good ol' father-son bonding and stuff?"

The boy hesitated slightly. Of course, it wasn't unusual that his dad wanted to hang out. In fact, after the conversation they had at the top of that extreme hill, he sort of expected it.

Yet, a part of him couldn't help, but feel a bit put off. It felt more… forced than anything, to say the least. "Sure dad, it might feel nice to walk around without having to worry about getting bit, blasted or blown up."

"Heh, good," he nodded. "Then we can-" But, before he could finish, his foot got caught in a small hole in the ground, causing him to stumble and fall forward. "What the heck?!"

Lincoln quickly turned to offender, only to find what appeared to be a hole with smaller holes on one side of it. "Tracks."

Lynn Sr. quickly pulled himself back up. "From what?"

He slowly looked around, his eyes falling upon the freshly dropped remains of sheep wool and meat, ready to be picked up. Slowly, he stood up and pulled out a bone. "Dad, we've got company."

Instantly, the man pulled out his sword. "Company? Where? What're we dealing with? More Zombies? More skeletons?!" he began swinging the air. "Don't worry son! I'll protect you! I'll kill whatever I have to!"

Yet, the boy motioned for him to calm down. "Don't worry dad, really, don't worry," he began to wave the bone around. "It's just wolves. While we don't have too many bones from our trip to the nether, we still have a decent amount."

For a moment, Lynn Sr. hesitated, before thinking of his own dog. "Are you… planning on trying to tame the wolves or something?"

Lincoln nodded. "If I have enough bones for it. In Minecraft, dogs become some the best defenders against mobs you can find. If it's hostile, the wolves will all charge and kill it."

"When you put it like that, it sounds pretty obvious," the man chuckled, while his son stepped forward. "Yeah, now let's go find them!" With that, Lincoln bolted forward, the tracks in his sight, and his father followed close behind.

A few moments later, the boy pushed aside a set of bushes, revealing a small clearing filled with wild wolves. Some unlucky sheep had spawned, so the pack was currently mauling them to death to eat. Within seconds, the poor animal had been stripped, leaving only its wool behind for them to pick up later, if possible of course.

"Bingo," Lincoln whispered as he slowly stepped out from his concealed position, holding up the bone as an offering. "Here boy…"

Slowly, the wolf turned to the human, its eyes widening, before it grit its teeth. *Growl*

"Easy now," he went in a soft, calm voice, holding the bone out further as he did so. "I've got a nice, juicy bone for you. Come and get it!"

Yet, rather than calmly approach, the wolf stood up and readied itself, its claws beginning to protrude from its paws as it adjusted its stance. Its eyes focused upon the boy as it stepped forward, bearing its teeth for the human.

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr.'s heart began to race, the realization beginning to dawn upon him. When they first got Charles, he was just like this, defensive, ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

"It's all right dad!" he looked back, breaking contact with the wolf, before motioning his father to stay back.

Bad move though, as instantly, the wolf pounced, trying to do to Lincoln what it had done to the sheep.

Thankfully, Lynn Sr. immediately acted, using his sword to slice the wolf apart. Wasting no time, he grabbed his son and picked him up, bolting off immediately after. "Lincoln! What's going on?!"

"I don't know! Wolves usually don't attack player characters!" he glanced back. For the crime of killing one of the pack members, the rest of the pack had been stirred up, now chasing after them.

"Rita! What's going on?!" The man shouted.

"**I don't know. I don't think either of us messed with the code pertaining to wolves!"**

"Well then, how're we supposed to beat them?!"

Lincoln rubbed his chin, before sending another eye of ender flying. "Just run in that direction! We just have to escape their pursuit radius!"

"And how far is that supposed to be?!" The man shouted, causing the boy to shrug in reply.

"I don't know, this mod changed so many aspects of this game that I'm barely able to keep up! Just keep running and we should be able to get away!"

In the next moment the once dense oak forest began to fad away, once more turning into a set of extreme hills. "Do you think the wolves like the cold?!"

"They don't care about temperature! They want us dead!" Lincoln answered.

*Growl!* a dog went, before snapping at the boy's foot, with Lincoln just barely to pull it away before he could rip it off. "There has to be something we can do!"

"_Think Lynn, think! What annoys Charles?! His friends? No, they're already in a pack…"_ for a moment, his mind drifted, back to the day Lana brought him home from dumpster diving. She mentioned how he got caught up fighting other dogs and had to be taken away before they killed him!"

"_Other dogs tried to kill him!" _His eyes went wide. "I have an idea!" he glanced at his son. "What other biomes do wolves spawn in?"

"Forest ones. Forests, and warm taiga!" He glanced at his father. "What's your plan?!"

"To fight fire with fire!" He shouted. "Lori! Where's the nearest taiga biome?!"

"**One hundred meters due north! It should be right passed the mountain ahead!"**

The man grit his teeth and bolted forward. Jumping from ledge to ledge as he made his way around. "Come on! Where the heck is that biome?!"

The wolves continued to pursue. There were some unlucky mobs spawning nearby as they passed, causing some of the wolves to break the chase and attack them, only to return to the two humans once the mob was completely killed off.

"Lincoln, no wonder you wanted these guys on our side! They're crazy!"

He nodded. "Same in vanilla Minecraft! Albeit you're actually able to tame them!"

With that, they found themselves on a ledge overlooking the taiga biome. "How're we gonna get there?!" He glanced back. The wolves were closing in. Despite his best efforts, Lynn Sr. just couldn't put that much distance between him and the wolves. "Lincoln, any ideas?"

"Do you trust me, dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah," the man nodded. "Of course I trust you."

He pointed down, at the river that divided the two biomes. "You see that water? In Minecraft, water negates all fall damage… jump into it and we'll be able to get to shore faster."

The man looked into his son's eyes in disbelief for a moment, before he nodded along. "All right," he braced himself, and jumped.

For a moment, the duo sorted through the air, pushing to try and land in the river. And so, as it approached, Lynn held his son tightly and extended his legs.

In the next moment, pain rushed through the man's body as he heard a *crack* radiate in his ears. Thankfully, the adrenaline rushing through his veins forced him up. He quickly swam back to the surface, with Lincoln following soon after.

And not a moment too soon, as in the next, the wolves jumped off as well, their AI's focused on capturing and killing the two.

Lynn Sr. climbed on shore, forcing himself up, only to stumble and fall.

"Dad!" Lincoln rushed over. "What happened?"

"I think the mod made it reduced damage instead of no damage," The man grit his teeth, as he looked at his right leg, the appendage now twisted in a way it shouldn't have been.

Instantly, Lincoln grabbed his father and force him up. "We have to keep moving, I'll get you healed up later!" With that, they limped along, the wolves still in hot pursuit. Soon the grass turned dark, before being replaced by a brown substance. "We're in a mega taiga! There have to be wolves somewhere!"

With that, they turned, only to find themselves face-to-face with a wall.

"Oh no…" Lincoln gulped, while Lynn remained quiet.

*Growl* the sound echoed a moment after, forcing them to turn to their pursuers.

"**Boys! Get out of there!"**Rita desperately shouted.

But there was nothing they could do… they were cornered. "I'm sorry Lincoln…" Lynn Sr. whispered, as his son held onto him for protection.

Then, suddenly, *Awoo!* A cry echoed through the air, causing the pursuing pack to turn towards the source: Another pack of wolves.

In the next moment, the two packs charged at each other, doing their best to take out the other.

"Close one," the man took a breath, before Lincoln helped his father limp away from the fight. Neither of them willing to find out who would be the victor.

With that, they stumbled along the untrodden path. "Man, another crazy thing in Minecraft." Lynn Sr. let out a breath. "Thanks Lincoln."

"I should be thanking you dad," the boy answered. "You grabbed me and ran the moment things turned south."

"It's my job as your parent," he put on a pained smile, before looking up, towards the setting son. "It looks like we're gonna need to find a place to stay."

"How about there?" Lincoln pointed ahead.

And so Lynn Sr. looked ahead, and found a small cabin. "Sure… that works." And with that, they headed forward.

1 3-1-2-9-14 9-14 20-8-5 23-15-15-4-19? 23-8-1-20 3-15-21-12-4 16-15-19-19-9-2-12-25 7-15 23-18-15-14-7?!

**A/N And here we go! C17 is done, we're in the endgame now! In only a few more chapters, they're gonna be going to the end!**

**Review Replies (Day 16):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep! **

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah… Lynn Sr. has issues.**

**Guest: Maybe, though it'd probably have to be opened to LAN.**

**TheCartoonist294: Yeah, some bonding is always nice. And thanks, I think it was all right. Though I wish the giveaways were better. **


	18. A Cabin In The Woods

**A/N Here we go again! Day 18 is here! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help! He gave me the idea for the second scene here! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Eighteen: A Cabin In The Woods

"Easy now, easy," Lynn Sr. grimaced as he leaned on his son. At this point, his leg was still twisted, forcing him to limp along until his son was able to drop him on a small couch in the cabin's living room. "G'ahh!"

Immediately, Lincoln pulled out a baked potato and handed it over to his father. "Dad, eat this, it'll increase your hunger bar."

The man nodded, and slowly ate up, holding his injured leg as he did so. "So Lincoln, got anymore of those healing potions for my foot," he put on a pained smile, doing his best to keep calm despite the injury he had sustained. "It'd be really nice if you could… splash it on me to fix this."

The boy looked away, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry dad… but uhh… we're out of healing potions."

"What?! How?!" his eyes went wide, before he flared his left arm, using his right to hold his injured leg. "We have like… a whole warehouse full of the stuff!"

"Remember when we had to fight that wither and ghast?" Lincoln explained. "And how there were just a lot of mobs I had to fight at once?"

Slowly, the realization began to dawn on the man, prompting him to sigh. "And so, in order to survive getting blasted multiple times, you had no choice but to use the healing potions… all of the healing potions."

"Yeah… I'm sorry dad, really," he rubbed the back of his head. "It just… it was the only way I could think of to get us out of there…"

"_Now I'm more useless than before…"_ he gulped, before nodding along. "Don't worry son, I get it, really, I do…" he winced. "How about we bind my injured leg then? So I can at least try to walk for the time being?"

Lincoln nodded, before pulling out a leftover tick from his tool crafting times, as well as some string from their adventure into the abandoned mineshaft. Carefully, he pushed his father's injured leg and moved it upright as well as he could, before tying the stick to it, using it as a stilt to reposition the appendage. "Just like Lynn taught me… when working with an injured leg, don't move it much…"

"Good job son," his father gave a pained smile, before turning slightly. "Now why don't you turn on the lights, I think I saw a switch over there."

He nodded in reply, before stepping over and flipping the switch. Instantly, a set of redstone lamps flickered to life, illuminating the inside of the cabin. "Whoa… I can't believe it."

"What?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Dad… did you… use the existing files for minecraft here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I just loaded up the world that was already there. I didn't bother trying to create a new world."

Lincoln gave a fond smile in reply, before stepping over to a nearby wall painting, placing his hand on it as he did so. "It's just… this was my first Minecraft home."

"Wow… you never deleted the world's file?" He looked to his son in curiosity, prompting the boy to shake his head.

"No… call me a bit sentimental, but I could never bring myself to do it…" he rubbed the back of his head. "I just… I had so many memories here, ya know?" He chuckled. "I know that it's old, outdated and probably would be better off being deleted and replaced, but I just… I like this world. I've always loved it."

"_Just like Vanzilla…"_ the thought crossed the man's mind. _"No matter how many times she breaks down, I just can't bring myself to get rid of her."_

"So what now?" Lincoln took a seat at his father's feet. "I may have made this cabin, and we may have brewing stands, but I emptied out my chests when I moved to the stronghold base.

"You mean you set up shop in the stronghold we're going to right now?" Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, because I wanted to try and defeat the dragon…" his voice trailed off.

His gaze softened. "From the sound of it, it didn't end too well, huh?"

The boy shook his head. "No… little me wasn't able to actually… fight the dragon. Every time I tried, the dragon would blast m multiple times, leading to me just spawning back in the stronghold all the time."

Silence overtook the duo after that, with Lincoln looking away in shame.

And so, his father gave him a soft pat on the back. "Hey, chin up," he turned his son to face him. "it doesn't matter how poorly or well you did growing up. What matters is how well you're gonna fight now. You know what to do, right?"

Lincoln nodded in reply. "Yeah, we need to take out the end crystals that heal it, then we'll be able to kill it."

He nodded in reply. "Got it."

With that, Lincoln hopped to his feet. "Now, lets go get some food. It'll max out your hunger bar so that you heal faster."

"You sure Son? I mean, could try to-"

"Dad, your leg is broken," Lincoln shook his head. "I know you like cooking, but come on, I know how to cook in Minecraft. Just trust me,"with that, the boy gave a soft smile, urging his father to go along with the idea.

And so, Lynn Sr. Sighed and nodded along. "All right son, all right. Have fun."

Lincoln smiled in reply, before rushing into the kitchen and getting to work.

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. couldn't help, but give a soft, fond smile as he watched his son.

_**Back In The Real World...**_

"There is a way for other players to join a single player world?" Lisa read aloud. "If one so chooses to turn a single player world into a multiplayer one, All one must do is open the game world to the Local Area Network. This way, others can join and you can have fun with friends!"

Her eyes went wide as a small smile began to overtake her typically stoic expression. "If I find a way to open that server game to LAN, I'll be able to provide more assistance to their plight!"

"Lisa!" Rita stepped into her daughter's room. "How is your brother and father doing?"

"I have not checked in the passed few hours, why do you ask?" She turned in her seat, before hopping to her feet.

"Because your father broke his leg in game," she walked over and placed her hand on the pod containing her husband. Slowly, her eyes fell upon his leg, the real life appendage, while unharmed, had begun to bruise as if he had legitimately been harmed. "Dangit Lisa and your stupid injury keeping machines!"

"Mother, Don't worry," The young scientist motioned for her mother to calm down. "His leg isn't broken in real life. The effects of the goggles just makes his body think that it is."

"So what? It's getting bruised anyways!"

"All That needs to be done to reverse this damage is Lincoln healing father before they leave the game. The simulation is able to mimic cuts and bruises and will lead to severe nerve damage if left untreated however.

"So can you do anything?" Lori stuck her head through the door. "I was listening in and they're out of healing potions for the time being."

Lisa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do..." she stepped over to her computer. "Good news though, I may have found a way for us to assist them."

Rita and Lori turned to each other, before the latter spoke up. "What do you have in mind?"

"We need to open up the server to LAN, then we might have a chance."

Rita rubbed her chin. "That can work, and then we can join off of Lori's old account."

Suddenly Lana and Lola pokes their heads through the door. "We'll be able to help them?!"

"Possibly. Though it will be risky," Lisa sighed. "In order to guarantee this though, I must check the game's code to see if it still works. It should though."

Rita nodded. "You do that. Meantime, check the physics engine too. I don't know why, but Lynn shouldn't have broken his leg when he crashed into that river. Water is supposed to negate all fall damage."

And with that, the Louds left the room, leaving Lisa to her own devices. _"Errant code? I wonder what could've caused that…"_

_**Back With The Boys…**_

"All right son, lets see what you've got," Lynn Sr. Smiled as his son placed a fully cooked steak on his lap.

Lincoln took a seat across from him and leaned forward in anticipation. His eyes focused on the small meal- a baked potato, steak that his father never got around to cooking and a carrot.

He sliced a part of the meat with his sword, before taking a bit of the potato and carrot. Then, he eat the steak. Instantly, his face lit up, before he munched into the meal, devouring it rather quickly, before he smiled at his son. "Good job Lincoln! This was great!"

"Thanks," he smiled and laughed. "What'd I tell ya! I knew I could do it!"

"Heh, that you could son, that you could," he smiled. "So once we're done here, what's the plan?"

"There's a desert temple nearby that I used as a storage facility. That's where I sent out the eye of ender first and will lead us to the stronghold base."

Lynn Sr. nodded, before leaning back. "Got it son, then that means we better get some shut eye and water in the morning. I don't wanna die of thirst in the forest.

Lincoln nodded before heading upstairs to the small bedroom he had made for himself. And with that, the duo drifted off for the night.

"_Man, maybe Lincoln does have more in common with me than I thought..."_

9-20 9-19 20-9-13-5 6-15-18 20-8-5-13 20-15 6-9-14-4 1 19-8-9-16 9-14 20-8-5 4-5-19-5-18-20!

**A/N And there we go! C18 is in and soon, the end will be here too! They just gotta go find a stronghold… raid said stronghold… fight monsters and try not to die! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to leave ideas!**

**Review Replies (Day 17):**

**Boris Yeltsin: It can be at time, though the premise and most of the game is pretty simple.**

**DreadedCandiru2: Heh true, and that's amusing mate.**

**Guest: No trap, but in a way, yeah, his leg is sorta broken.**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks! And that was from that Lincoln Q&A a while back.**


	19. Wings In The Desert

**A/N Hey guys! Day 19 is here! We're finally closing in on the end of this fic! Also, from my experience, I've decided to push updates back to 1 pm EST. It's just significantly easier for me to update at that time rather than at noon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I thank the person that suggested them visiting a desert temple! I hope you guys enjoy! And great news! This story has finally broken 100 reviews!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Nineteen: Wings In The Desert

The next morning soon dawned upon the world of Minecraft, causing the mobs tht hunted the night to spontaneously combust and die, clearing the route ahead for the two humans that had stowed away.

Slowly, Lynn Sr. pulled himself up from the couch, before glancing around. After a few days being trapped in this game, he had grown accustomed to checking his surroundings in case any monster had randomly spawned despite Rita's additions.

Thankfully however, the cabin was clear, leaving him to breathe a sigh in relief. _"Good… we're safe, for now," _he tried to turn and place his feet on the ground, only to wince upon the realization that his leg was still broken and stuck in the makeshift stilt Lincoln had made for him. _"Dangit…"_

"Oh, you're up," Lincoln went as he stepped over to his father, a set of bread and potatoes in hand. "I made us breakfast."

"Thanks, son," the man smiled as his son handed the foodstuffs over. "Lincoln… so the plan for today is to go out in the desert?"

Lincoln nodded in reply. "Yeah, if we're gonna get that leg healed any time soon, we have to find you some healing potions," he rubbed his chin. "Weird though… if our health regenerates like in the game itself, you should've been healed by now."

"Maybe we don't have an extreme healing factor like that Steve guy you've been talking about a lot."

"That could explain it…" Lincoln rubbed his chin, before standing up and grabbing his bag. "Can you stand up?"

Lynn Sr. gulped, before easing his broken leg off the couch and forcing himself up, balancing on his good one. For a moment, he stood up on the lone appendage, before falling back on the couch. "Yeah… I need crutches or something."

In response, Lincoln simply grabbed a few sticks and combined them together, forming a long staff for his father. "This should work out."

And so, Lynn took the tool from his son and forced himself up using it, placing it under his right arm, while standing on his left, placing the injured appendage between the two as a result.

With that, Lincoln stepped over and wrapped an arm around his father's back, supporting him further. "Do you think you can walk now?"

THe man glanced at his son and gave a soft nod. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine," he gulped, before pushing himself forward, pulling Lincoln along while balancing on the staff. _"Here's to hoping helping Lynn out when she broke her leg means I can do this too!"_

With that, the duo glanced back at the old cabin, before stepping out into the wide world outside. After that, they turned and continued north, eventually reaching a small river dividing the taiga forest from the next biome: a pure desert. In the distance they could see large mountains of sand, though not much else.

Lincoln eased his father down the hill and through the river with that, making sure to grab a few buckets of water before they headed into the desert.

"So, Lincoln, where's the base you were telling me about?"

"Just due north," he answered. "When I first came here I just ran in and eventually hit it."

"Well, I just hope this isn't much of a walk…" he glanced at his injured leg. "I don't wanna make this worse than it already is."

The boy gave a soft chuckle. "I'm sure it'll be all better by the time we get home."

"I dunno…" he rubbed the back of his head. "All that talk about damage transferring over…"

"Well you still don't need to worry. I probably left a decent amount of supplies at this old base just in case I decided to come back to it after beating the ender dragon.

"Good thinking, Lincoln," Lynn Sr. went. "I guess the fact that you never did return came in handy."

"_Yeah, I just hope everything is right where I left it,"_ Lincoln nodded along, before he helped his father get over a hill, allowing a certain structure to come into view. It was simple, a pyramid with two towers on either side of it, no doubt built to worship a deity who's name has long-been forgotten. "Welcome to the desert temple."

For a moment, the duo scanned their surroundings, careful to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Sss," the haunting sound echoed in the air, as Lincoln immediately tackled his father. "Get down!" Before he glanced over the small hill.

At this point, the man had learned to just go along with his son's panic, and glanced over the edge as well. At the bottom of the hill stood what appeared to be a green figure. Tall, with four legs and no arms. "What is that?"

"A creeper," he whispered. "One of the most dangerous mobs in Minecraft."

Lynn Sr. watched as the creeper walked over to a nearby rabbit and stared, before charging up and exploding, leaving nothing but a crater in its wake. "So... it's a suicide bomber?"

"Minecraft's very own," he gulped. "Even with armor, one blast and we're done for."

"Well at least there was only one, right?" He looked aside, before looking back at the trail. From the temple's entrance came several creepers, seemingly beginning to patrol the outside of the building, ready to obliterate any who dared to try and get in.

"Well this doesn't look good," Lynn Sr. gulped.

"Yeah, I know," Lincoln clutched the strap of his backpack. "But if we're gonna get to that supply cache, we're gonna need to get through them."

He glanced at his father's injured leg. "I don't think you'll be able to run though..." he paused, before snapping his fingers in realization. "I know! If I run in and grab the supplies, I can run out and then you don't have to!"

He raised a concerned eyebrow. "Uhh, are you sure son? That sounds pretty dangerous..."

"That's because it is." He sighed. "But it's not like we have another choice! You can run, and the supplies are just too important to let go!"

Lynn grit his teeth in reply. If these supplies were so important... than what could he do? "Are You sure you can dodge them all?"

He nodded in reply.

The man nodded. "Then just be careful, ok? I don't want you getting hurt just for me."

And so, Lincoln vaulted over and got on the ground. "Here's to hoping MacMillan's Pripyat lesson worked out!" With that, he took a knee, ready to bolt.

Then, an opening!

He raced forward, forcing to sand to give way as he rushed through the crowd of creepers and made his way to the temple, glancing back at his father as he did so.

"**Uhh boys, I'd hate to be to bearer, but from the looks of it, there's a lot of creepers coming your way."**

Lynn watched as more and more creepers began to spawn, surrounding the entrance to the temple. _"Oh no... if I don't do something Lincoln's gonna get blown up!"_

He grit his teeth and braced himself. He forced himself up, despite the shooting pain filling his leg, and balanced on the staff and his good one. With that, he grabbed a clump of sand and threw it at a nearby creeper, forcing it to turn towards him.

"Hey ugly, over here!"

"Sss," it went in reply, it's cry causing the other creepers to turn and begin running straight for the man.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"All right, where are those supplies I stored here?!" Lincoln began rummaging through the wall of chests that he had set up, yet simply couldn't find the one he was looking for. "It has to be around here somewhere!"

"**Hurry up, Lincoln! Dad's in danger!" **Lori's voice echoed through the game world

"Why? Isn't he still at the ridge?!" Lincoln's voice filled with panic.

"**He was! But a ton of creepers were running towards your position, so he decided to lure them away to buy you time!"**

Instantly, Lincoln turned, checking to make sure no creepers had found their way into the temple, before returning to his search. "Come on young Lincoln, where the heck did you put those supplies?!"

_**Back With Lynn…**_

At this point, the man had found himself running, jumping on his good leg, while using the staff Lincoln had made as a vault, burying it in the sand before forcing himself forward._ "Come on Lincoln, hurry up!" _He forced himself up a mountain in hopes trying to slow their advance, but it was no use. His injures impeded him more than them. And so he forced himself along the Legends of a mountain, hoping to cut off the creeper's advance towards him.

"Come on!" He spun around with the pickaxe and sung, but it was no use, the creepers were too close, and without He ability to stance himself, he just couldn't break the block in time. "Come on Lincoln!"

*Boom* the sound radiate through the air, before a stream of fireworks filled the sky, followed by a small figure bursting out the roof of the temple.

The creepers paid no mind though and still continued coming for the man.

In the next moment, a block of TNT fell in front of the creepers, blocking them for a moment before their AI told them to hop over. Then the figure landed in front of his father.

"Lincoln?!"

In response the boy offered his hand, grab on dad!" Immediately, Lincoln grabbed a flaming arrow and through it at the block before lighting another firework and sending them both sorting away.

Lynn then looked back, watching as the chain reaction of TNT and creepers detonated, leveling the mountain they had cornered him upon. "Whoa."

"That's why creepers are so dangerous," Lincoln chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured," Lynn looked up. "So uhh, wings?"

"It's called an Elytra," he fired another one. "It allows me to fluids or fly if I use a rocket."

"So did you get the supplies you've been talking about?" He asked, his voice filling with curiosity. "You were only in there for a few minutes, right?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, when we land in a few, I'll fork it over... how's the leg now?"

"In severe pain!" Lynn replies with a bright smile. "I was forced to divert their attention in order to make sure you'd be safe."

"Thanks for that dad. I kinda didn't expect so many to chase after me."

"No problem son, no problem."

And with that the duo flew off into the noontime sky.

20-8-5 10-15-21-18-14-5-25 3-15-14-20-9-14-21-5-19 20-8-18-15-21-7-8 20-8-5 6-15-18-5-19-20-19 15-6 20-8-5 1-13-1-26-15-14

**A/N And there we go! Only 11 chapters remain before the end of the month and this story's end! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to suggest ideas and PM me stuff!**

**Review Replies (Day 18):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, they've still gotta get to the end!**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**

**JMbuilder: Yeah, I was sentimental to my first world too. And hmm maybe, who knows?!**

**DreadedCandiru2: It's easy for that to happen when you're so focused on one thing after all!**


	20. Like Father, Like Son

**A/N We're finally here! The final third of the story is here! It's been a few days of adventure for our two Louds and now it's time for them to get to the End! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty: Connecting To The Real World

"_All right, here we go,"_ Lisa gulped as she held another set of goggles in her hands. It took her a few hours to pull up the schematics for the first set, but after she did so, building the new set was a synch.

Carefully, she booted up a copy of vanilla Minecraft on her computer- this time making sure that there was an exit menu accessible from the goggles' main control panel. She wasn't going to have a repeat of what was going on with her brother and father.

"_I just need to be able to test if I can join into a LAN __Server. If this is possible, I'll be one step closer to rescuing my brother and father," _with that, she initialized her set of goggles, and began to blink. Her heart raced as the goggles counted down. 3… 2… 1…

And in the next moment, Lisa Found herself standing in a grassy field just as the duo had found themselves doing just a few days earlier. She slowly inspected herself, careful to check for any and all possible issues, though she found none. "_Ok, I just need to check if it'll be possible to join that LAN server through this menu."_

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

"Mother! Lori!" Lisa rushed down the stairs, her voice filling with excitement as she slid down the stair railing and backflipped, nailing the landing before she bolted over to them.

"Huh?" Rita raised an eyebrow. "What's going on, Lisa?"

She pulled out a set of headphones. "I think I know a way to assist our male relatives in their endeavor to return home!"

Lori's eyes went wide in surprise, before she scooped her sister up in her arms. "What're you talking about?!"

She replied by pulling out her new set of VR goggles, their lenses red from use. "I was able to make more of the goggles that have placed our male relatives in a state of suspended animation while they attempt to return to the real world."

The young woman stared at the girl for a moment, fury filling her voice. "Lisa?! D you not see what your first set of goggles caused?! Why the heck did you think that making another set would be a good idea?!"

"Lori! Language!" Rita waved her finger at her eldest daughter, before pointing at her second-youngest. "Lisa, what the heck were you thinking?!"

"I am aware of the damage my prototype VR goggles caused, but I may have found a way for us to provide support for our male relatives," she held them in her hands, her expression turning downcast as she did so.

"Go on," Rita went. "How're new goggles gonna fix things?"

The young girl took a breath. "I found that if one is able to turn the world map into a server hosted on the Local Area Network, it is possible for new players to join into the game," she looked up to her sister and mother. "I also found that it is possible to join in a different game mode than other players."

For a moment, Lisa's words bounced around Lori's mind, before the realization hit her. "So you're telling me, we can all join in the help them out, and we can join in creative mode?"

"Precisely," she nodded. "The neural link that connects them to the VRAINS system however is limited. While I would prefer us simply joining through our personal computers, this is simply not possible if we wish to be able to properly interact with them."

Lori and Rita proceeded to look at each other. "What do you think, mom?"

The woman glanced at the computer that contained her husband and son. "Lori… how dangerous is the Ender Dragon?"

The young woman sighed. "It's a tough beat. Most people try and fail multiple times before managing to finally deal some damage to it."

"Do you think they will really stand a chance against it?" She continued, defeat filling her voice.

She looked into her mother's eyes in reply, before shaking her head. "I know it's tough to admit, but dad is injured and Lincoln can't fight that thing with only one life… especially given just how dangerous the end is…"

With that, Rita sighed and nodded. "I suppose then we have no choice, huh?"

"It will be necessary if we are to get them home safely," Lisa replied, clutching the goggles. _"I should never have made these. I put them in so much danger, and for what? To just have them play a game with their lives?!"_ she looked into their eyes. "And don't worry, I've modified the goggles to remove the reflective damage system from the new version of VRAINS."

"All right, make goggles for everyone so that we can save them," Rita nodded in reply.

With that, Lori placed Lisa down and the young girl bolted off. _"Don't worry you two, I'm gonna make sure you get home in one piece!"_

Meanwhile, Lori and Rita simply turned to each other, sighed and took a seat in front of the computer once more.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"All right, I think we've flown far enough," Lincoln took a breath, before pulling back, landing on top of a massive tree, allowing Lynn to stumble forward and land on his hands.

"Welp, at least that was a safe flight," he let out a breath, before checking the biome around them. This time, the land was cluttered, filled with hundreds of massive trees, with some growing small orange bulbs on their trunks. "Uhh, where are we?"

Lincoln replied by sending out another ender eye, pointing the way ahead. "The jungle I passed by on the way to the first stronghold," he paused for a moment, before pulling out a small jar. "Here dad, drink this."

He took the potion in his hands and began to drink. A moment passed, before he discarded it and smile. "Heh, I feel better already," another minute passed, before the realization hit him. "My leg's still broken…"

"Yeah… sorry dad," he scratched the back of his head. "I only had potions of regeneration one in the cache. You'll heal a bit over time, but it's not like healing."

*Sigh* The man went. "Well son, it's better than nothing." He forced himself up, the potion's magic now allowing him to stand up on the broken appendage, though it was clear he had to keep his weight off of it for the most part. "What next?"

The boy offered his hand. "We're close to the stronghold. This jungle is massive, and under its temple rests the end portal."

"So we're gonna have to fight through another temple?" Lynn took a breath, shivering at the thought of having to stare down more creepers. "The one in the desert almost got me blown up…"

Yet, the boy waved his father off. "Don't worry dad. I disabled all of the traps the first time around, so we will only have to worry about the mobs that might spawn nearby."

"That doesn't make me worry any less, Lincoln," he took a breath, before grabbing his son's hand, but come on, you lead the way."

With that, Lincoln nodded, before he cut his way through the heavy foliage, and climbed down along the vines the covered the jungle tree's bark.

A few minutes later, they found themselves standing before the massive stone structure. It was rather simple, with an open entrance and blocky exterior, no doubt a remnant of the original Minecraft world.

Lincoln slowly stepped forward, careful to place torches to illuminate the halls.

Lynn kept close to the boy, his stance weary from the fights that they had to go through to get to that point. _"Just stay calm…"_ his mind wandered for a moment. _"I can't believe Lincoln's good at cooking… maybe I was looking in the wrong place… nah, it's probably just Minecraft and stuff making it easy for him to cook…"_

"Hey Lincoln," he went.

"Yeah dad?" The boy squatted down, carefully cutting the wire in their way. _"Strange… I disabled these before…"_

"Do you, like cooking?"

He shrugged. "I mean, I'm fine with it," he sighed. "I never considered doing it though…"

"_Maybe I know what to do when we get back,"_ he smiled.

*Snap!* the sound echoed through the air, prompting Lynn to tackle Lincoln to the ground. In the next moment arrows flew overhead, trying to impale them on the wall. "Lincoln, I thought you cleared out all the traps."

"I did," he gulped. "I guess this got reset too," he fired out another ender eye, causing it to phase through the ground. "Well, at least we know that this place is the right one."

The man crawled forward. "Well then, lets disable this trap. Then, we'll be able to mine down and get to the portal!" slowly, he cut the other wires that stood between him and the dispenser firing arrows, before he raised his pickaxe and smashed it against the arrow box, smashing it to pieces and releasing hundreds of arrows.

Lincoln quickly made sure to pick those up. "Waste not, want not," he chuckled. "We should have enough arrows to fight the dragon now."

Lynn nodded, before standing up. "Good, now, is there anything else we should grab before we find the stronghold?"

The boy rubbed his chin, before turning towards the next hallway. "There should be a chest nearby, there might be more supplies-"

"Lincoln… do you know?" the man went.

He shook his head. "No… I mean, this temple got reset somehow so…"

"Do we have all of the supplies we need to get into the stronghold and fight the dragon?" He continued.

"Yeah, we should," he scratched the back of his head. "But, treasure is treasure, right?"

"Well that settles it then," Lynn Sr. pulled out his pickaxe once more, before smashing it against the floor, causing the blocks to give way. The floor gave out with that, causing the duo to fall into the cave system below.

6-15-18-4 3-1-12-12-5-4, 8-5 23-1-14-20-19 20-15 11-14-15-23 23-8-25 20-8-5-25 1-18-5 7-15-9-14-7 9-14-20-15 20-8-5 2-21-14-11-5-18

**A/N And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave any ideas for the end of this story in the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Replies (Day 19):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep! They've reached the Stronghold!**

**DreadedCandiru2: They've picked up a lot and still have more to see!**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**


	21. Final Preparations

**A/N And I'm back, on time with Chapter 21! This is the final stretch guys! I'm so excited! The dragon fight is coming soon! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this calm chapter, bringing everyone back in for the finale!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Final Preparations

The Loud House was abuzz with activity at this point, with all of the sisters now gathered around the computer in order to watch their male relatives play the last leg of their journey, while Lisa stood before them, new set of VR goggles in hand.

"So what you're saying is, if we go in the game, we can help them fight the dragon thing?" Leni tilted her head in curiosity, as he siblings all leaned forward, excitement filling the air.

"Affirmative," Lisa adjusted her stand and held out her new set of goggles. "I have upgraded these, so that now we have an alternate escape method in case no proper exit exists within a given game."

Lana then spoke up. "Let's do it then! They need our help if they're gonna fight the dragon!"

"Lana!" Lola grabbed her twin before she could bolt out from her chair. "Calm down, you've gotta make sure these things are safe before you try them out!" she glanced at her little sister. "Lisa, how do we know they're not just gonna blow up in our faces?!"

"I've removed anything flammable from the device and added blinkers to make sure your eyes don't get strained and blast shielding in case something does decide to go boom," the scientist took a breath. _"I don't want you guys to end up like the boys in my stasis pods right now…"_

Lori stood up with that. "I know you've all played Minecraft at one point in your lives, even if you guys didn't like it as much as Lincoln and I," she turned back and stepped next to Lisa. "But if we're gonna get Lincoln and dad home, they're gonna need our help."

"But what if we end up stuck like them?" Luan spoke up. "Then we'll be trapped instead of Lincoln and dad being **two peas in a pod!**" normally, soft giggling would follow a pun like that, but not this time. Luan just felt that it wasn't appropriate. "Then Mom will have to try and get twelve of us out of the game instead of just two!"

"Plus, I would prefer to die in the real world, not in a videogame," Lucy spoke up, appearing at Lisa's side. "This is dangerous."

Lori considered their arguments, before sighing and shaking her head. "Guys… I understand the danger, and I'm not gonna force you into this," she motioned towards the computer, her voice filling with a warm, understanding heat. "But Lincoln and dad need our help. They're basically playing on hardcore mode and are now preparing to fight the dragon to get home. They need all the help we can get."

Lisa then held up the goggles. "And I've made sure this device will be safe for our use. It is my fault for allowing Lincoln and father to use such a defective set of equipment and I promise to atone for this mistake," she looked to them. "But, I cannot enter the game world as I must stay to monitor everyone."

Rita stood up with that. "And I'll stay to make sure you guys have some outside support."

"What do you think, mom?" Lori asked.

"If everything you've told me about the game's end is true… then they're gonna need all the help they can get," she shook her head. "But, I am not going to force you to save your brother and father," she turned and looked to her daughters. "If you don't trust Lisa's equipment, despite the improvements she made and despite the fact that Lincoln and Lynn are both fine despite being stuck… I completely understand."

A hush fell over the crowd with that, the Loud sisters looking amongst themselves. What had been suggested was dangerous- with one wrong slip up capable of rendering them all as brain-dead vegetables. But if they didn't intervene and help, then their father and brother would meet that exact fate.

And so, after a few moments passed without objection, Rita spoke up once more. "Guys, if you leave now, I won't judge you," she turned around. "But what we're asking to do will save them, it'll give them the chance they need to fight the dragon."

"Well then what're we waiting for?" Lynn Jr. spoke up, clasping her fist to her palm. "I've been bored all summer waiting for some big action to happen!"

"What the hey, I heard you can ride horses!" Lana jumped up. "That'll be fun!"

Lola's eyes went wide as she turned her twin to face her. "Horses?! They have horses?!" after a quick nod from the slightly older girl, she let go and turned back. "I'm in!"

Luan and Luna looked to each other.

"Welp, looks like we're gonna have a **laugh **of a time!" the comedian punned, giving herself a small chuckle, while her older sister, pulled out her guitar. "Well then, I guess it's time to put on some background music for them, again."

"Like, I totes wanna see Lincoln in his cute armor! I wanna make plush dolls of them together!" Leni nodded. "I'm in too!"

*Sigh* Lucy stepped over and took a seat on the couch with the rest of her siblings. "Well then, I guess it can't be helped. I'll go in too… I should also make funeral arrangements."

"At least try to be upbeat about this stuff," Lori sighed. "Thanks guys."

"We'd do anything for them!" Lynn nodded. "And we know they'd do the same for us!"

Luan jumped in as well. "Plus, we don't wanna lose the men of the house! I'm tired of eat cereal and Chinese food! And I heard Grouse is having a bad time trying to keep up with the restaurant!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I want everything on the menu!" Flip shouted, slamming the paper menu on the table as he did so. "And I diet cola!"

Mr. Grouse stood by for a moment, before gulping. _"Dangit Loud! When're gonna get back?! I'm tired of trying to serve Flip everything! I thought he was a cheapskate!"_

"And make it on the double or else I'm not gonna leave a tip!" He effectively threw the cardbord sheet at Mr. Grouse, before pointing at the kitchen.

"_You'd better give me lots of Lynnsagna when you get back! And double for having to deal with Flip!"_

_**Back With The Girls…**_

"I shiver at the thought of what human suffering we're putting that man through all for a taste of dad's cooking when he gets back," Lucy went. "I suppose that would make for good inspiration though."

"So what's the plan?" Luna leaned back in her seat. "We can't just hop in whenever. We need to minimize the potential risk to everyone."

"With Lisa's goggles, we plan to connect everyone to the server through the 'open to LAN' function of the server," she then pulled out a small laptop. "So we're gonna need everyone to grab their computers. I know you've all rummaged, saved up for or borrowed computers to use, now's the time to use them."

"Once the server is then opened to the Local Area Network, I'll patch you into the VRAIN System, allowing us to join directly in where the boys are at any given point, including at the end."

"You'll all be put in creative mode, so while you won't take any damage you will most likely be able to feel any and all injuries you receive, though I don't believe you can be harmed." Rita rubbed her chin. "The best time for you all to join that server is when they're right about to fight the dragon. That way you can take out its energy crystals and deal it some damage!"

Lisa then stepped forward. "In that case, I suppose I have to make more headsets for the rest of you," she pulled out measuring tape. "Let me get some measurements so that they'll properly fit you all."

"Poo-poo!" Lily cried out, flailing her arms as she did so.

Rita scooped her up and shook her head. "I'm sorry Lily, but this is just too dangerous for you. We don't want you getting hurt either."

The baby crossed her arms and pouted. "Poo…"

"I know you wanna help, but believe me, we don't know what's gonna happen," Lori came on her mother's side.

The baby simply sighed in response, before leaning back in her mother's arms.

"All right, anything else?" Lori looked around the room, the girls all ready gritting their teeth and clenching their fists, ready for the fight that was to come.

"For Lincoln and dad," she outstretched her arm.

"For them," the girls did the same, one-by-one joining in, before Lori pushed down. "Break!" With that, Rita and Lori sat in front of the computer once more, while the rest of the girls went upstairs to retrieve their computers.

Lana meanwhile, ran behind the TV. "I'll upgrade the router! If we're gonna have a massive LAN party, we're gonna need every bit this puppy can give!"

_**Meanwhile, With The Boys…**_

Lincoln held a torch up as he and his father made their way through the cave system. "How're you holdin' up, dad?"

"I'm all right, son," the man gave a nonchalant, though pained smile. "My leg feels like it's almost completely healed up, so I don't think we'll have to worry about that during the final boss fight."

The boy nodded. "Good, the dragon fight is serious business, so we need to make sure we're both fully healed up," he hesitated slightly, before shaking his head. _"We'll be fine, right? Just because I've never beaten the dragon before, doesn't mean I won't be able to now, right?"_

"Lincoln," Lynn Sr. placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"Huh?" he looked to his dad.

For a moment, the man considered asking Lincoln what was going on, only to shake his head. "We'll be fine. Our family is going to help us out, we have nothing to worry about," he then raised his own torch forward. "Besides, we're here."

Lincoln looked forward. From hat he could see, the once barren cave system came to an abrupt halt, the stone turning into bricks worn by the ages, though untouched by the outside world. The stronghold was massive, though neither of them could see the scope of the structure. And at the entrance stood several signs, which the duo approached.

"Through me the way into the suffering city. Through me, the way to the eternal pain. Through me the way that runs among the lost. Justice urged on my high artificier. My maker was divine authority, the highest wisdom, and the primal love. Before me, nothing but eternal things were made, and I endure eternally. Abandon all hope ye who enter here," Lynn read aloud, before turning to his son and gulping. "Uhh… what's this?"

The boy scratched the back of his head. "I kinda… made these signs after dying to the ender dragon the hundredth time…"

*Gulp* Lynn Sr. went. _"Well this doesn't bode well…"_ he shook his head and nodded. "Well then, let's make sure younger you is able to finally beat the dragon, huh?"

"Y-yeah!" Lincoln stammered, putting on a nervous smile as he did so.

And with that, the duo stepped passed the signs, and entered the stronghold. The air filled with tension as the final stretch of their adventure began.

20-8-5 19-20-18-15-14-7-8-15-12-4 19-20-1-14-4-19 1-14-4 20-8-5 4-18-1-7-15-14 23-1-9-20-19 6-15-18 20-8-5-25 23-8-15 23-9-12-12 4-9-19-20-21-18-2 9-20-19 19-12-21-13-2-5-18.

**A/N Here we go, they've reached the stronghold and the sisters are ready to come in for their rescue! It looks like everything's coming together slowly! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Replies (Day 20):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Who knows what the future has in store for them?!"**

**Guest: Thanks for pointing that out! Issue fixed!**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks! **

**Celrock: Thanks! And who knows what's in store for the Louds next! Interesting idea though!**


	22. Into The Stronghold

**A/N And here we go! On time as normal now! The final countdown is here! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Into The Stronghold

A chilly breeze filled the air as the duo made their way forward. It was cold and damp, no doubt a result of the cave system that had led into the structure they were now. The only sounds that filled the duo's ears were their own footsteps, the seldom drop of water and the occasional chirping of bats.

"_Just keep it together,"_ Lynn held the torch tightly, his eyes focused on the path ahead. _"With Lincoln around, you'll be fine, and as long as you can keep your cool, he'll be fine too."_

With that, they began to descend the stone stairs that winded down a short shaft, leading to the first room of the stronghold: an empty room with four doors- one per wall- with nothing but a stone brick pillar with torches on it.

"All right, first room set," Lincoln stepped over and smashed a stone brick block off the pillar.

Instantly, strange, furry, silver creatures burst out, wasting no time jumping at the startled boy. thankfully however, his father was ready, and didn't hesitate to plunge his sword into the creatures, quickly ending their attack before Lincoln could be harmed. "What the heck were those things?!"

"Silverfish," he slowly pushed himself up. "About one percent of stronghold blocks are infested by the things, though usually you can tell."

"How?" the man raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "So that I know in case we have to start digging."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, usually when you start trying to break it, it's much harder and takes longer. But here, as we are now blocks just instantly get smashed!"

"So basically, every time we mine, we're rolling a die?" Lynn went, sheathing his sword once more.

"Yeah, basically," he sighed. "But, it's not like we have much of a choice. We can't waste anything setting up and having to leave markers everywhere!"

"_Great, job something to give me even more anxiety…"_ he hesitated for a moment, before giving a small, defeated nod. _"But… if it's the only way home… I might not have much of a choice…"_ he then nodded and stepped forward, towards the first door. This one was silver, with a small button placed next to it.

"All right, here's to hoping nothing bad happens," he pushed, causing the iron door to open up, revealing a lone zombie, standing by with its arms outstretched. It turned to him, allowing them both to stare at each other for a moment, before Lynn hit the button again, causing the door to close. "Nope, not gonna deal with that again today!"

*Groan* the zombie went, before turning and simply walking around the door, through the massive hole in the destroyed structure. The man turned around, only to find said zombie slowly making its way towards him. "Oh no…"

Lincoln replied by pulling out a boy and arrow. "Let's just get this over with, dad!"

He quickly recomposed himself, before rushing forward with his sword, quickly impaling and neutralizing the zombie. "Phew, one down, probably like fifty more to go, right?"

The boy shrugged. "Don't know, but strongholds are usually full of mobs, ready to blast us into next week. So keep your eyes peeled, dad."

With that, they moved forward. Given the violent response from the first door, and the rather dark left one, the duo decided to continue down the right path. Slowly, they made their way down another set of stone stairs, only to be met by a soft *crackle*

"Skeleton," Lincoln eased his way to the next door, before glancing inside. The room was massive, with bookcases several meters high and filled to the brim with ancient texts. At the door stood a lone skeleton, making a short patrol back and forth. "I can't get a shot from it here, any ideas, dad?"

Lynn rubbed his chin for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Still got TNT on ya?"

Lincoln nodded, before immediately placing the block at the door, no doubt his father's idea already becoming clear to him. "Stand back!" he commanded, before lighting its fuse and rushing back up the stairs.

*Boom!* the sound echoed through the stronghold's air after that, before the duo began to move downstairs. There now was a crater where the skeleton stood, as well as a pile of destroyed cases. Though neither hesitated to rush passed and into the library. They turned quickly and rushed through the next floor, wasting now time climbing more stairs, resulting in them standing in front of a small fountain.

"Don't drink the water," Lincoln stepped passed the fountain. "That's been there for years, and I don't think it'll help us get home if you get poisoned."

Lynn nodded in reply. /"Man... Lincoln is more capable than I thought... he can cook... he can heal... he even knew how to bind legs," he softly smiled. /"maybe I have been overreacting..."

*Tss*

Instantly, the man swung back, allowing his gaze to fall upon a green figure, slowly making its way down the stairs on its way to attack the two humans.

"Nope! Not dealing with this again!" He immediately picked up Lincoln and bolted off. "Man, this place is crawling with monsters!"

"Turn right!" Lincoln shouted. "I think I'm starting to remember the layout!" He gave a soft smile, before shaking his head. "Strongholds are one of the most dangerous places and easiest places for mobs to spawn."

With that, the man glanced back. "All right, I think we lost it," he took a breath. "Where to next?"

Carefully, Lincoln turned the corner, allowing a chest to come into view. He stepped over and opened it. "Whoa."

His father came up on his side. "What'd you find?"

With that, Lincoln pulled out and tossed over a jet-black helmet.

"Two sets of obsidian armor. Strong enough to withstand a Wither's explosion. Equip it, we're gonna need every advantage we can get if we're gonna even be able to stand a chance against the dragon."

Lynn nodded and didn't hesitate to set himself up, taking the obsidian sword that was stashed along with the armor.

After that room was a rather strange case. It was only two meters tall and had a wooden ceiling... as well as no back wall. The two segments of the stronghold were divided by a massive ravine who's floor was lined by lava. A single, cobblestone bridge connected the two halves.

Carefully, Lynn stepped forward. /"Easy now, just gotta stay calm, he held his arms out at his sides, slowly taking one step and then another, before reaching the other side and turning back to his son. "All right, Lincoln! Your turn!"

He took a breath, and followed in his father's footsteps, out stretching his arms as he began to make his way across the one meter wide bridge. Step, step, step.

Then, *snap* an arrow whistled through the air for a moment, just barely missing the boy and burying itself deep in the nearby rock. But that was enough, Lincoln immediately began to lose his balance and tumble to the side.

Reacting quickly, Lynn pulled out his pickaxe and threw, nailing the skeleton archer in the head, while he rushed over to his son.

"Dad!" He shouted, one hand just barely holding onto the crumbling structure.

Without hesitation, the man dived forward and grabbed the boy, easily pulling him up, while the cobblestone bridge began to shake slightly.

"Nope! Not sticking around for this bridge-" he tried to start, only for the cobblestone to start breaking apart.

"Hurry!" Lincoln shouted. "I don't know how much longer this bridge will hold!"

With that, the man jumped forward, the bridge beginning to collapse as soon as his weight shifted from one block to another. /"Just keep running, just gotta keep running and then everything is gonna be all right!"

In the next moment, he jumped, turning in the air, before he landed on his already injured leg and falling forward, causing Lincoln to roll out of his arms in front of him. "Heh, close one."

Lincoln rolled back up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I thought I was gonna swim in lava or at least try to.

Lynn Sr. Winced in pain. "So, Uhh, Lincoln, got more regeneration potions? I'm now in severe pain because of that jump!"

"Of course!" He quickly rummaged through his bag before tossing the jar at his father, who didn't hesitate to drink it up.

"So, how much further?" The man asked, weary of having to deal with any more enemies.

Lincoln stood up and motioned for him to follow, and so the man did so. For the next few minutes after that, they found themselves making their way through dark and winding halls, with some divided by iron doors and bars,before they found a long strobe staircase leading up to a single room.

The boy gulped. "We're here."

"That didn't sound confident," his father went in reply. "What's the last trial we'll have to get through before the dragon?"

*Click!*

The sound echoed in reply. Instantly lynn raise his new sword as a horde of silver fish rushes down in reply.

"At the top of this staircase is a silverfish spawned! Destroy it and the portal is ours!"

"I though you've been here before?!" Quickly, he sliced at the monsters, felling many in a single attack, while his son pulled out a bow and began firing arrows at them.

"I have been, I even set up the portal! But I had so much trouble that I just set it up and ran without bothering!"

"Well then, guess we're gonna have to finish that!" He bolted forward, slicing through many of the creatures before he jumped up and set his sword through another.

Lincoln came up and jumped on his back, aiming and firing a barrage of arrows afterwards.

"Use your pickaxe, son! I used mine to take out that skeleton!"

Lincoln nodded and pulled his out, before his father lifted him up and threw him.

In the next moment, Lincoln swung, smashing the spawner and killing the surrounding silverfish horde, leaving the way to the portal clear.

And so, they both approached the gate. It's from was a sickly yellow adored with green highlights. Eyes of ender filled each unit: twelve in total. The portal itself was like looking into the abyss of space .

"Ready dad?"

The man turned to his son. "You know I love you, right?"

The boy nodded. "I love you too, dad."

"I'm ready," he answered.

With that, the duo jumped forward and entered the end.

6-18-15-13 6-9-19-8-9-14-7 20-15 6-9-7-8-20-9-14-7 1 4-18-1-7-15-14. 23-5 8-1-22-5 1-12-13-15-19-20 18-5-1-3-8-5-4 1 10-15-21-18-14-5-25 19 5-14-4.

**A/N Hey guys! I can't believe it's been 22 days! We're almost at this story's climax and the final battle for Minecraft and the way home! I hope you enjoyed the calm before the storm! And good news, I may be getting a new computer soon!**

**Review replies (Day 21):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep! The dragon fight is coming soon!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Heh, I doubt that'll mess with him too much.**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**

**YellowPikmin88: Yep! It's time!**

**wollyworld: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**


	23. Enter The End

**A/N And we're finally here! The final fight to get our intrepid duo home! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Enter The End

For a moment, Lincoln and Lynn found themselves traveling through the void. They watched as thousands of stars passed by them; so close, yet so far away. The soft breeze brushed on their faces as they pushed forward. Soft wailing filled their ears after that, before just as abruptly as they had disappeared, they reappeared in what appeared to be a small room, with an obsidian floor and walls made of the same sickly yellow stone that had formed the portal.

"Where are we?" Lynn stood up and looked around.

Lincoln replied, by walking over to a nearby wall and pulling out his pickaxe. "We're under the end, the dragon is sleeping above us," with that, he swung, smashing through the stone in his way. "We're gonna have to dig to get to the dragon. That's good."

Lynn nodded and followed his son. "Well then, let's get to work," with that, he crafted himself a new pickaxe and began to swing at the wall as well, forcing it to bed to his will.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"All right, can everyone hear me?" Lisa typed away at her computers. "Your helmets should be online. I need you all to say if you can hear my voice."

"Here!" Lori went. "Man, it's been so long since I turned this game on."

"Ready for the onslaught, ready for the fight!" Luna sung out, before sending a guitar rift through the headset.

"Like, I'm totes gonna look great fighting those endermen thingies…" Leni's voice filled with fear for a moment. "I just hope I don't have to see any of those icky spiders! They hurt Linky!"

"I just hope I don't get any mud on my virtual dress," Lola replied. "Beauty like this must be digitized to be preserved!"

"Lola, you are aware that Minecraft's graphics suck, right?" Lana answered her twin in a deadpan tone. "If you wanna look like a bunch of triangles and try to show that off, then go ahead. Meanwhile, I'm gonna have fun with the puppies! They're so cute!"

Lisa blinked twice, considering for a moment whether or not to inform them that due to their father's modifications, the game looked more realistic, despite its obvious faults. Instead she shook her head and leaned forward. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm amped up and ready to help!" Lynn replied with excitement in her voice.

"And I'm ready to **mine and craft** the way to win!" Luan laughed at her pun.

"Sigh, I can't wait to see the army of the dead that fills the end,"Lucy calmly added.

With that, Lisa put on her own helmet and took a breath. "Mother, are you ready to monitor us?"

"Yeah, opening server to LAN now," with that, the quick sound of typing filled the headsets, before she continued. "Port is zero, zero, zero, one, zero."

With that, Lisa typed away. "Initializing connection to the VRAIN system in three, two, one…"

And with a flash of light, the helmets initialized and sent the sisters to the game world.

_**Back With the Boys...**_

*Cling!* The pickaxes went as they finally reached topside.

"We're here," Lincoln gulped. "Ready dad? Once we get out, it's a straight fight with the ender dragon," he pulled out his set of bow and arrows. "It's a flying target, so we're gonna need to shoot it down in any way we can."

In response, he pulled out the ender staff. "No worries son, I have the perfect weapon to take this thing on!" He chuckled, doing his best to ignore the lingering pain in his injured leg.

"That staff was as useful as my blaze sword and star rod thing," Lincoln shook his head, before refocusing and smashing his way through the last of the end stone blocks in his way. "Here we go!"

And with that, they rushed out.

From what they could see, the end was desolate, with nothing but end stone making up the land, while towers of obsidian loomed overhead, each single one topped by a floating crystal with fire burning beneath them.

"Endermen!" Instantly Lynn looked up, already knowing what would happen if he was caught staring. "What're they doing here?!"

"This is their home," Lincoln replied by looking up as well.

"How're we supposed to fight a dragon if we have to worry about these guys attacking us.

"Well there were two ways, one use pumpkins that we never found or two, look over their heads… always."

Lynn gulped in reply.

"It's not supposed to be easy after-"

*Roar!* the cry echoed through the air for a moment, before a creature out of forgotten legend appeared. Its wing beats strong enough to rattle the ground they stood upon and the stone towers that loomed above them.

"Get ready!" Lincoln shouted and aimed an arrow at the beast.

The boss bar appeared above it, signaling how much health it had. For a moment, it stared, before landing on one of the pillars. *Roar!* its waves of sound nearly forcing the duo back. Yet they wouldn't back down.

"_I should've stayed home. I shouldn't have made this stupid game! I should've stayed back at that village and just made a new life in it!"_ Lynn grit his teeth and raised his sword. "Lincoln! What's step one?!"

With that, the boy fired, hitting the beast, and dealing a small amount of damage… that the crystals reacted to by sending out beams of light to heal it.

"We need to take out those end crystals! They heal the dragon!" he rushed over and swung, breaking through a block of obsidian, while his father stood back, ready to swing.

"But how're we gonna get up-" he quickly grabbed Lincoln and pulled, forcing him aside as a dragon's fireball blast their position, leaving a small crater in its wake. "Close one!"

"Dad…" Lincoln paused for a moment.

The man looked to his son. "Yeah?"

"You upgraded the dragon… right…" Lincoln paused. "This game's a mess, with random stuff and bugs added in, but the one thing that you make sure works properly is the dragon fight!"

"I wanted to make sure it'd be fun to do!" He pulled Lincoln again, this time the dragon attempting to simply run the duo over. "We need to disable those crystals!"

"Leave that to us!" A voice called out, before Lori flew over and punched the dragon. In response, the creature growled, staring at the girl for a moment, before aiming its breath weapon at her.

"Lori!" Lynn grabbed at her daughter, though given how far away she was, this didn't matter.

With that, it fired, engulfing her in flames for a moment, though she emerged unharmed.

"Haha! We're in creative mode!" Luan flew over. "That means unlimited resources and we're immune to damage!" She flew over and helped her father and brother onto their feet.

Lynn smiled. "Great! Can you take out the dragon?!"

"On it!" Lynn Jr. shouted as she flew over and sent a fist into the crystal… only for her character to phase right through the object. "What the heck?!"

"**It's a bug probably!"** Rita's voice boomed over the world. **"Lincoln, Lynn, you're gonna need to take out the crystals yourselves!"**

The man nodded. "Well then, girls, distract the dragon, while Lincoln and I do just that!"

Luna flew over and nodded, while the twins had always headed off to assist Lori.

With that, Lincoln grabbed his father and turned him to face him. "So, that sounds good dad, but how're we supposed to get up there? We have a lot of crystals to destroy!"

In response, the man answered. "Got some fireworks still?"

_**A Few Moments Later…**_

"Woo-hoo!" Lynn shouted as he flew up, Lincoln carefully held in his arms. "All right son, ready for this?!"

The boy nodded and aimed his bow. "Ready!"

With that, he dived, allowing his son to fire and destroy the first. The dragon cried out for a moment, before turning towards the flying duo and firing again.

Lola replied by punching the beast. "Hey! You leave brother and daddy alone!"

"Yeah! The only ones who get to bother them are us!" Lana followed up by doing the same. Yet, the dragon wouldn't budge, it flapped its wings and boosted forward, ready to destroy the two vulnerable humans flying in his airspace.

"**Guys! You have incoming!"** Rita shouted. **"Lynn, did you add a tracking AI that is able to prioritize threats?!"**

"I thought it'd be fun!" He shouted, before turning over, weaving between the obsidian pillars in an attempt to defeat the beast. Yet, it simply flew through the useless one and fired again. *Roar!*

"Fire another!" Lynn shouted, before launching a firework and boosting up, bringing them level with the next crystal, this one the dragon was healing itself from. And in response, Lincoln fired, the resulting shockwave forcing the duo forward. "Perfect!"

*Roar!* The dragon shouted, its health now dented from the blast, though it still continued to heal from the others. It charged up its breath with that, before unleashing a torrent of flames around, bathing the end in its fire.

"Dad!" Lincoln shouted. "Don't look down, it's not pretty."

Of course though, he had to, and as a result, he came face-to-face with the devastating might of the dragon. Its flames had scorched the land and left the burnt bodies of unlucky endermen in its wake.

"Well then, the sooner we finish this battle the better!" With that, he boosted forward.

Behind them, Lori came in and kicked the dragon. "Hey! Ugly! Fight me!" She pulled out a sword and tried to stab the beast, though the weapon simply bounced off its hide, any injuries she tried to inflict being instantly healed by the crystals. "Keep at it girls! This thing needs to stay away from them!"

"You got it!" Luna pulled out her guitar and strummed. "Heh, of course dad would add instruments to this game!" with that, she sent out a shockwave of sound forward, blasting the dragon, while the girls looked among themselves and smiled, before pulling out their own weapons and rushing forward to fight.

The tides seem to be turning for them now.

15-14-12-25 1 6-5-23 13-15-18-5 3-18-25-19-20-1-12-19 20-15 7-15 1-14-4 20-8-5-14 15-14-5 23-9-14-7-5-4 1-14-7-5-12 6-15-18-13!

**A/N The final fight has begun! I hope you guys enjoyed this beginning! As always, feel free to suggest stuff! I wanna make this fight as awesome as it can be!**

**Review Replies (Day 22):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, but now they have to fight an uphill battle!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Heh, I don't think fishing will come up again for a while.**

**JMbuilder: They'll need it!**

**Guest: It would be, but yeah, it's not her priority**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**


	24. Fighting The Dragon

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back, and last we left off, it was the climax of the fic! Now we continue the journey where Lincoln, Lynn Sr. and his daughters fight the most powerful creature in the game of Minecraft! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Fighting The Dragon

"Come on!" Lincoln shouted. "We're almost there, dad!"

In reply, Lynn fired another charge, boosting them forward. But just as things are in Minecraft, the elytra's fabric had become torn, just barely holding onto the frame that had allowed it to soar. "I dunno how much longer this thing can last!"

Yet, the boy didn't hesitate, instead choosing to line up his next shot and fire, causing another explosion. "Don't worry dad! This thing will hold! We just have a few more crystals to go!"

The man gulped and nodded along. _"I hope you're right son,"_ he took a breath and nodded. _"No matter what happens today, I trust you, and I'll make sure that we're gonna get home no matter what!"_ With that, they pulled up and spun, allowing Lincoln to line up his next shot, and fire.

The dragon roared out in pain, before flapping its wings harder than it ever had before. The girls, despite being locked into creative mode, braced themselves as winds raged in against the island.

"This doesn't look good!" Lynn shouted, doing his best to keep the wings steady, only to find the turbulence too overwhelming. "Come on!" He pulled up in a desperate attempt to evade the winds, but it was of no use. The elytra's wings got caught in the crossfire breaking its frame and causing them to free-fall down.

In the next moment, the crashed and rolled onto one of the obsidian pillars, leaving them groaning in pain. "Ugh…" the man stood up. At this point, not only was his already injured leg in pain, but now his right hand as well. "Lincoln?"

"Yeah dad?" he groaned, forcing himself up as he did so. "Here, regen potions to heal up a bit," he tossed a jar over, allowing the man to drink it quickly. Though the injuries remained, at least the pain was bearable for the time being. "Well this turned out well."

The man stepped over to the edge. "How're we gonna take out the rest of the crystals now?!" he turned to his son. "With them active, it doesn't matter how much the girls keep it busy, we'll never be able to break through its healing factor!"

"I'm not sure…" Lincoln sighed, before dropping his sword on the ground in defeat. "Stupid blaze sword, never did anything for-"

Suddenly, as the weapon hit the obsidian, a spark flew out.

"What the?" Lynn took it in his hand and tilted his head in confusion. "That didn't happen before, right?"

Lincoln shook his head. "Nope."

"Rita!" Lynn shouted. "You added the blaze sword, right? What does it do?"

"**Err, last I remember it should fire some fire or something…"**

Lincoln and Lynn immediately turned to each other, before Lynn aimed and fired, sending a ray of fire into the end space. "Well this would've been nice to find out about sooner."

"**It's limited though. And since I know you guys didn't wanna go back to the nether to restock on blaze rods…"**

"Well then, let's do this, Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. aimed once more, this time, his eye trained on one of the remaining end crystals. "And…" yet, he just could focus his hand. Despite the healing effects of the regeneration potion, his injuries remained.

Slowly, Lincoln wrapped his arm around his father and clutched the sword as well. "Easy dad, we can do this. The girls have the dragon distracted, meaning we have all the time in the world to finish taking out its healing crystals."

"_Right, we have all the time in the world. The only ones that can be hurt here are Lincoln and I…"_ he gulped and took a breath, before continuing to aim. "All right son… here we go!"

With that, the duo fired. The ball of light raced through the end for a moment, before blasting and destroying one of the few crystals remaining, and causing the dragon to turn towards the duo. It trained its eyes on them, before turning and charging.

"**Quick! Use the nether star rod! It has limited teleportations!"**

Lincoln nodded and pulled out the weapon and held up, instantly prompting his father to hold on tight. And with a flash of light, the dragon crashed into the obsidian pillar, causing its rubble to fall upon the unlucky endermen below.

A moment later, the duo reappeared. "Close one!"

"No time for relaxing!" the man aimed again. "Come on son! Only three more to go!"

Lincoln nodded and helped his father aim and destroy the next one. This time, the dragon replied by landing on the tower the duo stood upon and charging up his fire breath.

"Bye, bye!" Lincoln chuckled, before teleporting right and the flames engulfed the pillar, melting the top slightly.

"We're almost done!" Lincoln took a breath and helped his father again, destroying the next healing crystal. Only one remained at this point, and the dragon had become more frantic, its flight becoming more reckless as it tried to defeat the girls chasing it, but to no avail. Against them, the dragon had an uphill battle.

And so, it was a trivial task for Lincoln and Lynn to line up the final shot and fire, causing its final healing crystal to explode and deal the dragon a massive amount of damage. Yet, the beast flew onwards, boosting up faster than the girls could fly up themselves, before diving at the duo!"

"Welp, that's our cue!" Lynn grabbed his son and star rod, before the item… sputtered out of light.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Teleport!" with that, the rod moved them to the base of the pillar, before breaking apart, its integrity destroyed from its use. "Dangit!"

"Uhh, dad!" Lincoln pointed up. "We've got incoming!" with that, the dragon landed in front of the duo. *Roar!*

Instantly, the man shoved his son behind him, before raising the blaze sword and attempting to fire… only for that weapon too to sputter, out of its limited supply of shots. "N-no! Not now! Only five shots?! Dangit Rita!"

He tossed the weapon aside and stepped back. The dragon loomed over the duo, ready to finally return the favor for all the damage they had been causing it. Behind it, the girls sent their attacks into the beast, thought it was no use. The dragon was focused on the two vulnerable humans standing before it.

In one last desperate move, Lynn grit his teeth. _"I have to do something!"_ he pulled out the Enderstaff and raised it forward, seemingly ready to fight back with it.

The dragon's eyes went wide as it stood back slightly, seemingly startled by the weapon. Though, it immediately lunged forward, ready to crush the two boys.

Lynn grit his teeth and swung. Suddenly, the ender rod began to glow with purple light, as it hit the dragon's head, sending it falling back, its health bar now damaged from the attack. "What the heck?!"

"**Oh duh! Of course! The other features of the Ender Rod!"**

"Uhh, what're you talking about?!" Lynn clutched the weapon and stepped forward, the dragon shaking its head to regain its composure before returning its gaze to the two.

"**While I was programming in my changes, I decided to make the ender rod a n OP weapon meant just to fight the final boss! The summoning endermen thing was just an unintended side effect of my changes!"**

"Rita, that's cool and all, but do you have any more changes you'd like to point out?!" With that, he swung again, this time, the dragon jumping back in an attempt to dodge. Yet, Lynn used the force of his swing to continue turning, before stopping and aiming the rod at the dragon. In the next moment, its four-bladed head orb fired and beam of purple light, blasting the dragon with its own breath attack.

"**Not really. It's custom made to help you fight the dragon!"**

Lincoln smiled. "Perfect mom, you left us a final boss only weapon and we got it on day one!" with that, he pulled out his bow and arrows. "Now, let's go!" he began launching a barrage of his own arrows, doing his best to take the creature down, though this proved to be easier said than done.

The dragon grew desperate at this point, flying back in an attempt to put some distance between it and its assailants, but it was of no use. Behind it stood the girls, ready to deal their own attacks in an attempt to take it down.

It fired its breath attack again and again, but with so many targets, it just couldn't do anything to stop the assault.

"Everyone!" Lincoln shouted, glancing at his father as he did so. "The dragon's almost down! Together!"

With that, Lynn aimed the ender rod once more, while Lincoln aimed his bow. The girls flew up and dived as well, all of them ready to for the final strike. "Fire!"

And with that, a final barrage engulfed the dragon, causing it to go up in a massive explosion. A moment later, the girls flew over to their male relatives.

"Haha! Well that's how you go out with a bang!" Luan punned, prompting her father to hug her.

"Haha! Good one honey!" The man went.

"I can't believe you guys came!" Lincoln went as he jumped into Lori's arms.

The young woman chuckled. "What? You thought we'd just leave you to struggle against a game dragon, with only one life?!"

"Yeah! We love you two!" Lynn playfully punched her brother's arm. "And we'd never let anything happen to you!"

"I already told ya, Leni, there are no spiders in the end!" Lana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Only endermen!"

"Like, that's totes good," she peeked out from behind a nearby obsidian tower. "Ooo… maybe the endermen will wanna try out my new line for very tall people!"

Lola shook her head. "Yeah, no, that sounds like a bad idea."

Lynn Sr. then stepped over to his son. "Anyways, now that we've defeated the dragon, the portal home should open, right?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah…" he began to look around. "Uhh… it should've spawned by now…" Another moment of searching passed. "And… where's the dragon's corpse…" suddenly, Lincoln's eyes went wide in realization, before he turned to his father. "Dad… you didn't…"

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh, son, what're you talking about?"

Instantly, he turned to his oldest sister. "Lori…"

Suddenly, her eyes widened as well, no doubt the realization dawning upon her as well. "Please dad… don't tell me you… you added another stage…"

*Roar!* The cry echoed through the end once more, before a storm began to brew overhead. Then, with a flash of lightning, the ender dragon appeared once more, now with three massive heads and six wings. Its once dull spikes had become sharpened while its claws elongated.

"You did, didn't you," Lincoln stepped back.

Lynn shook his head. "No… I only set this up, it was supposed to be implemented later… I just fixed its AI…"

"**Oh no… I added this part. That means… it's well put together." **

20-9-13-5 20-15 6-9-7-8-20 1 15-14-5 23-9-14-7-5-4 1-14-7-5-12!

**A/N Man, we have less than a week remaining with this challenge! I hope you guys enjoy this climax! We're almost done! As always, feel free to drop ideas! Even if I don't use them all, I always consider them!**

**Review Replies (Day 23):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep! To defeat the dragon they must work together!**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks!**

**Guest: That could be interesting, a sort of reversal of the plot.**

**DreadedCandiru2: Man, that just sounds like a darkest hour.**


	25. The Final Boss Descends

**A/N Here we go! With this chapter we enter the ending of this story! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help! I wouldn't have gotten this far without him!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Final Boss Descends

For a moment, Lincoln looked up at the beast descending upon them, its three heads glowing purple with dark fire as its wings threatened to force Lincoln and Lynn Sr. as well as the girls to relieve the tenuous hold they had upon their bowels.

"Well f***" Lincoln went, his eyes going wide at the sight. "F*** s*** c*** c***! We're so F***ing f***ed!" However, his profane words were censored out, his voice being replaced by monotone beeps as they passed by.

"**Lincoln! Language!"** Rita's voice echoed through the game world. **"Watch your tongue or else I'll have to soap it up when you get back! Tell him, Lynn!"**

Yet, rather than rebuke his son, the man simply let his arms fall limp at his sides, before he responded. "F*** s*** c*** c***!" He shook his head and grabbed his son. "We're so f***ing f***ed! I wanted this to be just an easy encounter! But your mother fixed it!"

"**Lynn?! What the heck?!"**

The man responded by pointing at the black sky. "You try keeping your cool when your life is on the line, Rita!"

Lisa shook head and raised a finger. "Well, at least we know my real-time profanity filter works properly."

"This is literally not the time, Lisa," Lori pinched the bridge of her nose, before shaking her head. "All right, this is fine we can handle this… inconvenience, right?"

"Easy for you to say!" Lincoln pointed at his eldest sister. "You're in creative mode! Dad and I are stuck in survival!" he pulled back and turned to the dragon, the creature's harsh gaze piercing through them, into their very being.

Nearby, they could see the endermen, once remaining calm suddenly begin to run away, jumping off a nearby cliff in an attempt to get away from the dragon in its current state.

"Well that doesn't bode well," Lucy gulped.

With that, the dragon flapped once more. Though the girls were less effected by the weather, they were still forced back, with the boys being sent into a nearby obsidian pillar.

Immediately after that, the dragon's left head grabbed a pillar and ripped it from its root, before throwing it away, sending it falling into the void below.

With that, the right head chose to bathe another in its purple flames, melting the stone in the process and leaving a pile of jet-black glass in its wake.

The central head however, seemed to be in the most control, it choose to slowly step forward, its legs shaking the very ground that they stood on while it towered over, ready to simply crush the insects that had dared to enter its domain.

Lynn looked to his son, fear filling his eyes. They had only prepared supplies for a single boss fight, and the idea having to fight a stronger second stage simply staggering.

"I don't know what to do…" Lincoln muttered. "I'm out of arrows, the blaze sword and nether star rod are broken…"

Lynn clutched the staff made from the first enemy they fought. "Well then, we have no choice," he stood up. "We're gonna fight."

"Dad! Don't you see, it's hopeless!" Lincoln fell back, before burying his head in his hands. "I only got us ready for a single stage, and you only knew about the first one! How're we supposed to fight a massive three headed dragon?!"

Slowly, Lori placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Together is how."

"Yeah! We're in creative mode! That means we have everything we need to fight it off!" Luan raised a finger, before Lana and Lola turned to each other, the latter immediately pulling out a block of TNT. "We can spawn in whatever we want!"

Lynn Jr. chuckled and crossed her arms. "Plus, we're Louds, we've been through way worse than this! Come'on now, where's that man with the plan attitude we always see from ya! Moping about stuff being hard isn't like you."

"_It isn't…" _Lincoln's once defeated gaze slowly began to light up, before his father placed one more hand on his shoulder.

"Now, ready to fight?"

The boy looked aside for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah… Mom what're we in for?"

"**Oh nothing much, just advanced AI. I removed the healing factor so you wouldn't have to try and take out those end crystals again and stuff. All you've gotta do is take this form down and you'll be done!"**

The dragon landed on one of the pillars and fired its breath attack into the void once more, as if attempting to assert its dominance, without a T-pose.

"So, what would you like from the stores of our creative pockets?" Lisa stepped forward. "I suppose new weapons?"

Lynn sr. clutched the ender staff once more, the only weapon that seemed to put a dent in the dragon's health. "Yeah, we'll need more of these, some elytras and fireworks."

_**A Few Moments Later…**_

"Woo-hoo!" Lynn Sr. shouted as he boosted up with his son in tow. "It's time for a dogfight, round two!"

Lincoln flew around his father, before pulling out a bow, its arrows now enchanted with ender fire, causing them to glow with purple light as the whirled through the air. "Lets see how they upgrades do!"

"You know what to do girls!" Lori shouted. "Lets keep that stupid dragon busy while they hurt it!"

"Way ahead of you!" Lana shouted, before hitting a button. In the next moment, a line of dispensers fired out lit blocks of TNT into a river of water. A moment later, another dispenser fired off one more right at the river's edge, sending the block flying directly into the dragon's head, causing it to stumble back for a moment, before shaking its head and refocusing on its two targets.

Lincoln fired arrows into its head, while Lynn flew near and swung, doing his best to land hits on the massive hydra.

*Roar!* it cried out, firing its breath at the group attempting to take it down, though of course, the girls took no damage from their gamemode, while Lincoln and Lynn expertly dodge the volley and returned with their own fire, chipping away at its health.

"Come on!" Lynn shouted, before swinging at the dragon one more, scratching it, before boosting off, just barely able to dodge its massive claws as he did so. "Come on! Let's keep hitting it!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Lori shouted, before swinging and using an ender sword to slice at the dragon, causing it to cry out in pain, though its attack simply phased through the young woman, allowing her to fly off unscathed.

Lincoln smiled, before firing his own barrage of arrows, causing it to flap its wings to create more turbulence in their flight. "G'ahh!"

The air currents were powerful, too powerful. They forced him to hover in the air as the dragon approached, its mouth opening wide to consume him. "Dad! Help!"

"_This whole time I put my son in danger just because I thought he wasn't like me,"_ Lynn turned and steeled his gaze. _"That doesn't matter. He's my son and I won't let anything happen to him!"_ with that, he dove down, through the choppy winds that held Lincoln stuck in place, before swinging at the dragon's head that attempted to bite him apart. "I'll never let you hurt my son!"

The dragon cried out in pain, as it fired a beam into the sky. A moment later, what appeared to be several meteors began to crash down open the end. "Are you kidding me?! You taught it Draco Meteor?!"

"**What? I wanted it to be a challenging boss fight!"**

"That doesn't matter!" Lynn shouted, before glancing at the dragon's health bar. "It's almost down! We just have to deal the finishing blows!"

"On it!" Lori shouted, before spinning in the air, slicing it once. "Hah! Finally!"

Leni then jumped up and swung a set of scissors at the beast. "Like, mom told me to never run with scissors, but this'll hurt you more than me!" with that, she sliced in the opposite direction.

"Stage dive!" Luna backflipped and smacked her ukulele into the dragon's head, stunning it slightly.

"Try not to get too webbed up!" Luan held herself and laughed as she rushed around the dragon's legs, tying it up and causing it to bash itself into one of the few remaining obsidian pillars.

"I'll admit, I didn't think fighting a dragon would be this fun!" Lynn Jr. kicked in, before punching it and cartwheeling away.

"Sigh, I guess this is my life now, beating a creature of the darkness up just to save my friends," Lucy cracked a smile, before tossing potions of harming on the dragon, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Fire in the hole!" The twins shouted in unison, before another block of TNT struck and exploded, damaging the injured dragon further.

"Go, Minecraft lightning!" Lisa commanded, before a small storm appeared above the dragon and smite it, causing it to cry out in pain.

Suddenly, a massive explosion engulfed the beast. Its powerful final form disintegrating, leaving only the original dragon's body behind.

"Lincoln! It's weak!" Lynn Sr. turned to his son. "Now's our last chance to take it down! Once and for all!" he raised his staff.

Lincoln nodded and held up his bow, no doubt getting the same idea Lynn had. "Together?"

With that, the man clutched the bow and nodded. "Together."

With that, they loaded the staff on the bow's string and pulled back, before shouting. "Eternal Ender Strike!" and releasing.

The staff glowed bright purple as it soared through the air, striking the dragon directly in its heart.

In the next minute, one final explosion overtook the beast, before its corpses began to glow brightly, allowing the portal to flicker into existence as thousands of experience orbs fell from its body.

With that, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. landed, the girls coming up to their side soon after. "We did it."

And with that, the Louds began to cheer.

20-8-5 4-18-1-7-15-14 8-1-19 6-1-12-12-5-14, 14-15-23 9-20-'19 20-9-13-5 20-15 7-15 8-15-13-5

**A/N And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed! Man, I can't believe this story's end has come so far already!**

**Review Replies (Day 24):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Why not both?**

**Guest 1: Yep, never came up!**

**Guest 2: Probably not… she's a baby after all.**

**TheCartoonist294: Or instead they're gonna fight back!**

**Guest 3: I'm only updating quickly because of NaNoWriMo. It's difficult for me to write this much this quickly.**


	26. Finally Going Home

**A/N Ahh, after 20 chapters, we've arrived! Lincoln and Lynn Sr.'s homecoming! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Finally Going Home

The dragon's roar echoed through the end one final time as its corpse burst into flames and fell before the Louds, the experience it granted being released as thousands of orbs of light.

Cheers erupted from the Louds after that, with a mixtures of "we did it!", "yeah" and "Time to go home!" filling the air soon after.

Lynn Sr. Glanced at his son with that, and the boy replied with a nod of his own. "So son, it's finally over?"

The boy stepped forward and shook his head. "No, not yet. After everything we've done, I'm not going to start celebrating until I'm sure."

The man tilted his head in confusion. "Uhh… why though?" he motioned towards the bedrock gate. "The portal home is open. Once we hop through this, we'll end up back on the game's title screen and we can escape."

In response, he motioned towards Lana. "Give me eight stacks of TNT and some flint and steel."

"Uhh, ok?" the young girl replied by doing just that. "What's this for?"

In response, Lincoln stepped over to the corpse and began stacking blocks of TNT around it. "Just a little assurance is all," he shook his head. "I'd ask you girls to do this, but since you're in creative mode, you can't hurt anything," it took a few moments, but eventually, Lincoln dusted his hands off and marveled at his creation. "And done!"

At this point, a dome of TNT he been built over the dragon's corpse, with Lincoln leading a short trail of TNT to the portal. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"Uhh… Lincoln, are you sure this won't crash the game?" Luan tilted her head. "I don't know about you, but I don't wanna end up like Launchpad McQuack!"

"Not sure about anything, but I'd rather detonate this immediately and not have to worry about any more tricks, then having to keep fighting because I decided to leave a loose end," he chuckled, before kicking the dragon a few more times.

"Uhh, now what are you doing?" Leni tilted her head in confusion. "Do you, like, get special powers from doing that or something?"

"No, no, I just wanna make sure it's down. Don't wanna get blindsided by purple fire after all!" With that, he stepped over and stood at the edge of the portal. "Now, let's get the heck out of here!"

The girls and Lynn Sr. all nodded, before rushing over and holding hands. The man smiled and watched as Lincoln lit the first block of TNT. Then, with a single push, they enter the return portal.

Behind them, the explosives detonated, the line of TNT triggering the next, before the dome of TNT exploded, leaving a massive crater where the once ferocious dragon once lay dead.

For a moment, the Louds found themselves drifting through the sky once more, as thousands of stars passed them by. For a moment, the game world stood at peace.

Lynn found himself smiling at this sight. He glanced at his son, the resourceful, knowledgeable boy he loved revealing himself to be more capable than he had believed and more like him than he had believed held onto him tightly, no doubt still slightly jumpy at the idea of leaving the timeless game world.

And yet, the moment soon passed, as below, the game's credits began to scroll along. The group watched as hundreds of names slowly made their way along, with a single golden one for the man known as "Notch". _"I can't believe so many people worked on this, and I was able to create this mod for it."_ He gave a small smile.

Soon enough, the credits soon ended, signaling their arrival at their final destination: a certain ending they had worked so hard to obtain. The starry sky faded away, bringing them back to a small cubic world with realistic-level graphics, before placing them before a simple menu screen, offering the options of single and multiple, settings and to quit the game.

And after a week stuck in this game world, everyone hit the final option. No hesitation, and no waiting for any response.

Suddenly, the screen faded to black, as the headsets disengaged, finally releasing their conscious minds from the VRAIN System that almost rendered them brain-dead.

Instantly, the feelings that Lisa's goggles had managed to suppress rushed to the forefront of his psyche, the cold chills of the stasis pod they had placed him in rushed up his arms, as the facemask used to keep him breathing and the IV's the provided sustenance quickly made themselves known. "G'ahh!"

Wasting no time, Lisa hit the open function of the pods, causing them both to release the duo, as well as retract the equipment for disposal later. Their leads popped up and light immediately filled the area.

"Ugh," Lynn Sr. groaned, his vision taking a moment to adjust to sudden calm light of Lisa's room. "Lincoln? You here?"

"Yeah dad…" he soon sat up as well. "Everything hurts."

"You can say that again," he chuckled.

*Stomp* *Stomp* the sound soon echoed through the Loud House, as the remaining members of the Loud family burst through the door, with Rita rushing over and embracing her husband. "Oh Lynn! You're all right!"

"We're glad you're all right, Lincoln!" The sisters replied as they too rushed to embrace their only brother. "Is it over?"

The man chuckled softly. "Is this reality or is this just fantasy?"

Luan and Luna turned to each other and smile, no doubt glad that this was the man they took after.

"We're like, totes glad you're back!" Leni hugged her father. "We were so worried and like, didn't know what to do!"

Lynn kicked and punched the air. "I liked the fighting! That was awesome!"

"Lynn! They almost died!" Lucy appeared at her side. "At lest give them a chance to relax before talking about how enjoyable that fight was, sigh," she turned towards them. "It's a shame that we were forced to fell such a majestic creature, but in order to defend you both, I suppose we had no choice in the matter.

"Yeah, yeah, heh, anyways, I don't know about you, but- ugh!" Lynn Sr. tried to step out of his pod, only for a throbbing pain to radiate through his leg. "G'ahh!"

"Easy now, easy," Luna quickly rushed over and supported her father, while Rita took his other side.

Quickly, the woman looked down, before pulling up his pant leg, revealing a blackened patch of skin right under his knee… exactly where it got broken a day days prior. "Lisa!"

"Yes, mother?" the toddler stepped over and began to rub her chin.

"You said that this would get better!" Rita pointed at her. "He's out of the game, so why's it still injured?!"

She shook her head in response. "Remember, his body isn't actually injured. Due to the mechanics of the VRAIN System and my goggles, it simply believes it is.

Lynn nodded, before leaning forward. "I didn't forget your grounding, right now, we're up to Leni's children winning a Nobel Prize."

"Of course," Lisa sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"Well now that that's out of the way," Luan walked over and pulled out a small bottle. "I think you guys need this right now. "After all, aren't you two a **sight for sore eyes?!"** she chuckled as Lincoln took it in his hands. Luan continued. "But seriously, your eyes are so bloodshot that I can't see the white in them."

Wasting no time, Lincoln opened up his eye and dropped one in. A soft *sizzle* echoed in the air, though from the looks of it, his eye began to heal. And so he repeated the process for the other. Lynn Sr. soon did the same.

"I don't think eyes are supposed to sound like that," Lana went

Lola shook her head. "They're not."

"Anyways, let's get them more comfortable," Lori suggested, before the Louds helped the duo out of the room and down the stairs, placing them on the couch soon after.

"So what now?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know about you son, but I think it'd be a good idea to get something to eat… now that I think of it, why am I so hungry?"

Lisa stepped forward. "Simple, though you ate in the game, your real body was being sustained by my cocktail of IV fluids and feeding tubes. You haven't truly eaten anything in a week."

Lynn Jr. helped prop up her father's leg on the table. "Hmm, how about burgers? I'm sure those would be great!"

The man rubbed his chin. "Sure. I haven't been able to cook anything normally for a while now, so I think that'd be fine."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, are you sure, dad? I mean your leg…"

Yet, is father waved him off, following up by motioning him to help out. "My leg's injured, my hands work fine," he ran his hand through his son's white hair. "Plus, I think it's time I taught you how to make my famous Lynn burgers, how about it?"

The boy's eyes lit up, before he nodded. "Of course! I'd love to dad!"

With that, Lincoln helped his limping father into the kitchen… only to find several discarded pizza boxes piled around the trash can and boxes on the table. "Uhh… what happened here?"

Rita awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you see… uhh… we were so busy trying to make sure you got out of the game alive and well, since I don't have as much experience as you do, dear, I decided it'd be best to order food during the whole excursion."

"I am both pleased and annoyed," Lynn chuckled, before Lincoln walked him over to the stove, and with that, the duo got to work cooking up their lunch, their first real meal in a week.

Now all they have to do is prepare for the Call of Honor tourney.

23-5-12-3-15-13-5 20-15 3-15-15-11-9-14-7 23-9-20-8 20-8-5 12-15-21-4-19.

**A/N And there we go! Only 4 more chapters remain before I finish with NaNoWriMo! Of course, feel free to send messages and ideas! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Replies (Day 25):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks!**

**Celrock: Yep! United as one, divided by zero!**

**RawToonage press: Yeah, she's grounded severely**

**Guest: Heh that's a fun idea mate, thanks!**

**DeadedCandiru2: Yeah, but sometimes it's necessary to calm down a bit.**

**TheCartoonist294: Thanks, that was Wolvenstrom's idea. I liked it too.**

**Wollyworld: Thanks!**


	27. The Next Fight

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's so late! I went to my high school's alumni day and was away from my computer, and now my computer's touchpad is broken. Yay! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Next fight

"So, what now?" Lincoln asked as he placed the patties on the frying pan.

Lynn Sr. rubbed his chin, as he leaned on the counter. "Hmm, well, I think it's time I taught you how to cook multiple things in the same pan!"

"Oh, I know how to do that!" Excitement filled the young boy's voice, before he hopped over and grabbed the buns that they would use.

The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You do?!"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah! Remember when I ask you if I can cook so I can get to class on time? I always cook all the girls' eggs together!" he chuckled. "Saves time and power, plus, they love the taste."

"Heh, I just assumed you guys all had cereal when I wasn't here," he gave a small shrug. "So how'd you convince them to eat eggs all done the same way? I know their eating habits better than anyone and so I know the girls are all really picky about those."

"Well, I usually start by just pouring in the whole carton in the pan and then I swirl the pan around and start making them all differently. Lily's is the easiest so I work on that one last," Lincoln awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, and all from the same pan?" Interest filled Lynn's voice.

"Yeah," he placed the buns in the pan, before carefully moving them in the oil. "Well, technically seven. Lori likes hers hard-boiled and the twins like deviled eggs, like the little devils they are."

"And how do you manage?" he leaned forward. Of course, being a cook himself, he's had to learn how to cook several things together to save time and to make everything have a more vivid taste.

"Nothing special really. I use the same oil, so that's easy," he scratched the back of his head, while Lynn grabbed some salt and pepper and began to season the patty, before grabbing lettuce and tomatoes. "I move the pan around to control where the heat's going, and I use the spatula to keep everything tidy and not to stop them from burning.

He smiled at the revelation. He used that technique all the time. Since a lot of different ingredients required different cooking times, he used his limited space to keep things stable. Heck he used it often when cooking for the family! After all, it's hard to put a few things together with nothing in the limited time between dinner and his closing time.

But the level of work Lincoln was talking about? That level of precision, that sense of timing, his awareness of everything that was happening… he's have to be a prodigy of sorts!"

"_He really does take after me,"_ the man smiled at the thought. _"Heh, I guess his skill at cooking does go passed Minecraft,"_ with that he placed a soft hand on the boy's shoulder. "Good job son."

"Thanks Dad," he replied, flipping the patties over as he did so.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the dining room table, having the first real meal they've had in in over a week.

"Man, this tastes delicious!" Lincoln declared with a smile. "I almost forgot how burgers tasted."

"Well, when the only thing you've got to eat is steak and potatoes, there isn't much room for good tasting food!"

Lincoln paused for a moment. "Now that I think of it... how long were we stuck in that game?"

Lynn paused for a moment, before rubbing his chin. "I dunno, a few days maybe?"

The boy's eyes went wide in realization. "Oh no..." before he rushed over to the calandra, his finger hitting a certain day circled with red ink. "We only have a week before the flight to Hawaii!"

"Heh, I almost forgot about that," the man chuckled, taking a sip of his drink as he did so.

Lincoln'a voice began to shake. "Oh no, this isn't good!" He began to pace around nervously. "I only have a week to prepare! I had two and then lost a week due to that glitchy mess of a game! Now I have to get ready and... and!"

Yet, his father stood up and grabbed his son, turning him to face him as he did so. "Lincoln! Calm down!"

"That's easy for you to say! The big tourney is soon and I'm not going to be ready! I'm gonna lose and be the laughing stock of everything!"

Yet, the man squatted down to his son's height. "Lincoln, for the passed week I've seen you skillfully use a bow, save us and lead the way home. I think this game won't be as difficult as you're making it out to be, really I do.

"But-" he tried to cut in.

"But nothing," the man replied. "But, if you're worried you've lost your edge, how about I help you?"

"But dad... you don't know anything about that game. We've been playing Minecraft for the past week!"

"Yeah, but I think I've picked up at least some stuff that could apply to it," he chuckled. "Besides, it's just to get you warmed up anyways."

For a moment, Lincoln thought of the idea. It was as true that he would most likely defeat his father. But would that matter? He lost a week of practice time after all! And yet, upon looking at the determined face of his father, he found himself nodding along. "All right then." And so they headed over to the couch and got ready.

"Ooo! Linky's gonna play dad again!" Leni's voice echoed through the house, prompting every single girl in the house to rush over and crowd around the couch.

Tensions were high as Lincoln booted up the game wasting no time initializing the game, allowing the dye to appear in the game world.

The announcer began to count down.

3... 2... 1... Go!

"Here we go! Lynn shouted, his senses heightening for a moment. _"Watch our for threats."_

Nearby, Lincoln's character crept, careful not to make any noise as he stalked his father, he aimed the rifle, and readied himself for the fight to come.

Suddenly, Lynn heard a soft ring in his ear, as if something deep within him was warning of danger._ "Don't go down that opening," he thought, before turning and bolt down another._

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the sound of his father's footsteps slowly fading in the distance. _"Interesting, he never would not run randomly around looking for me... it's probably nothing."_

He hopped from his concealed position and ran forward. _"The chase has begun."_

"Go Lincoln!" Lynn Jr. shouted. "Prove who's boss!"

"Come on daddy! You can beat Lincoln!" Lola followed up. "You cook our food! You can cook Lincoln too!"

*Rustle* The sounds filled the man's ears, prompting him to hold down the trigger button and turn, spraying a poor bush with bullets, and not receiving a kill from it.

Lincoln, however rushed, hoping to reach the red mark that suddenly appeared on his radar.

"_I've gotta find him,"_ Lynn gulped. _"Before he's able to find me."_

Suddenly, a blur passed through his line of vision. Lynn's heart began to race as he held the trigger button, releasing a torrent of bullets at the figure.

"First blood!"

Silence overtook the room with that. Lynn Sr. had managed to get a single point on Lincoln.

"I did it," Lynn went, a soft smile overtaking his face.

Lincoln smiled in reply. "Nice one dad!" before he rushed forward. "let's go! Quickly, he came up and blast his father with a shotgun, regaining the point immediately, and forcing his father to respawn.

Yet, Lynn wouldn't back down, he ran once again. _"He's going to be behind the barrel,"_ a voice told him, prompting him to pull out a grenade, count to three and throw. A moment later, Lincoln's exploded corpse flew up, earning him another point.

"Dang, didn't see that coming. That's something pros do," the boy went in surprise, before slashing his father in the back and continuing running.

And a moment later, the duo found themselves face-to-face once more. And once again, Lynn fired his rifle while Lincoln replied by throwing a nice.

The ordinance passed by each other, before striking both characters, ending the match in a draw.

"Heh, nice one." Lincoln smiled at his father, prompting the man to wrap an arm around him. "Thanks Lincoln," he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess spending so much time in a game really helped me learn how to play them."

"I think I feel better now," he smiled. "Man, there's nothing like playing a game to get your blood pumping again!"

"Of course," he chuckled. "Now, how about I teach you how to make Lynnsagna?"

Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Y-you mean it?!"

The man nodded in reply, before leaning on his son to support him while he walked, leaving the girls behind to watch them go.

"So, I guess Lincoln's dad's favorite?" Lola went.

"Nah," Lori chuckled. "I think its more that he's just really excited about Lincoln's status as having a lot of random skills."

"Like, I totes can't wait for the vacation next week!" Leni cheerfully went. "I can't wait to see Lincoln beat all those old people up!"

"Heh yeah," Lana smiled. "We're going to spend time with dad too, right?"

Lucy appeared at her side. "Yes, I don't think dad's the type to let this joy of having Lincoln cooking with him get to his head… I think so at least."

"Well, at least I don't have to drive Vanzilla!" Lori laughed. "Man, I dodged a bullet there."

And so, the sisters crowded around the couch and turned on the TV, before beginning to argue over exactly what they would watch. Creating a small cloud of dust, which Lincoln and Lynn paid no mind to as they went about beginning cooking their next meal.

All in all, everything seems to be perking up for them!

21-16 14-5-24-20: 23-5 7-15 1-3-18-15-19-19 1 19-5-1!

**A/N Hey guys, sorry this is a bit late. But I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to drop ideas! Coming up is the last 3 chapters and a trip to Hawaii!**

**Review Replies (Day 26):**

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah! They don't know what they had until they (almost) lost it!**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep!**

**YellowPikmin88: Finally!**

**Guest: It's a running gag at this point**

**TheCartoonist294: Yep! Thanks!**

**Celrock: Yeah! And I hope I can deliver!**


	28. Heading Out

**A/N Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! My thanksgiving started with me being forced to buy an overpriced and sized computer! Oh well, not much I can really do about it for the time being. I thank Wolvenstrom for his help on this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Heading Out

"All right dad, I think that should be enough training," Lincoln went as he pulled back turning the console off as he did so.

The man smiled. Ever since his newfound understanding of video games and Lincoln's realization of just how little time he had left, Lynn had stayed up day and night to help him train.

"All right boys, I think that's enough as well!" Rita smiles as she stepped into the living room. "How about you get to bed, Lincoln? A champion needs his rest."

The boy nodded. "You got it mom!" Before he turned and bolted upstairs, leaving the two adults behind.

"So how's the leg feelin' honey?" Rita took a seat next to her husband. At this point, the doctors decided that despite it not being a true breakage, it would be necessary to cast his leg.

"Ehh, just sore, he tried to poke his finger through a small opening in the cover, but to no avail. "And extremely itchy... why the heck did Lisa's stupid headset have to make all damage real?!"

"I assumed it was to make a more immersive experience, though I don't know what masochists would enjoy that pain... these are supposed to be games after all."

"Yeah," the man chuckled. "Though I will admit, when the game wasn't trying to kill me, it was pretty fun. Building, crafting and the like."

"That's good," she smiled. "So, hows Lincoln spring? Do you think he's ready for the working vacation tomorrow?"

Lynn Sr. Rubbed his chin. "Hmm, well, he's playing pretty well, so I think he's doing good on that front," the man put on a fond smile. "Plus, he's really enjoying our cooking lessons."

Rita chuckled. "From how the girls are right now, I'm not surprised."

_**Meanwhile...**_

The girls all sat around Lori's room, with several plates covered in random treats placed next to each of them.

"Curse his invention of chocolate... caramel... fudge... mascarpone..." Lisa rolled onto her back, her face covered in the brown substance, while her belly was distended from overconsumption.

"Agreed... Ugh," Lucy groaned nearby. "For a time, I thought the darkness to be black, but after tasting Lincoln's cooking, I know it's brown."

Lynn Jr. meanwhile continued stuffing her face full of the sweet. "Mmm, at the rate I'm going, the only sport I'll be fit for is sumo wrestling."

"Heh, you guys have no self control whatsoever."

Immediately, Lori spoke up. "What?! You ate more than the rest of us!" She leaned forward and pointed at her. "You're still eating his Lin-cake right now!"

"I said you have no self control, never said I had any either," she stuffed another bite in her mouth. "When we're done with this, I'm gonna need new jeans, but this cooking is some worth it!"

_**Back With The Parents...**_

"Haha!" The duo went in unison, before Rita continued. "So, remember last week about how you sad because you didn't think Lincoln was anything like you?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, and after the crazy adventure we had in minecraft, I've realized that, well, this just wasn't true."

Rita raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?"

Lynn nodded. "Rita, while you were training Lincoln for that first big tournament of his, I'm not gonna lie, I felt jealous. It really got me thinking about my relationship to my dad, and well, watching you two duke it out... worried me."

The woman looked to her husband in curiosity. Of course, it was normal to want to have a good relationship with your child, but to go as far as he did to do so?

"So you tried to play videogames with him?" Rita cut in, her voice filling with curiosity. "And I do remember that didn't turn out too well."

"It was my first attempt!" The man defended. "And besides, that's why I decided to make my own custom game. That way we could bond and I could learn in relatively easy environment and bond with him," he turned to his wife with a smile. "And I guess it worked just for that."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because I learned that he actually does take after me, that there is something that he an I can have fun and enjoy each other's company with," he looked into Rita's eyes, his gaze filling with a hint of solemnity. "And that I'm not a failure as a father."

She wrapped her arms around him in reply. "Lynn, never say that you're a failure, because that's just not true. You're a great man and even if Lincoln didn't share your interests, the fact that you were willing to sacrifice and work just so you could participate in his shows how much you love him. I'm sure it would've worked out even if Lisa didn't almost get you both killed."

The man smiled. "Thanks Rita."

She pulled back with that. "Now, on the topic of Lisa..."

"So, last I heard, you grounded her until one of Leni's descendants wins a Nobel Prize," Lynn chuckled. "You are aware that we legally can only ground her until she's eighteen, right?"

"Yeah, I am aware, but from her reactions to every time I grounded her more, I don't think she's aware of that fact, so don't tell her," she held a finger up to her mouth.

Lynn laughed at that. "Man, no matter what happens next, I'm glad life is the way it is... so what will be next?"

"Next up is that trip Lincoln won. Do you think he's ready for it?"

"Of course, I've been playing him all week!" He pointed at his controller, it's sticks and buttons worm from overuse. "He's back to surgically taking out threats like it's nothing! If anyone can win against the masters, it's him!"

Rita took a breath and nodded. "That's good, that's good. Now then, let's get to bed, we have an early flight in the morning after all."

With that, Lynn stood up from the couch, grabbed his crutches and limped into their bedroom.

_**The Next Day...**_

And so, after a few hours of rushing around and doing their best to get the final touches in place, the Louds successfully managed to get on the plane bound for Hawaii. Of course, trying to cram eleven children of all ages into a several-hour long flight wasn't an easy feat. (And Lola had to realize that it cost extra money to shove ten suitcases on a plane.)

But all in all, the flight itself was uneventful, as was them hopping in the rental van to check in at the hotel.

"All right Lynn, we've got one stop before the hotel," Rita went. "Where's the stadium?"

"Well, it's a block away from the hotel... I appreciate GA's willingness to give us a few rooms to stay in for the tourney."

Rita chuckled, before turning the car down another road. "Well, I mean Lincoln is their youngest competitor and one of the favorites to win. They wanna make sure that he's happy while on vacation so he only will have good things to say about them!"

Lincoln laughed. "Haha! That's a great joke mom. GA sucks, but hey, they're running this tourney and I like the game, I just hate the scummy micro transactions they keep trying to get me to do!"

"Don't worry, son, I hate them too," Rita chuckled, before pulling into the stadium's parking lot. A few moments later, the Louds found themselves standing at the edge of the pitch, a massive stage built containing the computers that participants would soon find themselves playing their finals games on. "

"Wow!" Lincoln went. Despite the fact that he had seen this set up countless times already, it was still amazing to see just how far companies and gamers would go to create the perfect stage for climactic battles.

"Heh, nervous son?" Lynn Sr. placed a soft hand on his son's shoulder.

"Always just a bit," Lincoln gulped slightly.

And so, he man wrapped his arm around him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna be fine."

"And don't worry, win or lose doesn't matter to us," Rita spoke up with a smile. "So long as you're giving it your all, I don't care if you get last place tomorrow, all right?"

Lincoln nodded. "Right, got it mom."

"Good," she answered, before the sisters crowded around him.

"You'll literally do great, Lincoln!" Lori cheered.

"I even made you a nice costume to use!" Leni followed up by pulling out the thing she had been working on, a military uniform.

"I'll play the songs of victory for you!"

"This game will be so appealing!" Luan pulled a banana out with that, before laughing and eliciting groans from her family.

Lynn smacked her hands together. "You're tough Bro, you can take em!"

Lucy then appeared. "The spirits will bless your play tomorrow."

"Show off as much as you can tomorrow!" Lola flared her arms, while her twin raised an high-gives him. "And if something bad will happen, Hops is ready to jump in to help!"

"While games do not interest me, I suppose encouraging you is a good idea. After all, I do wish to see you succeed..." Lisa pauses. "And I apologize for almost causing your untimely demise at the hands of an unfinished video game."

"Poo-poo!" Lily laughed as she plated her arms.

Lincoln smiled at that, before everyone came together to give one, big claustrophobic hug. "Aww guys, thanks! Really!"

Rita then pulled away. "Now, let's get to the hotel. I heard it has a hot tub!"

"Hot tub?!" The girls shouted in unison, before the girls all rushed out of the stadiums and puked into the car, leaving the two boys behind.

"Thanks dad, really," Lincoln replied.

"For what, son?" The man answered, slight confusion filling his voice.

"For everything you've done... and I appreciated the effort you put into that game, even if it did almost kill us."

"No problem," he answered. "Now, go out and do well!" He answered, before the duo followed the girls and together, the Louds headed to the hotel.

20-8-5 18-5-20-21-18-14 15-6 20-8-5 4-18-1-7-15-14 15-6 18-15-25-1-12 23-15-15-4-19 9-19 21-16-15-14 21-19!

**A/N And there we go! Only 2 more chapters remain before this fic is finally over and NaNoWriMo is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to drop in any last few ideas you may have! Now, I must go set up my new computer.**

**Review Replies (Day 27):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep! Almost completely!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Of course! He needs someone to believe in him!**

**Guest: I don't write sequels much, so I don't think I'll be writing another continuation to this. Thanks for the idea though.**

**TheCartoonist294: Heh, yeah. Given how he's not too experienced at games, making another owuldn't be a good idea.**

**Wollyworld: Yep! Almost there!**


	29. The Final Competition

**A/N Here we are, man, I'm almost done with NaNoWriMo. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Final Competition

**It's been a spirited day of competition, folks!"** the announcer's voice roared through the stadium as the thousands of fans cheered. Excitement filled the air as the lone man stepped forward and outstretched his arms, urging the crowd to continue, to become louder and fill the city with noise. "**But of course, all things must come to an end! Welcome to the finals of the years call of honor competition!"**

More deafening roars echoed through the air with that. The crowd no doubt ready for the excitement of the game about to occur.

Nearby, Lincoln stood at the ready. "_All right Lincoln, you've made it this far, you can take the last few steps to win it all!"_ he gulped. "_So what if you lost a week of practice time due to being stuck in Minecraft? If doesn't matter! You've managed to reach the finals of this tourney! Now all you've gotta do is prove that you're in fact the best of the best!"_

"Hey sport," Lynn Sr. stepped over, standing up as well as he could on his crutches. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lincoln took a breath. "I lost a week of practice time due to the Minecraft problem... so I might not be ready for it."

"Hey, don't worry about it," the man placed a soft hand on his son's shoulder. "We've spent the entire week working towards this day."

"But we were stuck in Minecraft for a week before that! What if I'm not ready?!" What if something bad happens and I'm forced to leave early or forfeit the match?!"

"Lincoln, during your first tournament, I thought the same thing. I thought about what would happen if you succeeded or failed, I thought about what life would be like now that you had a skill to call your own," he looked into the boy's eyes. "But your mother assured me that everything would be all right. She Saw that you had skill in you, that you could do whatever you put your mind to. And after spending an entire week with you, doing me best not to die from lifers, blazes, skeletons and creepers, I think it's safe to say that you're just as capable as she believes you to be, and I believe that you're that capable too."

Lincoln looked up, into his father's eyes. "Y-you mean it, dad?"

"Of course I do, now why don't you go prove us right?" He chuckled.

His son replied by throwing his arms around the man. "Thanks dad... but where's mom? She usually sees me off before the matches."

"She told me to see you this time," he shrugged. "I'll admit, it's weird looking at the final stage from this angle, usually I'm looking down from the stands."

"Heh yeah," with that, Lincoln turned and took a breath, the announcer's voice roared through the stadium once more. "**Now presenting, Lincoln Loud! The Dragon of Royal Woods! And the Hunter of the Badlands!"**

With that, Lincoln stepped up to the plate.

Cheers filled the air once more, with the girls just barely able to overtake the crowd with their own cheers. "You can do it, Lincoln! Show him who's boss!"

"_I can do this,_" Lincoln took a breath, before he stood at the announcer's side.

"**And his opponent, the star of the north, the ghost of honor, Sambell**!" With that, the man turned to the opposing end, allowing a certain young girl with white hair to come into view.

"Heh, it's been a long time, Lincoln," she quipped as she stepped on stage and outstretched her hand to him.

"It has been, Sam, yes it has," he smiled, before the announcer turned.

"**Participants, take your seats! It's time for the final one on one to commence!"**

With that, the duo turned and complied, wasting no time breaking in their equipment, before the countdown to start their match initiated.

**3... 2... 1... Fight!**

Without hesitation , Lincoln rushed forward.

From what he could see, this was a custom made map for the tournament itself, and consisted of a area centered around what appeared to be a dome-like fun tower. "_Only a crazy person would man that tower after the first kill."_

He tucked and turned, allowing a blur to fill his gaze for a moment. He quickly pulled out his blade and sung, only for it to be met by the return swing of another blade.

"Still as sharp as ever I see," Sam smiles, before forcing him back.

Lincoln reacted quickly, before pulling the trigger and unleashing a storm of bullets, gaining the point over Sambell. "Of course. Members of the Royal Woods Gaming Guild have to be."

Quickly, he turned and bolted off, hoping to find his opponent once more.

Sambell respawned a moment later, swapping to a sniper rifle as she did so. She turned and bolted up the gun tower stairs. "_Let's get the drop on him."_

"Go Lincoln!" The girls shouted in unison, as the massive screens above showed exactly where they were going. "You can beat her!"

"_Gotta be careful, Sam's a sneaky one. Back when we trained together, she always enjoyed long distance..."_

Suddenly, a small glint filled the edge of his eye, allowing the realization to fill him, only for a bullet to rip through his character's body, easily ending his next life."

"Go Sambell!" Some members of the crowd shouted. No doubt she was the sweetheart that everyone wanted to see win.

"Heh, nice shot," Lincoln couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Lincoln!" The girl replied, by standing up and climbing down the tower. "And remember the rules of sniping, never fire from the same place twice!"

The boy laughed. "Oh you, I taught you that rule!" He then pulled out a knife and threw it at the tower.

A moment later, she turned a corner, only for said knife to nail he in the head, causing her body to roll down the stairs and end her life, giving another point to Lincoln."

"**Score limit is ten!"** The announcer declared.

Lincoln then turned and rushed through a tunnel, hoping that his adversary wasn't at the end waiting to ambush him. Just in case however, he tucked and rolled, immediately snapping up as he came to his feet. "Ok, clear," he breathed a sigh in relief, before running to his feet and turning the next corner.

"Ambush!" The girl shouted, before sending a round of shotgun pellets into the boy, ending that life and equalizing the score.

"Heh, you got me, I thought you would ambush me at the end of that tunnel.

"Heh, that'd be too obvious. I can't do that with you," Sambell chuckled, only for Lincoln to come up from behind and blast her as well.

"And that's returning the favor."

For what seemed like the next hour, the duo move back and forth, with both doing their best to overtake the other in terms of points, and yet, it seemed as if they were even.

The air slowly became more tense as the once friendly quips they were sharing as they battled it out came to a halt. The score had become tied, with the next kill ending the match in victory for one or the other.

"**It's been a spirited day of competition, folks!"** The announcer's voice filled with excitement as the crowd's deafening cheers soon followed, urging the duo to put on one big final clash. "**But it looks like the time has come for our two young prodigies to finish their fight! The score is set at nine and nine, with a game point of ten! I don't know who's going to win tonight, but I've gotta say, these two have put on a show!"**

Nearby, the Louds cheered louder than they ever had before, while Lynn St. smiled and raised his crutch. "You can do it, Lincoln! Make us proud!"

"_I'm not planning on giving up!"_ Lincoln smiled, before rushing forward once more. In the area around the gun tower was a small open space, perfect for the final confrontation.

No doubt Sambell has the same idea, because she rushed into the center field as well.

"It's time to end this, Lincoln!" Her voice filled his ears.

"Don't worry! I intend to end this!" Lincoln countered.

With that, they both rushed out and engaged. Lincoln ducked under Sam's barrage while Sambell rolled to the side. Then, with a turn, he threw his knife once more, while Sambell reloaded and fired once more. The boy's screen went red as the score point flashed across his screen, ending the game instantly.

The crowd roared one final time as the announcer stepped forward, and the two children took off their equipment.

"**It's settled! Lincoln Loud has defeated Sambell for the title! He's the new world champion of Call Of Honor!"**

Sambell then stepped over to the boy and smiled. "Good job, Lincoln, good job," before she offered her hand to him.

"Thanks Sam," he returned the affection with that, before the Louds rushed the stage and grabbed the boy, raising him up as they did so.

A few minutes later, Rita was talking to the organizers once more about Lincoln's prize money, while Lynn Sr. pat his son on the back. "Good job son, I knew you could do it."

Lincoln Replies by hugging him close. "Thanks dad. For everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've been able to get ready in time."

"No problem son, no problem," he smiled and returned the embrace, while the Loud girls came around and joined in, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I'll always be there for you, I promise."

20-8-5 5-14-4 9-19 1-12-13-15-19-20 8-5-18-5!

**A/N And there we go! Only 1 chapter is left before the end! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Replies (Day 28):**

**Wollyworld: Yep! Only 1 chapter left!**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, Theyre never letting her near those again.**

**Gamemod: Thanks!**

**YellowPikmin88: Yep! He needed it!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, but that's a lesson for another day.**

**Guest 1: Fun idea, thanks! And yes, i do play Pokémon.**

**Guest 2: Of course, though I could talk about those later.**


	30. Like Father, Like Mother, Like Son

**A/N Hey everyone! Welcome to the finale of this fic! And being posted from my new computer to boot! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading as I have enjoyed writing this! I thank Wolvenstrom for his help, and I thank everyone who's supported me this far! I also thank WackyHammer10 for pointing out something I forgot! **

**R&R**

Chapter Thirty: Like Father, Like Mother, Like Son

"All right son, now all you need to do to finish the stew is to put everything together!" The man cheerfully went, as he motioned towards the pot of food. "Would you like to do the honors, son?"

Lincoln nodded, before lifting up the pot of meat… only for its weight to take him to the floor. Gaming prodigy or not, he was still a child, and had the strength of one as well.

Lynn couldn't help, but chuckle at the sight, before bending down and grabbing the pot with one hand. "How about I help ya there?"

Lincoln blushed in embarrassment, before giving a nod. "Sure dad," before grabbing one side of the pot. Lynn Sr. replied by grabbing the other and lifting it up, nearly taking his son with him as he placed it on the counter. Then, he carefully poured the boiling tomato sauce in with the potatoes, carrots and beef, creating his famous Lynn Stew.

"Wow!" Lincoln's eyes lit up. "So that's how you make it!"

The man nodded. "Yeah, it was my favorite dish growing up, but since we didn't have much money to go around, getting the beef was pretty hard to do."

The boy smiled. "Well, now that you own your own restaurant, I don't think that's gonna be an issue anymore, right?"

"Well if I wanna stay in business, it won't," the man chuckled softly, before continuing to brew away. "That's why I'm working with suppliers to guarantee that my stuff comes in exactly when its supposed to."

Lincoln nodded along, no doubt having at least some idea of what his father was talking about.

"I hope you boys are having fun!" Rita poked her head through the kitchen entrance. "Because Lincoln's got more practice soon! I heard the pocket monsters game is gonna have a huge tournament soon, and we need to start play testing teams! Showdown added the VGC rules to it so people can use it!"

"Got it, mom!" Lincoln smiled, before returning his gaze to his father. "Are we done here? Mom sounds really excited for this one."

In response, his father ran his hand through the young boy's hair. "Yeah. All that's left is stirring for a bit so that it becomes less watery and stuff. Nothing I can't handle on my own," he smiled. "Now, hurry along, if you get back quickly, then I might be able to show you how I make Lynn Rice!"

The boy nodded, before turning and bolting off to his mother, leaving the man behind to give a soft smile. _"I can't believe I never soft it before. Lincoln's more like me than I could ever think. Sure, I may not be completely into videogames like he and Rita are, but I can still play with him."_ He then wiped his hands, before playing the hand towel back on the oven's handle.

"Dad!" another voice called out, before Lola rushed into the kitchen. "Can you help me with my dolly?!"

Lynn Sr. smiled and nodded, before squatting down to her height. "Of course," before he pulled out a sewing kit and got to work. _"Heh, a father's work is never done."_

_**Years Later…**_

"Welcome everyone to the Loud family reunion!" Lynn Sr. cheerfully greeted, before extending his arms out. "I hope you all have a great time! And Girls, and Lincoln, it's time to see where you've gone in the passed twenty years!"

A few moments later, Lynn and Rita sat the head of an oversized table with the rest of their immediate family sitting around. Their grandchildren now played in Royal Woods Park, as their parents sat by and simply watched.

"Man, I can't believe you've all had so many kids!" Rita tiredly went.

"What can I say, mom," Lori shrugged, before tapping her ever-growing belly. "Buns in the oven is kinda what we do, ya know? Plus, when I'm running the restaurant, it helps to have so many extra hands."

"Yeah, Stella still can't believe how big our family has gotten over the years," Lincoln chuckled, before leaning forward.

"How'd the gamer life treatin' ya by the way?" Lynn Jr. pat his back. "Your prize money still able to keep up with your wife's pregnancies?"

Lincoln chuckled. "Yeah, how's Playing for the Royal Wood Roosters treatin' ya? I hear you've gone the whole season without a loss."

"It's going great!" She cheerfully answered. "Just gotta get through the last five games and I'm gonna be done for the season!"

"I'm proud of you!" Lynn Sr. replied with a smile, before turning to his son once more. "Say, do you still drive Vanzilla around? With Eleven kids of your own and counting, its size could help out."

Lincoln chuckled. "As attached as I got to the old thing, I decided not to and just got a new one. That car is screaming metal death trap at this point, and its breaking sixty years old- it's older than most of us really."

Rita smiled at the revelation, no doubt glad that her children wouldn't be made to ride in the death trap that was that van. "What about the rest of you?"

With that, the Loud sisters went on one-by-one. Leni had to come in all the way from New York due to her job as a fashion designer. Thankfully Chaz didn't mind the switch.

"Like, it's so cool being able to go see the Big Apple Building every day! And I love the fact that I have all the models I could ever want now!"

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose. "Leni, it's called 'The Empire State Building'."

But Leni just shrugged it off in reply.

Luna was going out with Sam and the two had formed their own band with the help of Chuck and now planned to go on tour.

"I heard that I'm gonna be able to play a show with Mick Swagger!" she strummed her guitar. "I can't wait!"

Luan too was pregnant, holding herself as she leaned back. "Benny and i have been great. He's out working right now, so he could come. the parties are great though! the kids love me!"

Lucy had decided to settle down as a poet and journalist, writing for the Royal Woods Announcer.

"Sigh," she went at the idea. "I suppose it's useful for sharing everything I've worked on in the end."

Lana had started her own plumbing business, though of course, she volunteered at the Royal Woods Zoo in the meantime.

"You wouldn't believe the things I've seen! I don't know what's worse, the people or the animals!" she chuckled. "but, it's always nice seeing a new family finally being able to do their business in their own home."

"Ew!" Her twin went in response. After all, some things just never change, not that anyone wished they would, of course." Lola, continued in pageantry as was due to perform at the Ms. America Pageant in the coming months.

"I'm definitely gonna win!" She declared, much to the delight of her parents and smiles of her siblings.

Lisa had become a full-time professor as well as a researcher, now moving into human biology in hopes of curing diseases of all manner.

"Currently, I am working with oncologists in order to find more ways of treating cancer. After my own scare with the disease, I believe that it is necessary to find a cure, if possible of course."

And Lily found herself continuing with college. As the top in her class and having her skills in art allowing her to go into animation.

"I hope to make a TV show about what it's like to live in a huge family!" She raised her sketch book. "I have the ideas for it and everything! I just need to pitch it to a network!"

Lynn Sr. found himself smiling at the sight. "Man, so many kids. Some taking after me and some taking after you," he looked to his wife. Though the age had begun to show on her face, he found her to be as beautiful as the day she had met him.

"So what's in store for you two?" Lincoln spoke up. "What've you been up to now that everyone's moved out?"

"Well, given how you just used your prize money to get us a new car, I think your mother and I are gonna go out for a bit of a ride," the man wrapped an arm around his wide, before giving a soft nod at the young man. "Staying home all day is annoying."

"And I'm almost done with the last book in my series," Rita replied. "The conclusion is almost here!

After that, the Louds began to talk amongst themselves, with some looking to the children they had brought into the world, a bright future was in store in deed.

Rita glanced at her husband. "I still can't believe you didn't think Lincoln was like you."

"Yeah, how stupid I was," he quickly smiled.

"Now then," Lincoln reached into the blue bag he had brought along with him. "I know it's been a while, but since I'm trying new recipes, I want your opinions," he looked up, only to find his sisters had already leaning forward, their mouths watering at the revelation of the foodstuffs. _"Heh, no matter how long it's been, they can never forget the taste of my cooking."_ Lincoln chuckled, before playing the tray of food on the table.

A moment later, the girls pounced, wasting no time dismantling the stew Lincoln had made, and quickly mixing it with rice.

"Haha!" Lynn Sr. nearly fell back in his chair. "I haven't seen a fight like this in years!"

"We love Lincoln's cooking too is why!" Lily spoke up.

"There are only two things I'm willing to gain weight for!" Lori shouted in reply. "Babies, and your cooking! Both of your cooking!"

Lincoln and Lynn Sr. laughed at the sight, before smiling at each other.

"Man, I can't believe our son has gotten that far," he smiled. "To think, I was against him getting better and becoming a full-time gamer."

"Hey, I don't blame ya," Rita replied. "When you say that you're a gamer, it's hard to believe that it's even possible to get a stable income off of it. But hey, he's managed, the Dragon of Royal Woods, and our son."

"_Yeah, he really is our son, and I'm proud of what he has become,"_ with that, the man smiled, before joining in with his family and eating the meal his son had cooked just for them.

_**The End.**_

1-14-4 19-15 20-8-5 20-1-12-5 5-14-4-19. "12-9-11-5 16-1-18-5-14-20-19, 12-9-11-5 3-8-9-12-4-18-5-14," 19-15 20-8-5-25 19-1-25. 1-14-4 19-15, 9-14 13-5-13-15-18-9-5-19 20-8-5 12-15-21-4-19 19-20-9-12-12 16-12-1-25 15-14 1 19-21-14-14-25 19-21-13-13-5-18-'19 4-1-25.

**A/N And with this, the story's done! NaNoWriMo 2019 is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed my work! Yeah, there were some bumps in the road along the way, but that didn't matter much. I thank everyone who's reviewed, followed, favorited, and given me ideas with which to continue! I also thank Wolvenstrom for this idea, without him, I don't think I could ever get this idea! And so, as per the norm, I take my bow. Until next time!  
**

**Review Replies (Day 29):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep! Welcome to the end!**

**JMbuilder: Yep! And I hope you enjoyed this ending!**

**Guest: Yes, I am aware.**

**Yellowpikmin88: Yep! Finally winning!**

**Guest: Maybe, though I doubt it. I don't write sequels often.**

**Gamemod: Thanks!**

**wollyworld: Yeah! He won!**

**DreadedCandiru2: Maybe, but that's something for another story, probably.**

**Guest: Gettin' ahead of ourselves lol.**

**Guest (Day 28): So, as for scrapped ideas, I had quite a few. For example, the original idea of the fic actually had Lynn Sr. trying a lot of random things before trying video games. Also, an idea Wolvenstrom gave involved Lynn Sr. talking to his friends about his fears a lot more. But alas, not too much time to write.**


End file.
